Leave it to Texas to Rock the Ricktor Scale
by Jellan Baxley
Summary: What would You do if You got the Chance of the Man you had Been dreaming about for Years? Take the Leap of Faith and Pray he Jumps too? this is Rated M for a Reason... I am McSmutty! THIS IS ALL HUMAN REAL PERSON!
1. Chapter 1

I was starting to feel a little silly crouched in the shower, like a crazy, obsessed teenager who just has to get one quick look at the hot body of a man I know is out of reach. Waiting in the silence of the dark, damp shower made me wonder where in the HELL my friends were? Tere and Elana had ditched me. I was sure, however, that Rob and Jackson had their hands about full right now.

"Ha!" I laughed to myself. I had just about given up on this silly idea, while counting the 3,532 tiles in the shower of his hotel room, when suddenly I heard a door crack open and my heart hit a standstill. I stopped breathing and I could feel myself turning a bright red!

My poor brain is working double time, going over different introductions in my head:_"Hi I'm Jenn! I'm just chillin' in your shower"..._ _No that won't work..."Uhhh Hi can I have your autograph?" OH God Jennifer; come on you're not 13! Think of something other than, "HI! I'm here to take advantage of you!" Think, think, think, and do it FAST!_

I could hear the footsteps getting closer. My Heart was racing and I thought it might literally jump out of my chest. My time was up; the bathroom light flickered on. _"SHIT!"_ I thought to myself. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't yell out loud and then I saw a hand reach into the shower and turn the hot water on.

"OH HELL" I scream, jumping out of the shower, my hair fucked up in 2 seconds of the hour and a half it took me to do it... in the commotion, I hadn't realized Kellan was standing in front of me with no shirt and the same dumb founded look on his face as I had.

All I managed to get out of my mouth in that moment was "Well Hells Bells, there went the element of surprise."

He gave a chuckle and slowly reached up and handed me a towel. A Shiver went up my spine as the curves of his mouth reached up and his brilliant smile was the only thing I could see. He had dimples that would melt even the coldest heart and the brightest blue eyes on earth.

"Thanks," I said reaching for the towel smiling back, like an idiot. _Get it together Jenn, before he kicks you out of his room and you don't get to say what you came here to say!!_ I was screaming at myself in my head. I'm sure, by this time he was thinking I was mentally challenged.... _SAY SOMETHING Quick!!_

"I hope I'm Not Bothering you"... _Slick Jack ass!_

"Well, you just hopped out of my shower. That's kinda awkward," he said, his smile holding up tight over his Teeth.

"Yea.... about that, I'm sorry. It's just that I…well ok it's like this..." I managed to say nothing in the Stammering I was Doing.

"Just calm down and dry off. You look like you're freezing." he reached up to help me dry my all but Fro'ed hair out and all I could think was, _DAMN Kellan is TOUCHING ME!!!_

_Get it together..._"Thanks," I snickered. "I got it."

He pulled his hands away. _NICE, Jenn; the most beautiful man in the world wanted to touch you and your independent ass tells him no_. I could have kicked myself in the Face!

He leaned on the bathroom counter and started asking me questions. "Ok; now that you're almost dry, can I ask why you were hiding in my shower and why you couldn't have just waited in the chair in the bedroom?" A roar of laughter escaped him and he quickly covered his mouth. I knew he was laughing at my hair I was sure it looked very J.B.F.

"I'm sorry," I stammered. "I really don't want to seem like some crazy teen, which is what I'm sure I look like right now, but I'm not a teenager. I promise; I'll Show you my license!" I was talking so fast I didn't know if he was absorbing any of this. He was just staring at me with a wide grin on his face and looking sooo edible, without his shirt on, which I now noticed was on the floor. "I did want to meet you; not so much because you're a super star," I put those words in quotes with my fingers, "but because you just seem like the kind of person I would want to know or get to know. And my friends ditched me somewhere in the hotel... PLEASE don't think I'm as crazy as much as hiding in your shower, which has 3,532 tiles in it by the way, makes me appear to be." _Good job not looking like a psycho, Jenn_.

This was going very bad but, he wasn't dialing the Police. He just stayed there, leaning against the counter, while I rambled about NOT being a stalker and tried not to tell him how badly I wanted to jump on top of him at that second.

"Okay," he said, in a cool, calm tone. "Well, do you mind if I take a shower and we get to know each other better in the other room in just a few minutes?"

My eyes were bulging out of my head! He _wanted_ me to stay and talk. _Talk! Make your motor skills work! TALK DAMNIT!_ "Uhhh, Yea, that's fine." I let out a huge gust of air.

"Unless, you would like to talk to me in the bathroom and listen to me sing in the shower…" he giggled.

Oh, what I would do to be the shower head he sings into… My mind was swimming with the idea of Kellan taking a LONG, hot shower, with his hands all over his body, dripping with soap over every inch of those wash board abs of his; abs which I was now staring at and being pushed out of my day dream by.

He cleared his throat. "Eehhem... Do You need a moment to yourself?" he did the laugh that was on the tip of his tongue.

He thought the situation was funny while I stood there wishing I had brought a spare change of undies. "Umm..." I hesitated, looking around "yea, that's great! I will be in the other room." Before walking out of the bathroom, I turned back to him and said, "Thanks for not kicking me out."

He smiled and his eyes lit up. "How could I ask someone that waited, in the shower, god knows how long, just to talk to me, to leave? I'm flattered, really." At that second, he dropped the pair of Jeans that had been hugging his hips to reveal everything God gave him. I turned and was as red as a tomato in a matter of milliseconds.

I thought to myself, before I RAN for the other room, _what the hell?!_ _Am I crazy?_ H_e was semi-hard. I just know it._ _Did I do that or was he thinking of something else?_ He didn't give me the opportunity to ask before he came up behind me and slowly moved his hands around my waist, bringing his mouth to my neck and whispering in my ear, between gently licking my lobe "Maybe we shouldn't wait to talk... I think I could use some help if you're not too busy being embarrassed by what you did to me."

_HOLY SHIT! I did get him Excited!!!_ My Mind was racing a million miles per second and all I could do was whip around very fast. My black hair was down and wrapped around me. He helped me with the buttons on my shirt and before it hit the floor I had his strong hands on both sides of my face, pulling my lips to his. It was a hard and passionate kiss!! It was firm and urgent, like it might be the last time he got to do this! And I went with it. My hands trailed up his muscular back and around his neck, and then down to his sculpted chest. He let out a little whimper, as we went back to the shower. He liked it!

His Lips overpowered mine in no time, which wasn't something I was used too. They pulled my lips apart and I could taste his hot breath on my tongue! My mouth watered. I wanted him to kiss me like no one else EVER had. Apparently, he was a mind reader because, at that second he had his tongue in my mouth and it was pure bliss. It was the most passionate and emotion filled kiss in the history of kissing! His hands moved down to the small of my back, pulling me closer, and my arms were around his neck, refusing to let go of this moment! He reached up and grabbed my ass with both of his hands and pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, and then we were in the hot water of the shower! I was so tense, that the water helped loosen all my muscles. While I staggered to catch my breath, Kellan had me pushed against the wall of the shower tiles that I had been counting moments before my life changed forever.

My head was spinning, as Kellan moved his Lips over ever part of my Skin he could reach, while holding my legs, which were still wrapped around his waist, and he pressed me up on the wall! The instant he moved his lips away from mine, and I gasped for air, the only thing I could choke out was "I just want you to know that I'm REALLY not like this, normally."

Panting, as his lips moved down my chin and on the base of my neck, he smiled, brushing his lips against my skin, and whispered "from the way your heart is beating I can tell that you're not lying, but the way your mouth feels tells me that you're going to be that kinda girl for me."

"For you, I'll do anything you could ever think of." I spit out before I could even think about it. He just chuckled, lowering my legs from their tight grasp around his waist, and put just about his full body weight against me so that I could feel the twitch if his erection oh my thigh! I moaned and he noticed. I could feel his smile on my skin; it felt amazing! His hands ran over the sides of my breasts and my entire body was shaking. Thank GOD for the running shower because I had to be very wet by this time. In fact, I knew I was.

Then, he stopped kissing me and stated, in what I could only describe as his _seductive voice_, "I feel like such an ass sweetie... I don't even know your name." I must have looked stunned because his smile faded and he said, "I mean, I don't think I can do this if I don't even know your name...I am just not _that_ kind of guy," he winked.

"Jenn!" I spit out. "My name is Jennifer." My breath was still quick and shallow.

His grin returned. "Jenn; that's a beautiful name." I smiled wide, blushing. "Well, Jenn, I hope you don't mind if I like to take a little bit of control because you seem to bring a lot of that out of me." He looked down at his throbbing erection and I couldn't help but stare at it, thinking of everything he could possibly do to me!!! The Lust ran through my entire body when his lips hit mine again, powerfully. Then, I felt his fingers running from chin and down my neck to right between my breasts and over my stomach. I squirmed when I felt a single finger move over my center. He seemed to like that.

While his tongue explored my mouth, his finger seemed to be doing the same thing, as he pushed it in and out of my center. My breath was so shallow, it was almost nonexistent. And then there were two fingers and I moaned into his mouth. He couldn't resist saying "So, you Like to get loud, huh? Oh, this is going to be really good for you…" He moved his fingers faster and harder with each movement and I couldn't help it when my finger nails dug into his back. The leg he was holding up with the other arm was shaking as I begged him not to Stop!

"I'm Not going to stop any of this until I hear you scream, Jenn"

"Oh God, Kellan" I managed to yell through the moaning. "Please, please…Oh GOD, I'm SO Close ...." I had to have drawn blood from his back from how deep my fingernails were in his skin. And then I exploded into the hardest climax I had ever had and I screamed, LOUDLY.

He smiled when I opened my eyes. He was caressing my neck with his tongue, breathing hard against my skin. He could have sent me over the edge again, easily. "Jenn, you have NO idea how fucking hot it is to hear you scream, knowing I'm the only one making you do that... I want to hear it again, and again, and again."

Before I had 3 seconds to respond, with a HELL YEA, his cock was deep inside of me and all I could do was scream, "KELLAN HOLY HELL!"

His breath was shallow and quick and hearing him moaning like I had been, and apparently still was, was bliss. He pulled his face away and told me, between thrusts, "I want to see your face when I make you come, Jenn. And I want you to see my face when you do the same for me."

_HOLY SHIT!_ He had no Idea how hot it was to look at him while he was inside me! My moaning was loud. I was pleading for him to go faster and harder which he was more than happy to do.

"Damn it, Jenn! You feel so good," he said while thrusting faster. I knew he wasn't going to go much longer and neither was I.

Seconds later, we both screamed and I arched my back to take all of him. His lips were on my ear, placing soft kisses on it, and all the way up my jaw line until he found my lips and kissed me sweetly. This was not like the first time; it wasn't rushed. It was long, romantic, and intoxicating.

I pulled my Head back and looked into his eyes, knowing that any second I would wake up from this and I would be alone in my bedroom. He wiped away a tear from my eye and he looked upset.

"Jenn, what's the matter? Didn't you not enjoy it?"

How in the Hell could he even possess that thought? What was wrong with him? "It was Amazing!!" I all but yelled at him.

"Then why the tears and the frown? You're so beautiful when you climax, I wish I could make you make that face a hundred times a day," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I'm all for you making me scream your name a hundred times a DAY! I'm just afraid that any minute I'm going to wake up and I'll have dreamt all of this up."

"OUCH... You Bit My Ass!" I yelled at him.

"Well, I'm just trying to prove this isn't a dream." He grinned and I was drowning in his breathtaking blue eyes.


	2. Don't Forget the Sprinkels!

He carried me from the Bathroom even though I was dead set against it and I voiced this to him

"Really I'm a big girl and as much as I Love your Arms around me I can Walk!"

He said nothing back just smiled at me staring in my eyes with his Dimples dazzling me every step.

He laid me down on the bed and sat on the edge. Every thought in my head was speeding past my eyes, I knew this was to good to be true the man I had been Dreaming about every night for years here with me. And Holy Hell what we Just did in the shower was enough to make a porn star blush. I grinned he hadn't taken is eyes away from me while his Hand stroked my calf. the Silence was killing me I felt like he was about to ask me to leave and I don't think I had it in me to walk much less walk away from him.

"Please say something" I pleaded

his Smile slowly Faded and I knew what was coming. I braced myself for the blow of rejection.

"Was it not good?" I paused "I mean I know your have probly had much better and all but... well For me it was Beyond Mind Blowing. The Best."

his eyes were Stern but why the hell wasn't he saying anything DAMNIT its driving me crazy...I got irritated this is NOT how this was suposto go we just had the Best sex of my Life so Far, and now he won't say a Damn thing

I started looking around the room for my Cloths noticing that my Bra was Missing but oh well I Didn't need it...

"What in the Hell are your doing" He asked like he had missed the last 10 minuets of Dead Silence while I as all but on my knees Begging him to tell me what he was thinking.

"I'm getting my Shit together to go.. I know when I'm not wanted and from the look on your face I was not wanted" I barked at him now noticing that Tears were running down my cheeks. I know that It was just one time together and he didn't know me but the rejection felt like I had been stabbed in the heart and then when he said nothing it was like he had twisted the knife.

He stood up and with one finger under my chin and one hand around my waist he pulled me close and lifted my face to look him in the eyes.

"I Didn't know what I was thinking I don't want you to be pissed off at me. I was just trying to find a way to speak" his eyes were honest and I believed him.

"Ok" I said "what were your thinking Tell me what made you go all Def Mute on me"

With a Bit a sarcasm in my Voice. He sat us down in the Chair in the Corner of the room me on his Lap he pulled me close. I Shivered he had NO Idea what those Strong arms do to me!

"Are you Cold?" he asked

"No... Don't change the Subject" I huffed

"Well this is going to seem so stupid I can't even believe I'm about to tell you a Stranger for the most part" he winked again. "but When I saw you jump out of the shower and Cuss like a Sailor." his smile Stretched from ear to ear "I knew that some how we needed to know each other something just Shook me all over and I knew I couldn't take a Chance on letting you get scared and run out of the room."

My Heart was Soaring and had he Not been holding on to me as Tight as he was I was sure I could Fly away with it!

This Man just gave me the best orgasm of my Life and now he's telling me what I thought about him every day for the past 3 years. As soon as I was about to open my mouth to tell him that I think we should go back to bed there was a knock at the Door.

"Fucking A Man" I screamed

"Some one you know?" he asked with his eye brow raised

"well it could be my friends we came in a Group and That might be them"

I sauntered over to the Door completely out of touch that I didn't have a Shirt on yet and my bra was still missing. Kellan Reached up and grabbed me and spun me around." Why Don't I get the Door and I'll let your friends know that your busy for the Duration of your Stay?" and Placed soft kisses on my lips and Cheeks that were Burning red!

"that's ok just give me a Shirt real Fast and I'll tell them I have a Feeling if you open the Door I'll be Sharing you" I garbed his Shirt Caller and pulled him Closer to me and Whispered in his ear "I Don't Do Sharing" Placing a Small Kiss at the Base of his neck and Grabbed his shirt off the Floor that Swallowed me and Ran for the Door

I slowly cracked the front door to Kellans Hotel Room and before I had a Chance to Wave off the Girls I heard Screaming.

"JENN What in the hell have your been Doing you Look like HELL" I knew this Voice it was Jessica always up for telling me When I looked like Shit

I Laughed "Hey Jess umm I'm Kind of Busy here Can Ya'll come back Oh I Don't know when it's time to LEAVE???"

"jenn You have to see who we Found" Tere was almost squealing in Delight

"where is Elana? Did ya'll leave her somewhere???" I was worried we all knew better than to Just leave a Girl.. well they Left me BUT they knew I could Deal with the Monkey man on my Own!

"Jennifer do you think we are Retarded?" Jessica whacked me in the forehead. "She ran in to that Room" Jess explained pointing to a room just down the hall and across

"She found Peter and she waved us away form her. SOO When came to see how the Shower Stalking went."

I Blushed I couldn't help it knowing what was laying in the bed waiting for me I couldn't tell them I wanted to SCREAM it from the Roof tops that I just had the Best sex of my Life with Kellan Lutz but I knew that was a bad Idea.. for him at least SO I Smiled and said "How about I call you When I find out The ending of the whole thing ok" Quickly Slammed the door in both of there faces I Love them but I had plans for the rest of my stay here and I Didn't plan on missing a Second of them!

"Come Lay on the Bed with me" Kellan said holding out his hand laying on the bed the Remote was in his other hand flipping though the Stations

I went to the Bed and Wrapped my Self up next to him laying my Head on his bare chest listening to his Heart beat was like music to my ears. He was Slowly Tracing my Ear with his Finger as he settled watching Football on TV So When I wiggled to get my ear away from him He gave me a Funny Look

"Having an Issue Jenn?" he asked almost laughing the words

"No but You Can't play with my Ears unless You have what it takes to back it Up!" Playfully smirking at him.

"ohhh Is that right so if I Grab your like This" Pulling me Underneath him pinning my arms back "that's going to get me in trouble hu"

"uh No I don't think it's going to get you in trouble but I think it's going to get interesting" his face was inches from mine so I reached up and licked his bottom lip.

I could hear my phone on the floor going off every 2 seconds with phone calls and text messages So I looked at Kellan and asked "give me 2 seconds let me check and make sure my friends Don't need me and We can come right back to this"

he Moved over not letting me up but to where he could dig and find my phone and handed it to me. He Crouched down and said "if you can answer them Go ahead" and then he Bit my ear lobe and I moaned this was going to be hard but I had to hold it together to make sure my friends we ok.

I knew I had to keep the conversation short with his Lips and tongue all over my neck and ears it wouldn't be long before I took the control back!

"Jess what's up everyone ok" my Breathing was Shallow again with him slowly caressing my neck with his tongue.

I heard Jessica's Voice on the other end of the phone with Tere, Elana, Becky, Laci, and Lisa in the background.

and then some Voices I Didn't recognize.

"Hey Girl I know You Slammed the door in my face for what better be a Damn good reason" She Giggled "and from the sounds of it it was a VERY Good Reason we Just wanted to tell you that WE are FINE thanks for Checking on us. Rob Jackson and Peter are taking us out and we will be back later"

"OK" I screamed at her not meaning to of corse but I was very Distracted Kellan had made his way from my Next to my Brest and was Flicking my Nipple in his mouth and my whole Body was shaking I didn't even notice he had gotten the shirt off me Damn he's good

"Jennifer are you getting freaky while I'm on the phone?" jessica asked almost laughing

"Um I'm Kind of Busy.... Righhht Now can I call you later?"

I heard Jessica Yelling in the back round "She's FINE ya'll But I think she's about to be a little Tied up for a while"

Tere Yells from the Background "I HOPE YOU PACKED YOUR SPRINKELS"

And then I slammed the phone shut hoping that He hadn't heard the last part..

He looked up and Grinned "Sprinkles Hu.. Interesting concept"

My face was 10 new shades of red but not for long because I had noticed he was moving further and further south by the second My soft whimpers and moans seems to only make him speed his lips and tongue Down my Body I was going to loose Control soon

"Jennifer" OH I loved when he said my name it gave me chills all down my body and He noticed this

"Yes" I managed to get out

"Open your eyes I want to see the Look in them when I taste You"

I opened my eyes still praying that I wasn't dreaming looking him straight in his eyes as he let his tongue explore my Wet hot Center. The 1st time was enough to make me want to have a climax right then but he pulled back and my eyes rolled into the back of my head and My Heart was pounding again. How was I going to compose myself and with out a 2nd thought his Tongue was Flitting across my clit and I felt 2 of his Fingers enter me I Screamed

"OH Kellan You Feel Amazing:"

"Jenn I can't even describe how Good you taste... You're Beautiful"

my Body was shaking like I was Convulsing as he pushed his Fingers Harder and Harder inside of me and Used his thumb to Run fast circles around my Clit the whole time he was staring at me Begging me to let go!

"Jenn Please come for me I promise this won't be the last time... You will be Screaming for me a lot tonight"

"OH GOD KELLAN PLEASE DON"T STOP" was all I could get out between me gasping for Air.

He put His tongue on my Clit again and I went WAY Over the Edge the Climax was just as Strong as the 1st and I still wasn't ready to be done Yet.

He Crawled back up to my face and placed a sweet kiss on my lips and All I could say "Damn"

"Damn is Right Sweetie Just wait Hearing you scream my name Gets me so worked Up you have No idea"

I reached Down to feel his already completely hard erection and knew that he was Right this was FAR from over!

"Ready for round two" I asked Slyly He Flipped onto his back in one quick second and lifted me Down on top of me and I immediately moaned. He was Deep inside of me as Deep as He could possible be. I Loved that he controlled my every Movement

He Grabbed my Hips and started rocking me back and forth so that it was a Steady pace I was Watching his Face enjoying this just as much as I was

"Keep Up with me Jenn I want you to scream for me again"

"OH Kellan I want this time to be for you" I couldn't help but whimper when He Smacked my ass He knew that was the Button to push to throw me into Over Drive

I was rocking back and Forth faster and Slamming myself down so that he could get Deeper and Deeper inside of me I Pinned his Hands Up over his Head Knowing that I couldnt Hold him but I Liked Control Too.

"Jenn Don't Stop.. Faster Harder OH God Don't Stop PLEASE" He Begged his Moaning was So Damn Hott it made me want to Slow down just to Tease Him...

"Wait Babe Not Yett I'm Not done with you Yett" I sat Straight up and placed his Hands back on my waist and Started Rolling my Hips so that I was Taking him in and Out Just as Deep But I knew this would Drive him Crazy. And His Moaning got Louder and Louder by the second and I could Hardly Breath with him starting to Buck back into me!

He Pulled me Off of Him and I was Stunned that he had Stoped I knew we Were both Right about to come together But before I could get anything out of my Mouth He was ontop of my With one of my Legs Over his Shoulder and He was Already DEEP inside me again and I couldn't hold Back.

"GOOD GOOD KELLAN PLEASE HARDER"

"Jenn Scream for me I Love hearing your Scream my Name Please Come with me PLEASE Don't Stop"

He was Getting Really Rough at this Point and I had never experienced this But All I knew was that he could NOT Stop it was too Good I Didn't care if he Pulled my Hair of If he Spanked Me He WOULD Not Stop I was getting Close and I Wanted Him To get rougher before he Did.

"Kellan Before we come together Please PLEASE Get Rough with me Take me Like Your not afraid to Hurt Me PLEASE For the Love of All things HOLY Pull My Hair"

At that Second he Sped up and was Slamming into me Harder than I had ever had it before but he was Hitting a Spot that NO One had Hit and I was SCREAMING with my Fingers Clutching the Sheets I Didn't even Hear the Head Board Knocking a Hole in the wall I was Distracted to say the Least.

"KELLAN PLEASE PLEASE HARDER" the More I screamed for him the More force he put into Thrusting into me

We Came together Both Yelling at the top of our Lungs for The Other to Keep Going. He fell down Next to me with his Arms wrapped tight around me and I Snuggled into his Chest to Hear his Heart Beat.

"Are your ok?" he asked I hadn't noticed I was drifting off to sleep

"You have No idea how Ok I am right now" I Whispered Kissing his Chest lightly he let out a Soft whimper

"I was Scared I was Hurting you But I could Stop... and when you Screamed for me to go Harder and I'm pretty sure you asked me to "Fuck You Harder" that was enough for me I wasn't going to stop and ask Questions" He was laughing

I had no idea I had even said that I was so Unnamed by the sheer fact that our Body's worked n sync together it was almost Magic we Fit together like 2 missing puzzle pieces.

"What are you thinking about in that Cute little Head of Yours" he asked lifting my face so I was looking into his eyes and I was Dumb struck.. I knew I could lie to those eyes I was like Putty in the mans hands.

"it's Kind of embarrassing.. But I was thinking I've never Had Sex like that EVER I honestly think you're the 1st person who I never faked my Orgasm with."

"Really" He Busted out laughing "I find that hard to believe as much as you fight for control that you couldn't Climax with anyone!"

I rolled Over with my Back to him and Grinded my hips into him and said

"well I guess I was just waiting on the RIGHT Tool"

He Groaned and I could tell that round three was coming and I knew Sleep was NOT going to be an Option


	3. What Happens in the Hot Tub!

**What happens in the Hot Tub**

**STAYS in the Hot Tub.**

**Chapter 3**

**By: J. Baxley**

"**Sometimes All you Need is a Little Insperation"**

**For All of the T.S.T.A. Sisters who inspire me **

**to Be better than I am! I Love You Ladies More than you know!**

It was a Symphony the way that we blended together. Making the most Beautiful music out of the Moans and screaming, I'm sure from Down the hall it sounded much different More of 2 Bears attacking each other between how Rough we have both noticed we like and the Bitting and Screaming for Each other! The most amazing person who has ever touched my life and.... other things.

We Finally fell asleep Wrapped in each others arms a Long 6 hours after we 1st met in the bathroom of the hotel room His Skin was Hot and Smelled Sweet next to me I was Immediately at Ease.......

I woke up to him Yelling in to the receiver of his cell phone

"Damnit I completely forgot about that.. no No your Right I'll be right there give me about an hour I promise I'll Be there"

I cringed because I knew we would have to part ways my Heart Sank into my toes.

I Lifted myself onto my Elbows looking Dead in his eyes and I forgot that I was about to be mean to make this Easier on myself.

"Time for me to go hu?' I wanted to cry so BAD but I Couldn't, I had already spilled a few tears for him and Tears were soo not my M.O.

"Well Yes But not in the sense your thinking" the Grin was back on his Face

"What in the Sam Hell are you Thinking Lutz?" I said with one eye brow pulled up.. He lost me!

"Get up Find your cloths and lets go we have somewhere to be"

We were both Staggering around the room trying to decipher who's things were who's I Had lost a Shoe somewhere in the bathroom and God knows where my Panties were I'm pretty sure some how he got them off and flung them. Oh well I'll let house keeping look for those later. It was hard to concentrate on getting my Cloths back on when every time I walked by him he brushed his Hand across my ass and all I wanted to do was rip my shirt off and go for round 5 or was is 6? Who knows I lost count!

"So where are we going?" I asked pulling my Tangled hair back into a pony tail.

"You and I have to get to this Local Club Since we are doing shooting here we promised that we would make an appearance. SOOO lets go"

My Body Froze in place WHAT in the hell was he thinking I looked like shit and I had NO Idea where our rooms were to go find something good to put on.

"Ughh Can I have a few minuets to find something else to were?" my Face must have given away every thing I was feeling because he agreed.

I found my Room which was a PAIN in the ass to do because apparently ours were on opposite ends of the hotel from each other I did a quick wardrobe change and it wasn't easy either because he refused to keep his hands to him self which I Didn't mind Either...

"Kellan I know with you and me there is no such thing as a Quickly" I Giggled

With his hands on my bare Stomach and his Nose moving up and Down my Neck with his lips planting sweet soft kisses on me as he moved up and down.

"I know I know but I can't Help it I Didn't even want to let you out of the Room You looked so Fucking hot Laying in the Bed with Nothing on you but ME" His Grin was the same one I saw just before we took our activities out of the bed and onto the dresser it was Fan Fucking Tastic there was a Large mirror that sat above the dresser in the room and seeing everything that was going on Even when I was Turned the other way and he was Pulling my hair made things so much Hotter

I could tell that I was going to have to change my Panties again before we left

I blushed a Dark red

"Tell me your thinking about us" he whispered in my ear

"I haven't stopped since I was in your Shower waiting on you I had no idea that it was going to get that damn Good" I couldn't help but push my ass into him and Hearing him Whimper was Just as good for me as it is for him.

I had to Finish or we would never get anywhere....

"ok Im ready what do You Think" I Asked Spinning for him I was Dawning a nice Low cut black number that came just far enough down that I wasn't Showing everything god had blessed my with and just high enough for Kellan to get his Hands up without anyone being any wiser!

We made our way downstairs to the front doors of the Hotel and this HUGE limo was outside waiting on us

"after You babe" he opened the door and I Slid all the way Over.

"thank You for taking me I'm Stoked" I was wrapping my arms and legs around him

"I told you Jenn You are Hear by BUSY for the rest of the time you are here.. I don't plan on letting your Cute ass out of my sight for a second. And I Do plan on Making you Scream my Name Many MANY more times!" He hands were Roaming over ever place on my skin that wasn't Covered by the black satin Dress and some that Were! And my Hands were already inside his shirt running up and Down his Chest and Stomach our Breathing was Speeding by the second and I my Blood was boiling.. At the second I was about to Climb on top of his Lap the car came to an Abrupt stop and I Hadn't even remember the Driver and Kellan pulled his face away from mine

"are you ready for this?" he asked me with a Devilish grin across his perfect face

"Ready for what?" But it was too late the door Flung open and I was Blinded by the Camera flashes He Steped out Flashing his Brilliant smile to everyone reaching his hand inside the car for me. I reached up and he Pulled me out of the car and wrapped his arm around my waist I was Stunned but tried to Smile as much as he was. People screaming at us

"Kellan who Is that?"

"whats her name"

"are Ya'll Dating"

Random reporters asking every question that were weird as Hell at one point I looked up because over the rumble I couldn't hear him talking to someone

He Smiled Wide as he said my Name so I Got Closer to hear what was being said

"This is Jenn My beautiful Date"

I blushed! He thinks I'm beautiful ha Poor sap! I turned on a Dime which for me in 6 inch Stilettos was NOT easy I heard some one I knew I heard Voices it couldnt be!

"JENN WERE OVER HERE" Tizzy Screamed from about 10 yards away

I Looked at Kellan and said

"those are my friends Babe I'm going to go say Hi and let people take pictures of you alone"

"I'll let you go to your friends but I Don't want a picture that Doesn't have my Arm Candy in it" I Shoved him in a playful way and Reached up and gave him a Peck on the Cheek While I brought up one of my legs behind me... and Giggled

"I thought that would make for a cute picture"

He Growled in agreement and I Ran to go Greet my friends and the 10000 questions that were waiting in there eyes.

"Hey Ladies What did I miss?" I was trying to talk like nothing was Different like it didn't still Hurt in the best way Possible to walk

"Where the hell have you been and Why are you here when Mr. Tie Me up Tare me Down is Over there Eye Fucking the Shit out of You?" Becky asked practically drooling

Tizzy Saved me from having to Answer that question With a hug Whispering in my ear

"I want details Damnit and all Of them" She backed up and I nodded

"Give the Girl some room to Breath we have so much to tell You Jenn You Missed EVERYTHING!" Tizzy said.

"ok well we have time When we get into the club I wanna Hear all of it!"

"Don't think you are Dodging my Question Jennifer I will Throat Punch you so Help me" Becky was Laughing trying to Threaten me into Giving her the Dirt

"I will Give you Every Smoking Hott Detail in time it's not over yet..."I Looked Kellans Direction his eyes fixed on mine "not even Close to over"

"Do Ya'll want to meet him?"

All in Unison "HELL YES"

we walked over to Kellan who imindetly kissed me "Hey Babe"

Blushing again damnit... Get yourself together your cant have an Orgasm every time the man plants a Kiss on you Good GOD it was Good enough too!

"Kellen These are my friends" I went down the List of Girls

"Tizzy,Jess,Becky,and Elana. I'm not sure where the rest of the Group went but Im sure there around"

He Shook all of their hands with a Quick "How the hell are Ya'll"

"I see you are Smitten with our Jenn here" Becky says batting her eye lashes

"She's been dying to Meet you for years You have NOO Idea" Tizzy added

"OK GUYS He gets it this is not how can we embarrass the hell out of Jenn Hour"

"Well I am very Taken with Her" He gave me a wink Knowing that I was about to RUN for the car

"Shes one of a Kind" Jessica Added Blowing me a Kiss

"So what kind of trouble have you Girls gotten yourselves into My Phone had about 15 Messages on it this morning from a Very DRUNK and then a Very HUNG over bunch of Cast mates" Kellan asked Eyeballing the Line of Girls

"Lets get inside and we can Spill all the Nasty Details" Becky added with the Evil grin that could only Mean she had gotten her self into Oceans of Trouble and OHHH I had no idea how right I was!!

We got inside and found a HUGE corner booth in the back by the Dance floor knowing that no one could see up thanks to the velvet VIP ropes Kellan Leaned in to my Ear Partly because thats the only way to Hear ANYTHING and because he wanted to see how Worked up he could get me in 2 seconds

"You wanna Wine Cooler or a Martinnie or something" he Bit my Ear Lobe

DAMN HIM my mind was racing and I Lost the ability to communicate again!

"ughhh Um Yes... "I Shook My Head "No Damnit NO I want a Beer Bud Light.." I gave him a Stern look and then Grinned Grabbing him under the Table "Bud Light Please You almost made me get a Sissy Drink pay Back is Hell" I Winked

as I was Stroking him under the Table He Moaned very Loud in my ear and said something about taking this to the bathroom but from the other side of the table I heard Becky Yell at me about needing to tell me something and from the looks of it she was about to piss herself.

"Hold that thought when you come back from the Bar we can Explore the Bathroom Idea" I gave his neck a Quick Bite and Slapped his ass as he walked away he looked back and Puckered his Lips at me and Becky was by my side in a second staring and Kellan walking away

"GIRL pick your Tongue up off the Floor" I pushed her

"Sorry But HOT DAMN JENN" She waved her face as if she were getting Heated up

"So Spill Beck Tell me What your look like your going to hell for" I Grinned and she leaned in to whisper in my Ear.

"well it started out a Quiet night of trying to keep up with Jess and Tere and Elana ran off With peter some where and we didn't see here for hours!! I was walking down a Hallway in the hotel and I though it was our Hall way and since all the Fucking halls look the same I found out I was wrong when I was trying to stick our room key in to someone else's door. I spent 10 minuets screaming and Calling ya'll bitches for not letting me in when the Door Swung Open and I walked in Straight into a Hard Body and fell backwards Screaming and calling who ever had just pushed me on my ass a Fucking Prick and when I heard laughing I Didn't look up to Tell who ever it was to Get Fucked! Because I thought it was Ya'll" She Blushed and Looked up Grabbed my Shoulder and her Eyes were BRIGHT

"Jenn Do You Know who It was??

"Uhhh If I say Yes will You get your Nails out of my SHOULDER?" That shit HURT I laughed

"Oh Sorry" she laughed and let go

"It was Fucking Rob..... ROB JENN FUCKING ROBERT PATTINSON!" Her Voice was Stressed.

"So He held out a Hand and I grabbed it and he Helped me up and "HI" was all he said and the Cooked little Grin He does in the Movie is the Most Dazzling thing in Real Life Jenn you Should have seen it I know I was Drooling all over my self"

She was talking a Mine a Minuet With a Grin from ear to ear on her face

"Ok Becky Get to the good Stuff before Kellan Gets back and Sidetracks me" I was Doing the get to it hand motion

"OK Sorry well we got to talking and then he invited me into the room and I noticed he was wearing nothing but some swim trunks and I asked him if he was on his way to the pool and he said "Yea I was on my way to the Hot Tub Did you want to Join me ?" "HELL YES" was all I could get out I completely forgot that I didn't have my Bikini on But I Didn't care Commando worked out just fine!" She Paused

"What the Fuck Becky Don't start talking to me about getting Naked in a Hot tub With ROB and then Just Fucking Stop Talk Woman!!!" I was Screaming at her!

"Ok Ok Ok calm Down I'm getting to the Good Part! So we were in the Hot Tub for all of 10 minutest before He Slinked his way Next to me and Jenn I thought Just being next to him was going to make me Squeal Like a Dork then he put his arm around me and He was Whispering things in my ear"

I could imagine the whole setting in my Head and even I was getting Hott at the thought!

"he kept telling me How He was so Turned on and He Didn't have any Help to Relax So I raised my hand and said I volunteer I felt like a Tard at that second but he Grabbed my Hand and pushed it back on the edge of of the Hot Tub and then Slammed his lips on top of mine and I could feel Him pushing his Body on top of Mine and All I could do was Let a small little Moan out and he did to at the same second His Knee pulled my knees further Apart and then I realized he didn't have his Swim Trunks on anymore and thank GOD I wore Panties that were easy to get off" She was waving her face again and I was doing the same thing knowing the Good part was Yett to come!

"OK YOUR KILLING ME BECKY KEEP GOING" I was about to Slap her if she Stopped again.

"Sorry I was pausing for Dramatic effect chill the hell out...

So he had NO Shorts on and I couldn't breath anymore and I was sure my damn Heart was going to BUST out through my Ribs and He started kissing Down my neck and I was Moaning loud and I had forgotten it was a Public hot tub but I Didn't give a DAMN who ever would get close enough to hear us was going to Enter at there own Risk... So by this Point I could feel him Pressing Hard against me and Jenn I Do Mean HARD I was about to Rip My Undies off until he noticed I moved my other hand and he Grabbed me and Swung me around and he Grabbed my Waist and he Stood me up to where the water just came up the my hips and he moved his hands up to my ass and pulled me Close and started Kissing my Stomach and I couldn't help it I grabbed a two hand fulls of his hair and He Moaned against my Skin and I went weak in the knees.. he pulled at the string of my panties and Didn't Bother pulling them Down just Ripped them off and Had it been anyone else I would have been PISSED because they were Cute But that was the fastest way to get them off! He leaned back with this grin on his Face and Said "Becky are you ok with this?" before I could answer I was Kissing him and I startled his Legs His Moaning set me over the edge I need him and I needed him BAD "Becky I want you So Bad Please Please I want to Hear you I want to Feel You" and Damnit Jenn thats ALL IT took I came down on top Of Him We Screamed in Ecstasy!! Our bodies rocked together for what seemed like HOURS Jenn H O U R S "  
She had to emphasize Hours and I wanted to Hear It just as much as She wanted to tell It!

"It was the Most amazing thing Ive ever experienced and my Body Shook with him that Deep inside me We Screamed and I Dug my Nails in his Shoulders and he Pulled my Hair back as He Pushed his Hips Deeper into me and I screamed for him TO Go Faster He was Kissing me On every Part of my Body and I couldn't Stop Moaning for him, and the whole time in that HOTT ASS Accent He was Begging for me to Go Faster and Harder and it was a LINE OFF orgasms that never ended I Don't know how he did it and Its never happen before Jennifer BUT I CAME 3 Fucking times!!!!!"

She SCREAMED Shivered and fell back in to the seat of the Booth I think she just had another one by telling the Story... Shit I think I Did too.. DAMN!

My Mouth was Wide open and Kellan had just made it back to the table and Becky looked and me and I looked at her and all we could do was BUST out laughing. Poor Baby looked like he was the product of an inside joke he wasn't in on.

"Don't Worry Monkey man I'll Act the whole thing out for you Later" I said Winking at him and Grabbing my Beer out of his hands.. he couldn't have show up at a Better time I needed the beer to Cool my self off I Clinked the Bottle with Becky and Grinned because I think Kellan Knew what was going to be acted out When he sat down beside me He slid his hand up my Dress and Immediately I took a LARGE Swig of Beer Grabbed his Hand and told him we needed a Potty Break! Pulling him Towards the Opposite side of the Club all he could do was Grab my waist and Help me walk Faster!

_**Thanks for taking the time to Give it a Read! I'm Trying to upload them as Fast As I can! PLEASE feel Free to Leave Feedback! FEED THE EGO PEOPLE! lol I Do Love to hear what ya'll think! Just in case it's SHIT!**_


	4. Come on Feel the Noise

"_**Come On Feel the Noise"**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**By: J. Baxley**_

"_**Girls Rock Ya BOYS"**_

This was all brought on by some random whim to meet some boys that a bunch of us have been literally drooling over for the past 3 years. We apparently had to much to drink one night at a our yearly gathering in Seattle there were a group of about 20 of us some were to timed to try since our plane was suposto leave in the morning. But the rest of us her were all kind of "_Balls to the Walls_" we got in the Van and the only Sober one Tizzy wasn't even trying to talk us out of it. She was Down for whatever! So We Loaded up in someones car Might have Been Jam's She Lives close and started driving to Vancouver!

We had Heard that they were Shooting the last movie there and it was a Late set! So Stuffed in a HUGE van there was Becky, Jam, Lisa, Laci, Chanel, Katrina, Elana, Jessica Next to me and Tizzy driving! Off on a Road that no one knew Headed to a Place None of us had been! We were Singing at the top of our Lungs Most of Us to Drunk to Remember the words BUT then again we were drunk so it sounded good to us!

After the 2nd time around singing _"Come one Feel the Noise" _by Quiet Riot we were All starting to come down from our 3 day drunks and Needed Coffee and Aspirin and FAST! We Pulled over to this little hole in the wall restaurant and took up 2 tables. Most of the Girls were calling home to tell there Significant others that we were not going to be on our Flights but we will let them know when we would be home. Other than that The Conversation was Slow but every one kept asking What in the FUCK were we thinking? Driving to fucking Canada in the middle of the night and the only who knew better was Tizzy and she was just trying to Keep us out of Jail.. or at least that was the excuse she was using I knew Better She wanted to Stalk those boys Just as bad as the rest of us! Moral was Building back with the about 7 Pots of Coffee we had all polished off together we paid out ticket and Ran for the van. We had remembered our Mission from last nights Drunken Stupor. We were on our way to Find us some HOTT Twi*Boys! And Come Hell of High water we were going to Accomplish this!

The drive was long and boring but when were about an hour outside of the city we all started getting ready Make up and Cloths were being Thrown around and when we finally Reached our Hotel we were Smoking Hot and Ready for some good old fashion Stalking.

We Found our Rooms and everyone unloaded there things we Got a game plan together that we would meet back here in 1 hour and we split up in to 2 Groups Chanel Laci Lisa Katrina and Jam were in one Group and then Jess Becky Tizzy, Elana, and Me in another. We walked out the door double checked the game plan and we in different directions

My Group rounded what seemed a thousand conner till we saw a LARGE group of 15 year old Girls SCREAMING at a few doors down the hall and we KNEW we were in the right place I looked at the rest of my friends and said

"Some one might want to Text the other girls and Let them know we have found the Boys Rooms" With a Grin from ear to Ear

we walked into the group of screaming girls and were scattering to find a Distraction for them so they would Leave the screaming was Really starting to irritate the shit out of me and I was about to Kick some one and Becky wasnt far from it either.

Jess Standing in the middle of the Hussel and Bustle of it all just Screamed

"I JUST SAW THEM OVER THERE THEY JUST RAN DOWN THAT HALL RIGHT THERE" and in one slick Movement the teens ran for there lives and we were free to Start "_Operation Twi*Stalker_" was a Go!

We Searched for a way to get into the rooms and I saw a Chance one of them wasn't smart enough to close his door all the way and I walked into the room and searched around trying to figure out who's room it was and was going through ANYTHING I Could Find! I went into the bath room and saw a Saving Bag that had the initials engraved in the front that were K.L. And I Almost Pissed all over myself.

I ran back to the Door and told the Girls

"HOLY SHIT YA"LL this is Kellans Room I found His Shaving Kit" as I held up my Evidence

"Jenn what are you going to do Stand in his Damn Shower and wait till he gets Back Ya Fucking weirdo?" Becky said with her eye brow raised

Leave it to her to give me an Awesome Idea

"Matter of FACT yes thats what I'm going to do. I'm not leaving until I talk to Him!" I said Stomping my Foot.

"Jenn I think your a SICK bitch" Tizzy said with a Grin across her Face

"Great Minds Right?" she added

"Great Minds Indeed Tizzy!" I winked and Shut the Door

Almost 24 Long GLORIOUS Hours Later.....

Thanks to Becky and her Oh So HOTT encounter with Rob and Now my Brain was RACING just as fast and Kellan and I were on our way to the Bathroom so that I could act out Just about everything that I Becky was Nice enough to get Stuck In my Head. We were slinking across the dance floor when something caught my eye and I Stopped dead in my tracks and Kellans face was locked on mine

"what the hell did you Stop for? Am I going to have to Carry You again" He said Almost Panting

"Calm your self Tarzan" I said Stretching my neck around so I could see CLEARLY What I thought I just saw.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD TERE is on the Dance floor with Jackson and I'm pretty sure the way they are Dancing is Still Banned in Some countries" I was Screaming at Kellan and he Looked in the direction I was pointing and his jaw Dropped

"What in the Fuck is he Doing" Kellan was Laughing

Tizzy and Jackson had Meshed together to make one Swift Moving body they were in the Middle of the dance floor Not caring who the hell saw what they were doing Im pretty sure that dancing wasn't all they were doing Either.. his Lips were Falling all over every part of her skin that didn't already have something Covering it and his Hands were ALL Over the place I could Hear them Both Moaning over the loud Music ! Kellan and I took there lead and started Dancing not to far away so that if things got to hot between Tizzy and Jackson we could let them know that People WERE Watching... a lot of People

Kellan and I were Moving to the Music and for the Life of me I couldn't think of what song was on.. or the Beat for that matter I was completely Lost in Kellans Blue eyes remembering the last 20 something hours I spent With him and then I noticed Tizz and Jackson had Moved there festivities to a Secluded booth in the far conner of the Club and she was Straddling his Lap facing him... I blushed just thinking of what that Could Mean...

"What do you wanna Bet your Phone is going to be Going off in a few hours?" Kellan asked me with a Grin a Mile wide on his Face

"All depends on what the stakes of the bet Are Babe.... What have you got to Lose"

I Smirked

"ok If she doest call you in 3 hours" He Grabbed me tight to his Body "I get to Keep you 2 extra days! And Your ALL MINE No Getting out of Bed for 2 WHOLE days" Breathing on my Neck I almost couldn't get out my part of the Bet

"oooOok If she calls any Later than 3 hours.. I Get to Keep you for 2 Days No Getting Out of bed for 2 WHOLE Days!" I Whispered in his ear trying to say it exactly the way he did.

He Laughed "well it seems Win Win Doest it?"

"Seems that Way " I smiled at him

"ohhhh Mr. Lutz I Like that" he Wrapped in up in both Arms and I Shivered again

"thats Really Fucking Hott Jenn" He had my ear in his teeth and we both Giggled and Ran for the Closest closed door we could Find.

"Lock the Door" I moaned at him Between His Lips on my throat and Trying to get his Pants around his Akels

"God Damn Jenn I want you So Bad" He was Breathing HARD

"OH Yea Why don't you Show me How Bad You Want it!" I said Perching my self up on the Sink in the Bathroom we had Snuck into Lucky there was no one in there because they were about to get a SHOW

He was Between my Legs in a Instant with my Ass in both of his Hands Grinding Hard into my and I Moaned LOUD

"OHHH You Like that Jennifer?" He said panting in my Ear

"OHHH Yes Mr. Lutz I want you SOO Bad and SOOO Hard and RIGHT Fucking Now" I demanded

"You Asked for it Miss" He Hiked the Skirt of my Dress up and went to remove my Panties that I had "_Forgotten"_ to put on

"Ohh I see how it is.. You were Thinking the same way I was when we left the hotel Hu..Shame Shame Jennifer Your going to have to be Punished for being so Naughty"

"What ever Could You Mean Mr. Lutz... Have I been Bad?" I Traced a Halo above my Head

"He Bit my Shoulder and Simultaneously Shoved EVERY inch of Himself Inside of my hot Wet Waiting center! I Screamed in Absolute Ecstasy!

"JESUS Kellan You feel So Damn Good Inside me" I was Screaming in his Ear

"Mr. Lutz... Jennifer" He was Thrusting so Hard into me Holding my ass With Both Hands I was Leaning against the Mirror above the sink. My Nails Tearing his Back to SHREADS His Lips Tracing over my Shoulder and down to my Breasts again I was Moaning so Loud we couldn't Hear the People outside the Door Banging on the Door Yelling that they need the rest Room.. until Kellan Screamed Back at the Door Never Letting his eyes Leave mine and Pounding Harder with Ever word

"WE ARE FUCKING BUSY COME BACK LATER"

"Much LATER" I Screamed for him

"KELLAN OH GOD.... IM so Close Already!" I Couldn't believe that he had gotten me So Close to coming so damn Fast He slowed his Pace Down and Lifted one Hand off my ass and Pushed his Hand onto the wall I Held on tight and Wrapped my Legs Tighter around his Waist and He Sped right back Up all the while I was Moaning In his Ear

"Come with me Mr. Lutz I want to feel you" I bit down on his Ear

"Oh Fucking SHIT Jennifer"

His Whole Body Tightened and So did mine All Around him.

We Fell Back Him on top of me and he buried His face in my neck, I was Stroking His hair.

"Kellan Please Don't think Im like this normally... But Fuck me to TEARS" I was Crying not because of the Pain the Pain was AMAZING and it was something I had Never felt before!!!

"Jenn are you ok?? was that to Hard You have to tell me if I'm to rough" He was Freaking out his face was pained.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes Damnit I Hate Crying but He seemed to have that effect on me

"No Jackass I'm Fine I Like how Hard we fuck.. it's just that this has been the best experience of my Entire life and... and.... well never mind You know what I mean"

I Put my Head down trying to Straiten out my dress.

"I Do know what you Mean ive never EVER been able to Be with some one like that Jennifer. Theres just something about the way we Move together it's.... Fan-Fucking-Tastic" He Smiled and Pulled me to him and Kissed me Hard and Gave my Ass a Good Smack!

"MMMMMmMM" I Moaned into his Mouth!

"Should we see how out little bet is doing?" Kellan was pulling me out the Door of the bathroom not Caring about the line of people who were give us Dirty Looks for taking up the Bathroom and they knew why.

I couldn't help but start Laughing

When we got back to the table Becky was Straddling the Lap of Someone who Resembled Peter So I Didn't ask Questions and Elana had Slinked off with Taylor from the Note left on the Table

_**Jenn,**_

_**I'm Fine me and Taylor went to Find a Quite Place to "Talk"**_

_**Meet up with ya'll Later**_

_**Hella Love,**_

_**Elana**_

I saw the rest of the Girls on the Dance floor so I knew things were as they should be.. I couldn't help but Wonder where Tizzy was.....

"Babe do you see Jackson or Tizzy anywhere" I was Searching around

"Nope Maybe Peter or your Friend Knows" He Tapped Peter on his Shoulder

"BECKY HELLO??" I was poking her in the back of the Head.. They were NOT letting their lips Separate....

I tossed a Lime at the Back of her Head I picked up from the table

"BECKY Come up for Air and tell me where Tizzy is" I Demanded

Becky did a Motion towards the Door and then Waved me off

"Did you just Dismiss me?" I yelled and laughed at the same time "Babe text Jackson or call him or something I just wanna make sure Tizzy is with him"

"Your Such a Worrier Jennifer but Ok" He Smiled as he Dialed his Number

"J... Whats Up Man" a Long Pause and Kellans Face went RED

"WHAT I can't take this I'm impatient" I was Grabbing his Phone

"OHHHH JACKSON JUST LIKE THAT" was all I heard and I knew the Voice aparenty Tizzy was with Him... and I wanted every Stinking Detail when she Got back into her Skin I laughed to myself....

I looked up at Kellan as we were all walking out of the Club Expecting the Crowed of Cameras to be Gone.. But I was WRONG again the second we all walked out the cameras flashes were Blinding again. We all Piled into the same Limo since we were all Headed to the same place! Kellan pulled me on top of his lap and I leaned my Head down on his Shoulder and Nesseled into his neck.

"I Suppose we For fit the bet... Since we called them" I asked Yawning

"Yup Looks Like we Both Lose.. that means we both that fulfill both sides of the bet" HE Grinned

"MmmMmM I Like the idea of 2 days in bed with you Mr. Lutz" I gave him a Peck on his Neck

"Ummm 4 days Missy 2 days for each of us" He Leaned his Head on top of mine and I think I fell half asleep. To the point I could Hear what was being said but I thought it was a Dream and I heard all of my friends talking to everyone

"Soooooo You and Jenn Hu" I heard and English accent ask..

"She's Something Man I Don't know how to explain it" Kellan was taking I could feel he Chest move when he spoke

"She's One of a Kind like I have said Mr.... Fuck with her and I'll Fuck you Up SuperStar or NOT" I knew the threats of Violence from anywhere Jess always had my back ever since we were Teens..

"No Worries there I think if anything she will be breaking my Heart... I know she's going to have to leave..." and he stopped I wanted to wake up right then and tell him he was Fucking MAD I wasn't going anywhere till he made me and it was going to take an Act of GOD to get me out of his Arms! And that was THAT.

The rest of the the talking dulled into the back round I was Listing to the sound of his Breathing and the next thing I know I was being Shook Violently.

"God Damint 10 more minutes!!" I Yelled pulling a Pillow over my Head

"JENN Get Your Monkey ass up and For the Love of GOD put some Cloths On" Elana was Yelling at me... FUCK I knew it was all a Dream.. Fuck Fuck Fuck What a Dream it was.

"Seriously Jenn come on Everyone has seen what you go and None of us are impressed" Becky was Pulling a Sheet over me laughing the Whole time.

"OK I was Having the best dream of my LIFE and you Bitches just pulled me out of of it Someone had Better be Dead Dying Bleeding or Fucking on FIRE" I Yelled Throwing the Pillow in the direction that the laughter was coming from.

"WELL Than I'll just tell Kellan that your to Fucking BUSY being Pissed that we woke you up to Join him on set" Jessica was Yelling in my Ear "He did tell us to and I quote "Go Get Jennifer's Hott Ass and tell her Mr. Lutz Wants it" She was using her Bunny Foo Foo quote Fingers

A Huge Grin Lit up my face and I ran for the shower yelling at the girls on my way

"Did anyone bring me some cloths to were?"

"Uhhhh Well Heres the Thing" Tizzy Yelled back

"He Kinda sent this to you and it says (For Jennifer Can't wait to see you in this)"

Tizz walked into the bathroom holding up a big Box

I washed FAST and Jumped out of the shower and Ripped the Box open..... "you have got to be Fucking Kidding me....I pulled this Strappy Sun dressy looking thing out of the Box with a Pair of matching shoes that looked like a Death trap with heels but I was game for anything... Tizz was helping me get everything out of the box when I Slammed the bathroom door to block out the other girls

" SPILL IT MISSY Where the hell did you escape to last night and Don't forget to tell me ALL About "_OH JACKSON JUST LIKE THAT_" I did a Swooning Motion putting my palm to my forehead... Tizzy just Blushed bright Red.

"well" She Shrugged " we didn't really Escape anywhere we didn't make it out of the parking lot..." She was giggling like a 5 year old that just got a Sucker

"TIZZY You had better spill every nasty detail of what happen or im going to have Becky come and in and throat punch you!" I went for the door knob

"NO NO NO NO WIAT I"LL TELL I TELL...."

I took a step back and Started putting my make up on...

"well I'm waiting" I smiled

"well Like I said we didn't make it far we were Pretty much all Over each other from the get go and when we made it out he door somehow we found the Closet car that the Door wasn't locked on and Climbed in... we Jumped in the back seat and picked up where we left off" She Smiled Handing my my Dress

"Please tell me your Fucking with me and your really Going to give me more that that" I yelled grabbing the dress and slipping it over my Head.

"Oh my god what else do you want Jenn" Laughing out loud.

"ALL OF IT" I Yelled.

"Ok FINE Ya Sicko.... well we went to the Booth and things got HOTT way HOTT I mean I had 2 fucking orgasms before we even got out of the club Jenn! He's got some Good Finger work going on Now I understand how he plays the Guitar so well it's Amazing the way his Hot Breath felt on my skin Jenn I was Straddling his Lap and He was Kissing my Neck and My Cheeks and Grabbing my ass with one Hand and had his Fingers Buried Inside me" a Shiver went over her Whole Body

"Are you ok Tiz Do ya need a minuet?" I raised an eyebrow at her

"Jenn you have no idea.. when Kellan called Jackson picked up the phone and had his Tongue Busy at the time so he couldn't talk so I figured what ever y'all hear would be enough for y'all to understand what was going on....it was Truly ORGASMIC Jenn.. we were in the back of the car and he Threw all of his weight into every Thrust and I came over and over and over again!!! Incorporating his Hands into everything he was doing and Telling me How Bad he wanted me and How good it Felt I was Moaning so Loud I'm surprised y'all didn't hear us inside the Club. We thought we were almost caught when the owner of the car came out and tried to get into his now Locked car We were right in the middle of our Festivities and thank god the guy went back into the Club I hope he was to drunk to see us Fucking in the back seat... because we Didn't stop ... No Scratch that we COULDNT stop!!!  
When I got on top of him Jenn I Screamed for him to Slow Down even though I Didn't want him to But it was blowing my Damn MIND and he Started Bucking and I screamed and Dug my Nails into his Chest which he seamed to like because HE was Rocking a lot faster and a lot Harder and I know we had at least 3 rounds just in the backseat of the car Jenn...."She was waving her face and I couldn't agree more It was getting hott as Hell in there!

My Mind was still Swimming that #1 this was NOT a Dream at all and I couldn't be more excited about Seeing Kellan again and #2 The Girls seemed to be getting in just as much trouble as I was from the 2 Story's I had gotten so Far I Didn't know How Much Longer I Could go with out Hearing what the rest of them...

we reached the set and went up to the Security booth and said who we were and the Man pointed us in the direction that we were suposto go. Walking by 50 Traliors

until we got to some that we a Bit bigger that the 1st few rows and thees had names on the doors R.P. On one door K.S. On the next P.P., J.R . and so on and So forth. I reached the door that was Labeled K.L. I turned around to tell the girls I got it from here, but when I spun around. I was Alone. The Girls must have gotten distracted by the other Doors we had passed up "Crazy Bitches" I laughed to myself as I opened the door and Walked in.

the Inside wasn't anything Special a small couch and kitchen-et a Dozen Yellow Roses on the Counter top I went to smell them and Picked up the card inside

"Jennifer, I hope these are the Kind you Like.. I noticed the Yellow Rose Tattoo and Figured they were your favorite. I'll be in there Soon To Wrap my Arms Around You Heart -Mr. Lutz. My Whole face lit up I couldn't wait for him to get here.. but what in the hell was I suposto do before he got here? And when would he get here?

I walked through the back door looking into what I could only guess was his on set bedroom there was a large bed made up perfect with another Note

""_I knew You would Find yourself In the bedroom I hope Your Ready for Me_""

**** Thanks for taking the time to Read!! I hope you Like it! the Smut Just keeps Coming! The Evil Ego is Hungry! Please Feed the Ego! **

**It's More than Great full! XoXo Jellan  
**


	5. This time it was Different

_**This time it was different**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**By: J. Baxley**_

"_**When your Heart breaks, You pick up the pieces...**_

_**You always leave behind a Chunk with the one**_

_**Who Shattered It**_"

The wait was LONG and Boring as Hell thank GOD he had a T.V. In his Trailer I would have Lost my Damn mind. I Switched it on and settled back on the bed kicking the shoes that Kellan had sent with the dress off. I was perched up on the Pillows watching Cartoons and Content but impatient I wanted to see Him and I couldn't wait! My phone started ringing and I Jumped!

"Hello" I sung into the receiver

"JENN" I head someone scream into my ear

" Charlotte is that you?" Shocked, Charlotte who was ALWAYS in Forks when we went every year wasn't able to make it this time around Living over seas and all

"Yea it's Me! I got an E Mail from the Girls last night Heard all about You going to Stalk the Twi*Boys and I Pulled every cent I had together and Flew over asap."

"Holy Shit Char I'm So glad your hear!!! Where are you do you need us to come and Pick you up?" I was practically Jumping up and down on the bed.

"No I'm Here but this Wanker in the Rent a Cop Uniform wont let me into the Studio!" She was at the Front Gate of the Studio!!!

"I'm On my WAY I'll be there in just a few Seconds Do NOT kill the Rent a Cop Char!"

"I'm Not Promising ANYTHING Jenn Just come get me" she Laughed into the phone.

I Jumped off the bed wrote a fast note to Kellan Just incase he got back before I Did

_ Ran to the Front to Help a Friend..._

_Ready and Waiting on You!_

_XoXo Jennifer_

Threw a Quick Kiss on the Paper and Headed out the Door! I really Didn't have the slightest Idea where I was going so I stopped a Man on a Golf Cart to see which way the main entrance was.

"Excuse me Sir" I yelled Waving my Arms to try and Flag him Down.

"Yes Ma'am?" Stopping in his tracks

"Holy Shit Your Billy Burke!" My Jaw was on the Floor.

"Yes I am! And You are?" He asked Holding out his Hand

I took and Managed to stutter out my Name.

"I'm Jennifer.. I'm Here With.. well I'm Here Visiting Kellan." I blushed

"Ahhhh Yes I've Heard something about That" He Raised his Eye brow at me Grinning from ear to ear..

I wonder what that ment.. What in the hell was Kellan telling People on set? My face went Red from anger and then Red from embarrassment.

"Is there something you needed Jennifer? was it"

"Yes it's Jennifer.. Um Is there any way you can point me in the Direction of the Front entrance?"

"I Sure can.. I can do ya one better how about a Ride! Are you Leaving?" He asked

"Oh No.. Just need to go grab a friend from the gates before she's got Murder 1 on her record" I laughed and I don't think he understood. I wasn't far from the gate when we got there I could already Here Char Yelling at the security guard at the gate. I Didn't wait for the cart to stop before I jumped out and Ran to Hug Charlotte!

"Im SOOOO GLAD your Here" I Yelled!!!

"Me Too Jenn! It was a LONG Flight and....." she went quite

"Char? You ok?"

"Jenn" she Wispered "Arent you Going to Introduce Me....PLEASE"

" OH where are my Manners" I said Rolling my eyes.!

" Charlotte This is Billy Burke..Mr. Burke this is one of my Dearest friends Charlotte."

They Shook Hands and Billy Offered to drive us back to Kellans Tralior

Charlotte Jumped in the front next to Billy and I took my seat on the back I Didn't even try to interrupt there conversation I knew Char would Hop over the seat and Beat me Silent. All I could do was Smile knowing that Billy was Driving VERY Slow im assuming because they were wrapped in a conversation about traveling and how much they both enjoyed it and where they had been and I just sat back and watched Destiny Unfold it's self!

We Rolled up to Kellans Trailer and I was only half listening to Char and Billy's conversation Due to the fact that I was SOOO excited about seeing Kellan and I Didn't want to Miss a Second of him.

I looked at Charlotte "ok Girl I have NOOO Idea where the other girls ran off to but there ALL Here" Looking around "Somewhere"

"If your Not busy Charlotte I was just about to go grab some Food Id like for you to come with?" Billy asked

"Are You KIDDING ME??" Her Words Were exaggerated "Lets Go Mustache Man. . Jenn I'll see You LATER" She yelled from the Back of the Golf Cart Speeding away from me.

"Char You BETTER Call me" I tried to scream at her before they were out of sight...

"She totally ignored me" I muttered to myself. I walked back up to Kellans Door, and walked inside I wonder how much longer I was going to have to wait. Im not a Patient Person I staggered back to the "Bedroom" and Curled up under the covers of the bed flipped on some Sponge Bob Square Pants and Settled in...

"Jennifer.... Babe?" I head a Voice calling me out of my Dream Damnit every time it gets GOOD I get woke up! I flipped one eye open to see his Shining smile still as Radiant and Breath taking as it was the 1st time I had seen it.

"You had soo Better have Coffee Made" I smugly said not letting on that all I wanted was his Arms around me. A Girls gotta play some hard to get and so Far... He's been getting as much of me as One man could handle.

"Ive got coffee Made Your friends were Nice enough to warn me to NOT Wake you up with out it if I valued my Life at all"  
Ahh He thinks this is Funny but it's the God's Honest truth! My friends must Love Me!

I Stretched and Grabbed his Arm and pulled him onto the bed next to me. As if I could REALLY pull him if he wasn't willing he's all of 6 foot 3ish and has the Body build that could put the Hulk to SHAME.

"come put those Arms to Some good Use" I said wrapping my body in them. Ahh this is what Heaven feels Like. My Smile was Wide and I could feel him stroking my Hair and placing the soft sweet Kisses on my Head, What was he thinking? Why would he give me this V.I.P. Treatment? I wasn't complaining but I just kinda wanted to know what in the world Possessed him to take a Chance of some Random Chick hiding in his Shower? Does he do this a lot? And what has he been saying to the rest of the cast on set? Because Billy knew who I was the second I said my Name... Which reminded me I needed to Text Char and make sure our Good friend Billy was going to Make it back to the set in one piece!

"Tell me something?" I Asked as we laid there This time it was Different there was No Urgency to Do anything. No Overwhelming urge to Rip our cloths off... it was just Nice and Relaxed to be laying there in Each other arms. Watching Sponge Bob!

"OK What do you want me to Tell you?" He said Stroking my Arm.

"What are you thinking about? Not that I'm complaining in the least, but I kinda Wish I knew what it was that made all this Happen... I'm Ecstatic that you wanted me to stay the other night when you found me in the Shower!, But Why so Long, And When... Well How long Do I have left in this Dream?" I Didn't open my eyes I Didn't want to see the Look he was holding on his Face the tone of his Voice painted a vivid picture of him in my mind with a Very stern almost upset expression with Pain in his Eyes., But surly not for me... He barley knew me! I thought at Best I was a 1 night stand that just had carried over a few more nights!

"well Miss Jennifer Your Right Eventually we are going to have to Separate and I'm not looking forward to it anymore than you are, And I Don't plan on it for being for very long if I have anything to do with it!"

I heard a Smile in his Voice and I popped my eyes back open and looked up. I Stayed Snugly Wrapped close to his Chest listing to his Heart rate pick up which was turning into my favorite sound in the world!

"What are you getting at Sir." With that same old Sarcasm in my Voice!

"well I was hoping we could get to know each other better."

What in the hell was he talking about... he had already seen more than my gynecologist! What else was there to know about one person!

"Like what Kellan? Tell me what you would like to know I'll tell you anything." there I go sounding like an Insane person again I repeated the words in my head....

"Where are you from, Do you have Brothers or Sisters, What brought you to Vancouver ? Just for Starters" His infinite smile still stretched across his face awaiting my answers.

"Well to start I guess I'm From Texas, Just south of Houston " I said with a Wink

"Ohh a Southern Girl I See where the Accent comes from now"

I Laughed "Southern Girls do it better!" I gave him a Peck on the lips

"ummm about Family Ive got 3 Sisters and 1 Brother I'm very Close to Mom and Dad Ive got 2 Cats a Ferret Named Tonka Truck and a 62 pound Boxer who thinks he's a Lap Dog, the list Is Endless really!" I got quite and waited for him to tell me to stop talking all together. Conveniently leaving out the 1st question about WHY I was in Vancouver that was better off not being told...

"AND Come on Jenn that can't be all there is?" he was asking for MORE? Poor Guy had No idea what kind of Hell he had just unleashed on himself

we spent the next 5 hours just talking about everything, Family, Friends, Likes, Dislikes, What kind of Food is Better after Sex and I think we agreed on that one which was Ice cream! The Conversation got a little heated sometimes but that was fine we both seemed to like arguing about things, He was in the Kitchen or the sorry excuse for one anyway and was getting things out to cook something! I was sitting on the small couch talking to him about Why I like 2% milk instead of whole (YES we had covered a lot of ground)

"What in the same hell are you Making other than a Mess Mr." I got up and walked Over to him standing at his back I Wrapped my arms all the way around his waist and layed my head down on his back!

"Im Making some Food... Omelets sound Hella good Right now... We gotta eat sometime" as the words came out of his mouth I remembered I hadn't eaten ALL day wait what time was is it? I ran for my phone in the bedroom Digging through my Overly large purse and Cursing at it for eating my Cell phone I finally Found it elbow deep in my HUGE Bag and I promised myself I would get a smaller one when I got home. I Flipped the screen on my sidekick and exiting out of the 20 new text messages I had and not thinking about listening to my voice Mails from MOM I'm sure asking why I wasn't on the plane home. I would have to Explain Latter I sent her a text in the drunken car ride up to Vancouver .....3:44 am. Holy Shit we had been up for hours just talking this was the 1st time since we met where we Weren't ripping each others cloths to Shreds and it was a nice Change of pace.... for now.

I walked back into the living area of his cramped trailer and sat down and called my Voice mail

There were a few from the Girls the other night about being lost in the hotel and something about having WAY to much to drink!!! Then I got to Mom's

"_Jennifer Where are You I got a text last night saying something about Fucking Canada and that you would be home soon Call me ASAP_" I deleted

"_JENNIFER BARBARA If you Don't call me back in the next few hours I Swear I'm Calling the Police to come look for you_"

Damit I need to call her..

"Babe I'm going to step outside and make a phone call real fast..." I reached up and gave him a kiss and walked out the door DREADING what I was about to Hear I had no idea what time it was in Texas but Just to let her know I was fine and there was no need to freak I would leave her a Message!

The phone rang and Rang and My Mom answered, SHIT was the only thought I had,

after Promising her I was fine to Call off the search party, and there was no reason to worry, Telling her all about the trip to Vancouver and How I Met who I met and How I ended up in the poor boy's Shower! There wasn't a whole let else she needed to know! So I left it at that Told her that I would call her tomorrow and let her know when I was going to be home to give her FULL Details.

I ran back inside to be with Kellan and his Smile was waiting on me

"have a good talk with mom?" he asked with a Goofy Smile on his face.

"She worries." I chuckled "MMM I'm starving and that smells really Good!"  
we ate and talked More about Music and Books and we got into another heated talk about country music and why I liked it and why he Didn't and It didn't matter because I knew he was wrong. It was Fantastic to just be with him laughing I felt the Unbreakable bond being formed. We were finished eating and I was getting tired again,

"well I've got to go and get a work out in before shooting starts up" he Flexed his Arms and I quivered DAMN I Love those arms

"Wait your Not going to Sleep before You go back to the set? Are you Nuts? I was Shocked and felt Horrible for Keeping him up all night long,

"Nope... I think I'll be ok there's only 2 scenes to shoot should take long and then we are going to SLEEP." Giving me a look that told me Other wise!

"How about a little inspiration before you RUN off to go make your Guns Bigger Macho Man" I was on top of his lap in seconds kissing him Deep, His armes Wrapped them selves around me, a hand gently caressing my back and the other in my Hair pulling my face into his, I moaned into his Mouth his Breath was intoxicating. My hands made there way from around his Neck to firmly planted on his Chest to stabilize myself. Just being in this Man's Company could make my knees go weak, Make my Heart come to a complete stand still but yett when he pushed his lips to mine my Hear would be raching to to Point it could BUST. What is is about him? Why Him, How Did him and I make this happen, I must be the luckiest girl in the world. But it made me wonder, how many other lucky girls were there on his Bed Post??

"Wait." I pulled back trying to catch my breath from the my sensual kiss I've ever experienced so far.

"What,,, What happen? Did I Do something wrong.. Something you didn't like?

HE was Panting hard trying to catch his Breath also..

"OH GOD NO. You're Amazing!! well I'm just being an Insecure Girl. I have one more question for you.. Before we continue" I winked at him.

"ok Shoot" He Ground his Hips into me making sure I KNEW this was going to Continue! I Bit Down on my bottom lip trying to regain the words I was about to try and form a sentence with.

"Well I can't help but think I'm Not the 1st girl.... well "  
"Jenn" He cut me off. "I'm not Angel that's for sure! But I can honestly tell you I've Never been in a Situation like this ever."

I Smile and he knew that was exactly what I needed to hear. Weather is was true or not I Didn't care I believed him, His eyes were always so honest!

We picked up right where we had left off.. His lips were Searching all over my skin as I Moaned for him not to stop, His strong hands were Grabbing my ass Like it was going to Fall off. My fingers Woven tight into his Beautiful blonde hair As his Lips moved Down my Throat, light Seductive Kisses Tracing there way Down to my Shoulders. I heard a Quick Growl and in a swift movement he Grabbed my ass Grinded me into his Hardening self! Picked me up, and I Wrapped my legs all the way around him locking my Ankles Behind him. He looked at me in the eyes and the look of Urgency was back in his eyes. And he pressed His lips to mine, and he walked us to the bedroom. Our lips not missing a beat. He laid me out on the bed and I couldn't wait to get his weight on top of me, I Wanted him more than any other man in the world. Was is weird for me to feel this connection with the God standing in front of me? When he let his Jeans fall down to his Ankles I couldn't care less anymore. All I knew was I wanted him and I wanted him NOW.

This time was Different instead of the Pure RAW Passion we had for each other, Where we knew that each other knew how bad we wanted to be together and we were Pretty much Down for Breaking what ever happen to be Under us,

It was Slow and Sensual I could tell his Demeanor was Very Different, He Slowly Kissed me and Caressed every part of my Body. Taking his time letting his Hands explore over every inch of skin. Reaching around me to pull me Close, My whole Body Shivered with his lips on my Neck and my shoulders, this was New this wasn't like any other time we had been together. It was almost to much to ask for! My Mind was swimming in the idea of Kellan putting this much Emotion into this, Was AMAZING he was taking his time Enjoying every second. Moaning Against my skin. I was Running my fingers through his Hair, My breath getting Shallow and faster. I was Panting " I want you Jennifer Probably more than I should But You Bring out something in me, and damn I Just want to be next to you every second of every day!" He whispered in my ear.

I could feel his ever growing errection and I knew this time it was going to be Different. We Didn't have a need to talk, I just looked Deep into his eyes as my Moaning got louder... and when He and I were both ready he Slid deep inside me. And I gasped it was so Different, but comforting at the same time, My body throwing heat wave after heat wave, and I shivered as he Moved in and out of me at a Steady pace his eyes locked on mine. I could see every emotion in his eyes at any given time and this wasn't Lust this was more soo Much more,

My Hands were all Over him and my ankles locked around his waist again

"Ohhhh Kellan your feel Amazing" I moaned to him

"Jenn WE feel Amazing together" and that was all that needed to be said. We kept up the same pace for what seemed like Hours never getting tired of it once, Exchanging Kisses every time we had the chance his Lips were soft and felt cosmic on mine. He Moved in and Out of me and My Panting was getting Harder and Harder, I LOVED When he was Rough and Hard about it. This time was so much Better. He as still hitting every spot that made me want to Climax every time he pushed every inch deep inside of me, but Made me want to Make this last forever, the only times our eyes weren't staring in to one another's was when he would pull his head down and brush his Lips against my bare skin never Skipping a beat with the motion we had going it was Fa nominal! I was Rocking my hips into him making sure to take all of him into me with every Thrust!

I noticed him speed up just a little bit, I knew it couldn't last forever.

"Babe you Fantastic Please Don't stop I want ALL of you Kellan Every Part of you"

"Oh God Jenn Move your Hips Just like that Yea Baby" He was Eye to eye with me his breath on my tongue making my head spin out of Control.

"Please come with me Jennifer.... I Love making Love to you Jennifer"

That was all it took I sped my Hips up to make sure I did just what he had asked for. I wanted to Please him in Every way Possible.

In Unison we Screamed together in Climax only I Took it a Step Too Far By yelling out for him

"OH MY FUCKING GOD KELLAN _I LOVE YOU_"

He Swung over me to clean up the mess we had just made and was quite. I knew I had messed up I'm sure I scared the hell out of him, I Didn't mean to. A Voice inside me was Yelling "_DONT TAKE IT BACK_".

He laid on his Back looking up at the ceiling for a while and I turned over with my back towards him wrapping myself in the sheet.. Rushing though anything I could think to say to make things a little Less awkward.. I couldn't take it back.. and I Didn't want to I just wanted to go back and NOT say it out Loud!

"I'm going to the gym" he announced as he hoped out of the bed and grabbed his cloths and got dressed faster than any man I had EVER seen.

"I'll have a Car take you back to the hotel....I'll call you later okay" He said Swinging out the Door and slamming it shut behind him.

I sat up with my back against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees, What in the hell was I thinking? Well I wasn't apparently!

I looked at the time it was not 6 am and I knew my friends would be making there rounds to check on each other soon. So I got up and slipped my dress back on and my Shoes and heard a tapping at the Door... I opened the door and a Tall Lankey man asked If I was Jennifer? I nodded and he said

"Mr. Lutz sent me to pick you up and Take you back to your Hotel" He put his Arm outwards as if he were trying to be a Gentleman.

"Thank you" I couldn't be more ready to get the hell out of there at that minuet! I was Terrified I knew what I had Done would Change everything, I was Certain it would stop everything and I wasn't ready for it to be over I Needed him, Like I needed air. But what could I Do to fix this,

in just a few short minuets I was back in the hotel and headed for my room. A thousand Hall ways to doors that all looked the same and every door reminded me of Him. The fateful morning we met in the shower.

What in the fuck would possess me to say that to him. I was always in control of what came out of my Mouth! ALWAYS and I meet him and my whole life goes through the Damn Window. I would find a way to set this Right I knew I had to. And if he asked me to leave him anyway well I would just find a way to deal with that.

I Went to the bathroom in our room and started to run a Hott bubble bath! That's just what I needed after the rejection of watching him get dressed and out the door in 10 seconds flat! My Heart was Hurting but I knew what he must be feeling. Like I'm Crazy and I'm just a Nut ball all together. I Removed the dress and Shoes, threw my Hair up into a Messy bun and Stepped into the bath my Nerves were still shot so it only helped a little but to be in the Jacuzzi tub... I knew I had royally Fucked up and I Didn't think I was going to get my chance to try and smooth things over.

How in the hell could I have said that. The one saying in the world that will make a Man RUN for the Damn hills other than "_I'm Pregnant_" and I had to go off and Throw out I Love you. My Head was drowning in thoughts not knowing which way was up. Do I? How could I? I have Never felt like this Before... Wait what am I really occupying the thought of being in love after only a few days of being with him, and Drooling over him for years? No I can't even think about it. There's no way.... Is there?

_**Thanks for Reading! Hope that You Loved it as much as I Love writing it! Please Let me know what you Like and Didn't Like about the Chapters. Maybe I can work on it! The Ego is Forever Hungry "Please Feed the Ego" **_

_**  
Lots of Love**_

_**-Jellan-**_


	6. It Was What it Was

**It was what it was.**

**Chapter 6**

**By J. Baxley**

"**And then... it was like **_**BAM**_**"**

I climbed out of the tub dried off, and started getting ready for the day. Pulling on a pair of Jeans and my Team Jellan T shirt that the Girls had made for me for our Forks trips. Sat down in front of the Mirror to put my face on. I was Distracted and for good reason, How could I have said that.. I should have just kept my damn mouth Shut.. but in my defense we were in the Heat of the Moment and it as one hell of an Orgasm, and they way he Moaning was to much.. And HE SAID "LOVE" before I Did.. Yea it wasn't in the same Context but He said it. I felt my face get RED with Anger, Why should I feel so Bad about telling him how I felt? I Didn't even hear the Door open and the Girls come in. till Most of them were rushing the bathroom all talking at once.

"Sooooooo" Katrina asked with Wide eyes

I couldn't answer... there was no way I could tell the girls what had just happen and that I Didn't think I would ever get to see Him again. My Heart hurt too much to even think about it. Trying to keep up my smile and not let on what I was feeling inside I just said "Great" and left it at that.

They would know something is wrong my Girls knew me to Well. Over the past Years we had all gotten very close We were Family! Kellie was Trying to show me How to get Creative with eye Shadow and telling me that Kellan would LOVE this look. I felt a tear escape my eye. Damnit Jenn stop it NO Crying, Not For him You Barley know him this isn't right! How could I feel like this for someone I barley know! It doesn't make any Fucking sense!

At that Second I was bombarded with Questions

"What Happen? Are you ok? Did He Hurt you?"

Everyone was trying to ask everything at once, I just assured them I'm Fine and NOOO HE didn't hurt me Not in the sense they were asking about. Not physically. On the outside I was fine all except the small bruises on my body that were in undisclosed locations Due to the HOTT Rough Orgasmic Sex we discovered that we both LOVED!!!

But inside I was Broken, my Heart had never hurt like this! It was completely different I felt like my Heart had Fallen out on the floor and Broken into a million pieces. The pain was almost to much to bare, but I guess this is what I get for thinking it was anything more than what it was. I brought this on myself and this is what I get! This was the hell I had to endure after the Days of Heaven I was Lucky enough to be a part of. And I would pick up most of my heart off the floor, all but the huge chunk I Left with Kellan, and walk away.

"it is what it is." I said out loud so the girls would Understand that I Didn't have any wishes to talk about this right now, and corrected myself in my head, "it Was what it WAS." My Head was Still Spinning, I had to do any and everything to Push this Back until I made it back to Texas. After than I could have whatever mental Breakdown I needed to have! I stuck all my Feelings and all the pieces I had left of my aching heart Inside a Lock Box and Closed it for the rest for my stay I couldn't ruin this for the rest of the Girls. After everyone was ready to go about our day! I Hunted down a few of the Girls that I knew had Exciting things to tell me. I needed a Distraction in the WORST WAY.

"Charlotte" I Yelled. "Wait up"

"Hey Jenn How was your Night" She was moving her eye brows up and down.

"I would rather Hear about YOUR night Miss thing!!" I Pointed a Finger at her.

"And I want every Stachey Detail"

"OHH MYYY GOODDDD Jenn you have no idea what it's Like with a Man with a Stashe!!" She had Goose bumps Forming on her body SO knew this was going to Get GOOD!

"SPILL DAMNIT" I was Urging her almost threating bodily harm.

"ok well after we left you to get Yourself 7 sides of wrapped up in Mr. Lutz Arms"

Hearing his Name shot a pain in my Chest that would have normally toppled over, it hurt but I Just Wrapped my arms around my Chest to Hold myself together.

"WELL we went to have Dinner at this Local Pub and talked about traveling and where he has Homes and things he was working on now as far as Movies and, how he's trying to keep his hectic schedule working for him." She was Using her Hands a lot while she was talking I had to Doge a flying Hand a few times but I knew Charlotte would be one of the girls I wouldn't have to pry info out of.

" we were on our way back and he asked me which hotel I was staying in so I told him that we were staying here and he was all for walking me to my Room. Such a Gentlemen he is!" She Winked " He walked me all the way up to our door and I asked him if he would like to get a night cap in the room I was PRAYING all the girls were still out because I noticed it was going on 2 am, and I had no idea what time Billy.... He asked me to Call him Billy" Giggling She was Glowing she was sooo Happy.

"So he came in the room and my Prayers were Answered because the room was empty we sat and talked some more and I explained to him why I was there and he laughed a lot! But understood I told him that I had a HUGE thing for him, and told him about my Stashe obsession which he laughed harder! And said that he never liked the thing but knowing that I Liked it made it easier!!!!!"

"ok Char are you going to get to the Good Stuff Sometime this YEAR" I needed something to keep my Mind Busy so I wasn't thinking of the Long talk Kellan and I had before I went and FUCKED everything up.

"YES I'm just getting to that, He said it was getting very late he had to Shoot early so He was thinking of just passing out there if I Didn't mind. I ABOUT jumped on top of him with those words..." She Stopped me mid walk and Grabbed my Shoulders and looked at me.

"PURE RAW AND HOTT" She Yelled at me. Those were some damn good words to use describing how the night went! I was READY for every Detail.

"We Started out Being Sweet and Coy, and then.. well and then I took Over. " Her eyes grew wide and She started breathing a little deeper. "I all but jumped on top of him Jenn it was fabulous I had a few good drinks in me and so did he. But it was so HOTT! His Strong hands All over my Body and his Lips Crushing into mine, His tongue was exploring mine while his Hands were making there way up my shirt to get it off, I was whimpering I couldn't help myself! He got my shirt over my head and I pushed my lips back against his while I was undoing the buttons on his shirt and ripping it off his body as fast as I could!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Charlotte!" I said catching my breath and waving my face while we walked inside the restaurant where were having breakfast!

"Don't think your getting out of telling me about" Sitting down inches from Her,

"OHHH I'm Not even close to Done Jenn." She racked her brain while she was trying to figure out where she left off.

"ok so I had his Shirt off and thrown across the room and He was undoing my bra and I mind you Our Lips never skipped a beat! I grabbed his face with both my hands to hold him still and I could feel the sweat pouring out of me and the Heat Radiating off his Body was so Intense! I Loved feeling the prickles of his Mustache rubbing against my lips! It sent giggles all through me! We were both laying down I was still Straddling him and I could feel Him Hard against my Center and I WANTED HIM!" she was panting now.

"AND" I almost yelled

"I started to undo his belt and he grabbed my hands and looked deep into my eyes! And Jenn I Melted! I knew me being coy was Out the window! I could feel myself getting more and more wet every second I knew it would only be a matter of time before he could feel it too! He reached up and Brushed my Cheek with his Thumb while he reached the rest of his fingers behind my neck and pulled me to where my ear was right at his mouth.

"I want you Charlotte" He whispered in my ear while the other hand reached around under my Skirt, and grabbed my ass Firmly!

"I rolled over and pulled him on top of me Because no matter how bad He said he wanted me I wanted him ten times more! I wanted to feel him on top of me but he must not have been ready for that yet Because he started to move his hand from my face and traced down my next Pressing his Tongue deep inside me taking my breath away literally. His hand was still moving right over top of my Chest down the center of my Breast moving it slightly to the left to brush over my hardening nipple and I couldn't help but squirm"

Holy shit Charlotte was here 10 minuets before she met Billy thank god the waiter came them I needed to calm down I was bright red and it was suddenly 100 degrees inside on a day where the temp was a cool 66. we all ordered our drinks and All I needed was ICE and a LOT of it! So I ordered a tall glass of ice water and turned my attention back to Char..

"Where was I?" she was teasing me tapping her finger on her Chin Smirking.

"not Funny Charlotte!" I smiled!

"right right right we were getting to the good part! So He moved his hand over my breast making my skin tingle all over and goose bumps covered every inch of my skin! I was Moaning for him to Keep going! And I got my Wish! His hand found the bottom seam of my skirt and Pulled it up! And his thumb was moving in circles around my center and I knew he could feel how turned on I was! Because he picked up his Pace. The only thing between me and Him was a sheer piece of lace! And then even that was gone! With a Snap of his wrist my Nickers were GONE! And his Fingers picked right back up! He was kissing and caressing my neck with his Lips and tongue and still whispering in my ear telling me everything I wanted to hear!

"Oh God Charlotte I don't remember the last time I wanted some one so Bad!"

and

"I want to feel you, Every Part of you"

" it was Madding knowing I was so Close to an orgasm already and all he was doing was moving his Thumb over my clit!

So I told him I wanted him NOW and NOW Wasn't fast enough for him to get his pants off. It was cute really he Smiled and and Moved his Body down Trailing his way down with his tongue All the way down my abdomen I was Squealing In delight! And then **BAM!** She hit her Hands on the Table. Scared the shit out of me I jumped!

"BAM WHAT CHARLOTTE" I did Yell at her this time! DAMN I felt like I was pulling teeth to get these girls to open up to me! Which in all fairness I hadn't told them a damn thing about what had happen to me and Him Either. Him I was going to result to calling Him.. HIM He didn't get a Name anymore! Just the thought of his Name Made me want to jump on the next plane home and pretend this was just all a Great.. Who the fuck was I kidding the BEST dream I had ever had!

I had to make myself come out of my trance so I could Hear the rest of Charlotte's Story Which I wanted to hear MORE than anything. She was looking at me like I had been talking to myself for the past few minuets.

"Keep going BAM what??" I was pleading for details!

"BAM as in his Mouth was on me Jenn... ON ME" her eyes were Bulging out of her head.

" His Lips felt fantastic on my Lips it was a THOUSAND times better on my Core! His tongue that was exploring mine seconds before was now Deep inside me and it felt Glorious! Simply Glorious! I was Screaming at this Point and not because his Stache was tickling me in the best place possible, but because DAMN that man can work his tongue in ways that should be ILLEGAL!!!! it was that good! I mean I know he is an older man but WOW he has got Awesome skills because the way he can Moan and still not Lost concentration while I'm Grabbing his Hair to push him in harder was... well it was Like Nothing else! And it wasn't over. I was moving his tongue and fingers in unison and I was begging and pleading for him not to stop till I climaxed! It was Mind blowing." She stopped to chug down her glass of water and order something to eat. I took her lead and drank my water as fast as I could! I was suddenly on fire!

Our food came and I Didn't think she was going to finish telling me about her encounter with Billy, and I started freaking out.

"Charlotte that can't be everything! Don't leave me Hanggin" I managed to say shoveling food into my mouth!

"Nooo thats not everything Jenn" she reassured me.

"He made his way back up to me Slithering and I was still In a BAD way needing him! Stopping every few seconds to press his full lips to my body, and Nibble a bit. I was about to Scream it felt so good! The whole thing was Fantastic, Breath taking,"

She was Waving her Fork around and I was Dodging Being poked By utensil while she was getting down to the Nitty Gritty Details!

"I was looking down at him the whole time and his eyes were fixated on mine while he was licking around my navel I was Digging my Fingers into the Sheets Clutching the for Dear Life! And Then I noticed some how the Man had his pants already off.. and I was PRAYING we were done with for play! My prayers were answered he moved up put one arm under my shoulder wrapping his fingers over. Used his knee to move my legs apart. His deep breather was soothing my frantic heart a little and then Oh MY GOD JENN he warned me before he did it but when I felt him inside of me I SCREAMED, it was So much more that I EVER Dreamed. It felt like he Filled ever inch of me with himself! AND to make it better he was Moaning almost yelling for me!! I was in HEAVEN Jenn"

She was GLOWING.. Wide eyed she was THRILLED about this. And it seemed that they had gone A LONG TIME!

"it was OVER and OVER again Jennifer we Did things that will keep me in Confession for 3 months straight and I Loved every second of it.. and I want MORE"

"Holy Hell Char" Bless Billy's Heart he had no idea what he had just opened up for himself. I almost needed to laugh to myself this was what I needed to take my mind off things.

"You have NOOO Idea Jenn, It's only going to get better He and I have a Date After this.. ohhh By the WAY the girls said I'm Rooming with you... sooo Make yourself Scarce OK" She said with a Chuckle!

"OH Yea I won't Be anywhere in the hotel when You two Decide to "GOOGLE" all over Gods green Earth" I said Laughing. I'll find something to do that keeps me FAR away from that hotel room .. or that hotel ALL Together!

She was Truly happy with the way her Trip had started out! It was amazing that all my Sisters were having such a Great time on our little side trip, and I couldn't' wait to get home. We all Finished up eating and told each other where we would be, and Parted ways. Some of the girls were headed back to the Studio Chanel Katrina Lisa and Laci and Lily! Apparently Chanel had caught the eye of a Kick in ass director and Katrina was Singing a Song for a Soundtrack for the same Movie now! Wow they were Just Racing the the Top! I wasn't surprised I knew my Girls had Redonkulous talent!

Lily However had Caught more than Just the eye of a Barley Legal Taylor Lauthner! And was Getting herself imprinted on a Hourly Basis!!

Becky Tizzy and Jess Went with me for a walk around the City to see what Kind of Trouble we could get ourselves into! And I made the wrong Choice going with group because they Didn't care that I didn't want to talk about what was going on With me Because they would Beat It out of me if need be!

"So are you going to tell us why you are here and not with a Certain someone who will remain Nameless (cough Cough) KELLAN" Becky said Covering her Mouth

"Yea Jenn Come on we need Details or we are going to assume he needs an Ass kicking" Tizzy was Punching her Fist into her other hand!

"I'm Fine Really guys I just think it's over which is ok.. I mean I couldn't ask for Forever right!" a Half smile was all I could Muster up.

"YOU DIDN"T JENNIFER" Jessica stopped Right in front of me blocking my Path.

"What are you talking about Jess?" Don't look in her eyes She will know what happen she can totally read your Mind right now and you know it.. QUICK SAY SOMETHING

"WHAT" Wide eyed I asked.

"I can't Fucking Believe you said that... Are you out of Your Ever Loving Mind?"

She yelled at me

"God Bless America Jessica I Didn't Mean to say it.. it just Slipped out! What the fuck did you want me to do Tell him my Bad and move on"

"WILL SOME ONE TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Becky and Tizzy were looking at us like we had Lost our damn Minds.

"She Said the L word... she said She Loved him." Jessica was saying Pointing at me like I was on Trial for Murder! So said one little work that scares every man what the hell could I do about it now?

"OHHHHHHHH SHIT" Tizzy's mouth hit the floor.

"I Don't want to talk about it Y'all Please!" Pleading I had gotten my Normal face on and I wanted to keep it like that.

"To damn BAD Your gonna talk about it" Becky was Pulling my arm leading me to a park bench a few feet away. She pushed me Down and then I felt like he Volturi were Staring down at me Waiting on me to tell them Why I should LIVE.

"You have about 2 seconds to Start talking" Jess Demanded!

"ok if I tell y'all you have to leave it at that and just let it be ok. "

they all shook there heads in agreement. So I started at the beginning! And told them everything right down to the part where I Yelled at the top of my Lungs what was going through my Head, and Made the man of my Dreams run Faster than a Fugitive being chased by the police!

None of us said a word. My arms were wrapped snugly around my Chest trying my hardest to keep myself from falling apart. Tizzy Wrapped me in a hug telling me how sorry she was for me. Jessica was cursing the Ground. She had been telling me for Years I was getting soft and Apparently I really was!

Becky said nothing which was NOT normal and was kinda Worrying me.

"Beck are you ok? Can you hear me"

I was waving my hand in front of her face.

"HU.. What... Yea, No totally I'm fine I'm just in shock I think. WOW Jenn thats a Monumental fuck up. But I can't say that I blame you.. Ive gotten myself in to some Fun things this week too" She laughed making a face like she was remembering her indiscretions. And I was going to know what they were if I had to Hold her down and Chinese water torture them out of her!!!

"I really just wanna have some alone time if y'all don't mind. Just go grab a Cup of coffee or something" I walked away from my 3 Friends and headed in a Direction I didn't know but I had my lap top and I wanted to search for flights home while I got a STRONG cup of Coffee and there was BOUND to be a Star bucks on just about every conner!

Sure as Hell, I ran across one With in 10 minuets of Walking! Walked inside and ordered a Vintie Vanilla Late and paid for some Internet use which was 15 damn dollars I wasn't asking to Borrow the Damn computer I mumbled under my breath when I paid for everything. I Grabbed my Coffee and Started checking my E Mails, LOTS of Junk mail.. Worried E Mails from mom before I called her! Time to Check on my TSTA Girls who sadly couldn't make it!

About an hour into Laughing with the girls on the Site, Giving them the Low down on How we all got to meet the Cast and we were having a BLAST! And Shame on the ones who went home instead of coming to Canada with us! My Phone beeped. New Text message?

"Who in the hell Is that" I said Flipping my phone open I Didn't recognize the Number,

"I Need to talk to you K"

NO.... It couldn't be? I wrote back FAST

"ok So Talk" I texted back just in case it was Him I was not showing weakness even though Had I not been Sitting down my knees would have given out from being weak!

Bling Bling Bling My phone was telling me I had a new text again. My Heart was Pounding...

"I'm Sorry I Didn't Mean it" was all it said..

"What in the Fucking Hell"I said WAY to loud every one was staring at me now

How could he apologize for something I said. It was my fault and I was ready to scream! But I still wasn't 100% Sure it was him,

Bling Bling Bling the next text came though

""When you Screamed that to me I freaked out. I know it was a Hott Fucking Moment But it Scared the hell out of me"

Uh Yea it was him

"It wasn't Your Fault I shouldn't have said what I said. Don't worry im Getting a Ticket back to Texas right now"

there one less thing for him to worry about and one less thing for me to have to "pretend" to deal with.

BlingBlingBling

DAMNIT leave it alone Lutz Like I need to feel any worse about this. I Looked at my phone.

"If you Leave you had better be Ready for me to Follow You. I want to see you, Give me a Chance to talk you out of it. Where are you?"

OK NOW I'm Fucking confused. One second he can't get away from me any faster if he were on FIRE and I was Gasoline! "Fucking Idiot" I said out loud again.. Even the People behind the counter were staring at me now.. ok I think I've made Enough of a scene in HERE.

BLING BLING BLING the ring tone seemed to keep getting louder With every text he would send. That I kept ignoring.

"Please Jennifer Don't Leave like this. Please I Need to See you"

DAMNIT I'm such a sap. How can I tell him no. I Don't want to feel that rejection again, and at the Pace we were going before There wouldn't be a lot left of my Heart to let him stomp on.....

Fuck it! It was worth it! I Did Love him. I was 100% Butt Crazy in Love with him and I Didn't care if he Shredded every last piece of my Heart it Didn't matter to me. It was his to Rip apart if he wanted to! It had always been his. Flipping my phone back open my Fingers were going a Mile a Second.

"ok I'll meet up with you, where?

Before it could Bling again I hit the read button.

"Meet me at the hotel in my Room. There Is a Key for you at the front desk"

"Ok" was all I could reply. I Grabbed all my Junk and threw my laptop back in my bag and RAN Like hell for the Hotel.

_**As Always thank You for Reading! I hope the Smut is HOT Enough for Ya'll! lol Please Let me know how I'm Doing! I can't Promise Dancing Leprechaun's!**_

_**BUT if Your a Good Sport and Leave a Some Comments. Good Bad or Indifferent! I'll See if I can get a Nakie Cullen to do a Little Jig For Ya! **_

_**XoXo**_

_**Jellan  
**_


	7. Broken Strings

**Broken Strings**

**Chapter 7,**

**By J. Baxley**

"**Let me Hold You one last time, It's the Last Chance to Feel Again. But You Broke me, Now I cant feel anything"**

I Ran, which is not easy for me being a thick girl. But I ran like a bat out of hell. I wanted to see him. I Didn't care if he told me to leave and never come back I was going to tell him everything. I was going to shout at the top of my Lungs! The wind was whipping by me and I'm sure was doing nothing good for my hair, But again I Could care less my Heart was Beating again I held out hope that he wanted me to be with him. And thats all it took to make me sprint the last Block! A thousand thought running through my head. And I came to a dead stop.

What in the fuck was I doing. Running into the arms of a Man who I only really knew a week or so to tell him I really do Love him. I must have really lost my damn mind.

I walked the rest of the way to the doors trying to catch my breath, and think FAST.

Could I do this? Could I risk it? Was I able to be the Kind of Girl He needed. The Sex was FANOMINAL! And the connection we had was unreal! But what else could there be! Im nothing like what he needs to be with. I'm not the type of girl who walks red carpets. Im a Stay in the Shadows Suffer in Silence type! What about my Job? I Love my Job I couldn't Leave! When I reached the front doors to the hotel I put my Hand on the Silver handle and Pulled the doors seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. But I knew it was the weight of the Decision I had to make holding me back. Should I go up Stairs? Or should I turn around and leave and pray that one day I would look back on this and Laugh.

"Yes Ma'am can I help You?" The young man at the Desk asked me.

"Can I please have a Pen and some Paper?" I had made up my mind.

Handing me some letter head and a pen he asked "Is there anything else I can help you With?"

I Looked at his Name tag. "No Andrew this is all for now thank you."

I searched for a Spot where I could sit and write out my thoughts. I walked over to the other side of the lobby there was a Long Leather couch sitting on the far wall and I threw my things down and Flopped down next to them. I felt my eyes whelp up as I put the pen to the paper.

Kellan,

I Know I promised to meet you In the room, But Ive decided to Head home! I think it's Best for You! I'm not the kind of person for you to end up with. And I realize that early enough to be able to walk away and let you move on. I'm sure it won't be hard for you! I Did want you to know You have touched me in so many ways this past week and I couldn't be happier to have met you. No matter how awkward our fist meeting was! I'll Never forget the Heaven you Showed me! And I'm Forever in your Debt for being awesome enough to take a Chance on the Random Girl in the Shower!

Best of Luck in Life!

I was going back and forth in my head on how to end this. Love, no No No sincerely, UGHH Nothing sounded right. Damnit! Stupid fucking tears covering my eyes I couldn't see shit.

I Love You,

Jennifer

that would just have to work. I Folded the letter and Stuffed it into an Envelope and Printed Mr. Lutz on the front. And Headed back to the front desk. Andrew must have seen the look on my face because he greeted me with a half smile and asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes I'm Fine can you do me a HUGE Favor and I mean you Personally?" I was Shaking

"Yes Ma'am what can I do."

"Wait 1 hour and then take this note to this room. Do NOT go up there any sooner than an hour! And Hand deliver it! If No one opens the door slip it under the Door. Can you please do that for me?" Wiping away the fresh tears in a steady stream down my face.

"Yes I'll do that for You... If I'm not out of Line may I tell you something." Andrew pulled the letter out of my hands

"sure" I said sarcastically What the hell did he know.

"If something Hurts that Bad it's seldom the right thing." he put his hand on top of mine trying to sooth me.

"Thanks but this is the right thing." In my Head I wanted to Rip his damn HEAD off. What the fuck did he know. Stupid Jack ass! Who the hell was he to tell me what I was doing wasn't right. I Gave him the nicest smile I could Muster up and walked out the doors onto the street and found a Taxi.

Flipped open my phone and Called mom to ask her to meet me at the air port when my flight landed. And then sent a Mass text to my Girls.

"Went Home See y'all soon Love Ya Explain Later." and send.

And then quickly turned my cell phone off because I Didn't want to know what else was going on. I wanted to wallow for a while.

The Flight from Vancouver to Houston was LONG and I was Exhausted. I just Wanted to sleep! Thank God I flew into Hobby it was only a 20 minuet interrogation from mom. Who was asking all the wrong questions. I gave her my Best one word answers and told her that I would tell her more Later I just wanted to get home and get some sleep.

"Ive Got to work tomorrow Mom I already called Fred and told him I Would be there"

"ok Ok fine You can talk to me later about it. But sooner or later your going to have to tell someone about this. You look miserable."

Thanks... Nothing feels better that knowing I Look as bad as I feel.

"Thanks mom I'll call you tomorrow sometime. Thanks for picking me up." I Climbed out of the car, and walked into my Apartment and Felt HOME! I checked on all the Animals I had told my Mom and sister to check on them every day to make sure they had food and water and to play with them for a while. So I knew they were fine. Walked into my bedroom and was asleep before my feet ever left the ground!

"**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**" Stupid Fucking alarm Clock. 7 am You have got to be KIDDING Me I feel Like I just got to sleep. I didn't really have to go to work. I lied I still had a week of vacation left to Lay around my house and do Nothing.. and thats just what I planned to do. I Didn't wanna talk. I just wanted to feel sorry for myself! It was a Pity Party for me and damnit I was going to make it a good one! I stagerd to the coffee pot Cussed at my cats asking why they hadn't Learned how to make coffee yet! I got my Coffee Started and went to my computer sat down and Logged on.. I Didn't want to know what I would find but I was going to have to deal with this shit sooner or later.

32 new E Mails.... DAMN Spam mail I went through deleting all the stupid Shit I Didn't want!

Ok here we go the e mails from my friends!!! which reminded me I still hadn't turned my phone on... I think I'll wait on this shit till I get some coffee in me.

As I took my 1st sip it was like Heaven!!!! I walked out to my Patio and got a Cigarette out and sat down! Yea... This is going to suck I grabbed my cell and hit the on Button. Bring it on! I thought!

BLING BLING BLING.. ok now I'm glad my phone holds a million text messages.

Because it looks like thats how many I had, about 200 "WHAT THE FUCKS", and some "Are You ok Who do you need me to Kill" from Becky

"Tizzy who was always nice even sent one that said "I'll Forking Kill Him"

Laci and Lisa's Texts we about Finding Jackson and Gerard Butler on the Sets. I saved those two So I remember to ask for the scoop soon! I took another Large gulp of Coffee!

All the Messages were the same till till I got the the last hundred or so which were telling me the Girls would be home in the next day or 2 and to call them as soon as I got these messages.

One stood out it was the number I recognized as Kellans from an hour and a half after I Left the front desk of the hotel.

"I'm So sorry. I never meant to make you feel like You weren't enough for me. Your Better than Enough"

FUCKING A Why does he have to be Perfect.. why can't he be an Ass hole like the rest of them and this would be a lot easier! Should I Text him back? Did I need that Kind of Argument right now? NO I Sure as hell Don't I'll just text the girls and tell them I'm Fine!

"Ladies thanks for worrying! I'm Home and IM FINE no one needs to die thanks for the Concern! Call me XoXo Jenn" and Send!

BLING BLING BLING .. well shit that was fast. My Heart STOPED when I saw the number it was Kellan again. "Let me Hold You one last time, It's the Last Chance to Feel Again. But You Broke me, Now I cant feel anything" OH that BASTARD. That was the song on My I Pod when I was getting ready for the night at the Club by James Morrison "Broken Strings" DAMN DAMN DAMN Him. Now Ive got to text him back.. But what do I say? Sorry I bolted sorry I Scared You! Why did you run out of the room like your Pants were on Fire?... Damnit My Brain was Mush the instant I looked at my computer screen that had a HUGE picture of Kellan on it! I was lost in his Blue eyes.

"I'm Sorry" was all I wrote and hit send.

I got up and walked to fill my cup up. Staring at my phone and not paying attention to the HOT Coffee that was no Spilling out onto my Hand.

"DAMNIT FUCKING HELL Thats HOT" I Dropped my cup. An threw my hand under the cold faucet.."Shit Shit Shit. Good Job Jennifer" I was talking to myself. " He wants to talk and you loose Motor Skills..."

BLING BLING BLING I Dashed across the room for my Phone like it was going to Dissapear if I Didn't Pick it up right away.

"No I'm sorry I was a Total Dick." I couldn't help but Laugh. He was right! He was a Dick. But I'm the one who made it worse by doing the same thing.

"Your Right you were a Dick. But I didn't help things by Running like a Bitch. I Don't know what I meant by Saying that to you. I Don't know what I was thinking." Send.

This waiting on Texts was getting FRIGGIN OLD. But I Don't know what to say to him.. I just knew that the only place that would make me feel better was His Arms!

I picked up my coffee cup and threw it in the sink and got another, Filled it up paying very close attention to what I was Doing this time since my hand still Stung!

BLING BLING BLING

haha this time the phone was on my Counter I Grabbed it and hit Read.

"I know it's only been a week we have known each other. But I feel like Ive lost a part of me. And..." Message Pending

"SERIOUSLY" I was screaming at my phone "COME ON"

BLI-I cut it off and his Read.

"I miss you. Damnit I want to see you and Im not taking no for an Answer"

My Heat was Pounding in Pride I missed him to I wanted to see him so Bad. I needed him!

"Well Come on with the Come on Lutz" Send... that was all that needed to be said. If He wanted me He had to come find me. I was Grinning I couldn't wait to see him! This was the 1st time I really felt Hope since that day. I quickly ran through my house and picked everything up and Cleaned till my Fingers hurt. My I Pod was on full blast I was dancing around tripping over my own feet and the Cats, My Cell phone never more than an arms distance from me. But it didn't ring again. Maybe he was fucking with me. Then a song that renewed all hope in my day came one my I Pod.

"COME ON FEEL THE NOISE... GIRLS ROCK YA BOYS WELL GET WILD WILD WILD" I was Rocking out all around the house singing in to the top of the broom! It was just what I needed.. when I was finished I sat down at my laptop again to Check on my web sites.

"CAN NOT OPEN INTERNET NO CONNECTION" ok thats IT Damnit this happens almost Daily. The odds were stacked against me. My Internet modem was always going out. "No Server my Ass you piece of SHIT I hate You... I will Stab you right In your Pentium Chip..." I was Threating my Internet. DING...Connection Found!

Oh well if it works why stop doing it! Ya know! Ok NOW to start checking my Sites! Sipping my Coffee, I got my Phone and settled in to check everything! I got to my TSTA Page and one of the girls had Made a new Topic. "Team Jellan Well underway" was the title! SO I rolled over to it and Clicked on it.

**(Team Jellan seems to be working out very well! Good Job Everyone Looks Like Jenn is going to have Her Man After All)** and then there they were the Pictures of He and I from the night at the Club! And sure as Hell the very 1st one was me reaching up to Peck him on the Cheek!

"Awww Aint that Cute!" I said Scrolling down. The last few pics was All of us Leaving the Club and some of the girls were Laughing and I looked like I had Just had Sex in the Bathroom! It looks Like Becky was still wrapped in the Arms of the Good DR. even leaving the club! DAMN did they ever breath that night I will get the Story about that one!!!

My phone started ringing and I Grabbed it FAST

"Hello" over anxious

"Jennifer? Is that you?' the Voice was Music to my Ears. It was him it really was him

"Yea Hey It's Me" I was Fighting to keep my Voice strong!

"Oh you have no idea how good it is To hear your Voice Babe" I could have Broken down Right then!

"Oh I have a Very good Idea. Kellan.. God I'm so sorry.. I Can't say that Enough"

"Stop Jenn I Don't care! I want to be with You and your Not in the wrong saying how you feel.. it just Shocked me was all"

"I care a lot about you Kellan I just want you to know that. Prolly more than I should but lets just leave it at that! Ok"

"Ok for Now! By the way. Where the FUCK do you live in this damn Apartment Complex?"

"YOUR HERE?" I Ran out the front door Looking for a sign of him, "I live in apartment 208 where are you what do you see? What are your Driving"

"Calm Down I see you now I'm Rounding the conner."

I Turned to see him in pull into a Parking spot and Step out of his SUV. I Droped my phone on the Ground and Ran to his Waiting Arms! His Smell was Intoxicating as Always just like I remembered he wrapped his Arms Around me as I did to him. I felt Whole again.

I looked up and he Pressed those beautiful Luscious lips Lips on me and my Heart sank into my toes. My whole Body ached for him. And there he was Ready to sooth me!

"I missed you" I said between Kisses.

"Jennifer I don't know What it is about you. I can't be without you!"

I was so Happy just for him to be there with me! He tightened his grip around my waist and we walked into the house. I could hear his Heart beating as we walked inside and he Pulled me up into Another hug. It was so tight but I didn't care He couldn't have gotten those arms around me To tight!!!

He pulled me over to the couch and sat down and positioned me so I was sitting on his Lap!

"Babe I had no Right to walk out Like that. I Didn't Mean to over react like that"

"Stop right there I don't want to hear about you being sorry. I was my Fault I said it and I'm Sorry! I couldn't control my words. I'll take it back... what ever you want! I'll Do it."

He Paused and his Face Didn't shine like normal. His smile was gone. SHIT I just got him back and Ive already wigged him out. FUCK was I going for some kind of record of something.

"What Is it Kellan what did I say?" Staring deep into his eyes.

"It's not something you said, it's what you want to take back." He Looked down. Twisting his fingers into mine

"What are you talking about?" I was soo confused?

"You Don't Love me?" a single tear rolled down his Cheek and I Jumped up and was across the couch in no time.

"WHAT? ARE Your Fucking MAD?" I was In Shock What was he saying Now he is suddenly OK with me being way to In love with him to Function!? Stupid men. I huffed and Threw my Arms Across my Chest!

"Jenn Are you ok? Your Really Red"

"Nows not a good time to Pick on me Mister... I'm Liable to take a Swing at you and hurt myself in the Process of trying to Hurt you." I wouldn't look at him! I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to be Mad at him anymore. I made a Swift movement and Kicked him right in the Shin! And Hoped up off the couch. "That was from Laci! By the way!" She had sent me a Text earlier to Kick him right in the Shin if he pissed me off.

"OUCH and Who the Fuck is Laci! And Why Does she want you to Kick me!" He was Rubbing his Shin.

"ugh Men are such Babies" I mumbled. He was up and walking towards me. Placing his hand on my, I was Standing at my Sink Throwing my Dishes in the Dishwasher a little to hard.

"Jenn...." I Ignored Him I wanted to be Pissed off. What in the hell He Runs when I tell him I love him in the Heat of Passion and then comes all the way to Texas Just to Tell me not to take it back... UGHHH it was maddening.

"JENNIFER HELLO???" He pulled my Shoulder to turn me to look at him.

"What Kellan. Im Sorry I'm not happy Damnit! One second You can run away from me Faster because I say the L word and the Next thing I know Your upset because I take it back. Your Blowing Hot and Cold So fast I feel like I'm Catching a Cold" I had my Hands on my Hips and Tapping my Foot. (Holy Hell I was Turning into my Mother) the Thought made me Giggle a Little Bit.

"It's not that I Didn't want to hear it Jennifer and coming from those Hot Fucking Lips was enough to make me Come All over myself. But Hearing it scared the Shit out of me. When I sent you back to your Hotel room I was Frantic I wanted to Run After you and Beg you to forgive me But I didn't know what I would say, and so I went to talk to Ashley and she said to give you some time to Think! And I would have went to ask Peter But he seemed to be Busy with your Friend Becky I think her Name is, and Taylor was Late to set by a Few hours because of Another one of Your friends Lily... All I heard when they walked off was Don't worry Youngin I'll Teach you how the Finish Do things. And SO I knew not to Bug those two. Your Friend Tizzy however took her Attention away from Rob he seemed HELLA pissed off at me for doing so to tell me to Tell you to meet me at the Hotel and When You Said you would I knew what I was going to say I was going to Beg you not to Leave. To Stay with me However long you wanted.. Being away from you was the Most Painful thing I had ever went through... then a Knock at the door Got my Heart racing. I Swung it open and it was the kid from the front Desk.

"Andrew... his Name is Andrew" I said to remember the pain I felt. I would have to send that Boy a Fruit basket of something. In thanks!

"Right Andrew! He Handed me the envelope and I knew you wouldn't be coming. It took me forever to get the Nerve to read it."

"wait You sent me a Text an hour and a half after I left I told him Not to Bring that Note to you till an Hour after I left."

"Well He Said that the Note was Delivered minuets ago." He raised his eye brow at me. By this time his arms were back around me and the world could have Fallen to hell around us. Because I knew thats where I wanted to be for ever!

Andrew that sly Bastard.. I'll Send him a Fruit Basket and a Muffin Basket with a Note that says.. thanks for Fucking up my delivery! It was the Best mistake EVER!!!

"So it took me an hour to read what your had said.. and I was crying... Fucking Crying Jenn I Don't cry! EVER." he needed to emphasize EVER apparently. "the last line Killed me, I love You. Even though When you told me how you felt I rejected it and Your feelings. You told me again anyway. And then BAM it hit me like a Ton of bricks in the damn Head."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT' I shouted and put my Hand up in front of his face, He can't be serious He cant say this he can't not because I wanted him to.

"You can't say what your about to say.. if it's what I think your about to say. I won't let you be guilted into telling me something Just because You freaked out and I over reacted. Yes I Love you Kellan More than I think I should and its Weirding me out a lot but NO you are NOT and I repeat NOT telling me something your just going to regret saying later."

I Pulled my Hand down from his mouth and he just stared in my eyes for a while. His arms never moving an inch from around my waist, I felt like I had made my Point so I laid my head on his chest and inhaled his sent Deep, it was like being drunk the room spun and I felt like had he not had me so tight in his Arms I would have fallen on my ass. I clutched his Shirt to pull myself tighter to him and Heard him inhale deeply,

"I Love You Jennifer"

I closed my eyes Tight I didn't want to look up I felt AWEFUL I couldn't believe he just said that. I needed to block that out. I couldn't bare the thought of his saying it to me, Not that it wasn't the most Magical thing I had ever heard. This wasn't my style it wasn't how things went for me. I have a Strict 3 week rule! After 3 weeks I get tired of the Clingy and I get sick of them. But him... Damn him I was putty in his Hands! How would this ever work. He reached up and took my chin in between his strong fingers and Lifted me till my face was up. I wouldn't open my eyes.

"Look at me Please" he said softly.

"No I can't if I look at you.... I'll Cry and I think my Body needs to retain what ever moisture I have left." I Shook my head trying to get it loose from his grasp. He wasn't having it. He placed his Hands on my Face, pulled my face to his. He let his Lips linger on mine, and I felt faint. The room was Spinning again. And as much as I wanted to still be pissed off at him All I could do was wrap my arms around his neck and Pray this Moment would Never End. And in True Kellan Fashion he Picked me up in one swift Movement, "Again" I Mumbled our lips Still Attached.

"Shut Up Jenn" He smiled as He Carried me to my Bedroom! Thank GOD I Cleaned my house was the thought going through my Head! He stood me up on my Feet and all in one Second TACKLED ME on to the bed. That Urgency and Adrenalin was BACK it was Hot and Wild and Somehow Tender all at the same time! Fuck being mad I wanted to take out all of my Aggressions on him! And HE wanted me too just as much! It was to much I Swung my Leg around his Back While he pressed his Body weight into mine, I could feel his full on Rock hard self Pressing into me, I Gave out a whimper and with his Lips pressed to my Collar bone said,

"Ohhhh I missed the sound of your Whimpers, the Sound of Your Breath catching, and You know what I miss the Most", Moving his Lips Open mouth kissing every inch of my body as he went south,

"HMMMM" I asked

"You.. Screaming,... My Name" He was Moving his Hand up my Inner thigh. My Body was felt like it was convulsing. I Didn't know what was going on I was Wet in an instant!

"Oh My God Kellan I Missed your Hands, and Lips and Body! On Mine"

I was Panting for him, My Body needed him, it yearned for His! My Breath caught when He slid his Hands up my Shirt and Lifted it up over my head I pulled myself up onto my elbows and then Collapsed when He Ran his Hand all the way up my Chest to my neck landing on the Side my face! His tongue Fluttering around my Navel. I was Moaning.

"Jenn I want to hear you.. I haven't Heard you in Days! I need to hear YOU" He kissed right in between my breast.

"Oh My Kellan you Feel Perfect on me! So Right! So in Sync With my Body" I had my hands in twined in his Hair! He took my nipple into his Mouth Flicking it with his tongue!

"OH GOD.. Kellan.... Oh God that feels amazing" I was slowing getting Louder.

As he Nibbled and sucked making it Hard! He pulled back and admired his Work for a second and then Stood up Directly in front of me. And Pulled his Shirt off. My mouth was watering, I wanted him more than Ive ever Wanted Any Man it was natural for him and I to be together! There was no awkwardness even after my little word slip and His. We meshed together in a way that made sense even if the no one else could see it. The electricity between him and I was angelic! I sat up and placed my hands on his hips helping him remove his belt and un button his Pants, Sliding them down so he could step out of them, I could see by the size of him. He was ready! I grabbed his Hard shaft with both and Moved one hand all the way up to the top, I heard him Moan. I knew he Would enjoy this! I Moved my Head in and Flicked his Head with my tongue I could feel his Body Shake, as his head shot back. I Lowed my Entire mouth down around him my Hand Guiding me. He twisted his fingers into my Hair Helping me keep a pace he liked. I Didn't mind at all! I wanted to make him feel good, this was for him! I came to the top of his rod and Flicked my tongue all the way around his swollen head, he was gasping for air! I knew if I kept teasing him he wouldn't be able to make it to what I really wanted so I used my hand as I took him all the way into the back of my throat. And Let out a Loud moan on his Shaft he Pulled my Hair, so that I would pull my head back off of him and look up. And I Did! He leaned down and Grabbed 2 hand fulls of my ass and Picked up up and threw me back to the top of the bed and in seconds was on top of me and Buried his Long hard Shaft inside My Waiting Core!

"AHHHH, Holy Fuck Kellan" I Screamed in the Glorious Union of our Bodies. I could almost hear the Choir of Angles Descending, in a Chorus of a Heavenly Note! Beautiful!!!

he Pushed him self deeper inside me with every thrust! More and More Force! It was Erotic and Hot! He lifted one on my legs with his Arm holding this pose knowing it made me that much tighter for him, and Made him hit Ever G Spot in my Body....

"Don't Stop Kellan Please Please Please... I need you I need you inside me"

on top of that I was SCREAMING for him "HARDER HARDER... Faster, Please Fuck me Faster. I want every inch of You"

"I'm Yours Jennifer, I Love the way you feel around my Cock" Ohhhhhh the way that man wisped in my Ear, Could have sent me over the edge 100 times!!

Keeping a Steady Pace he found ways to make this better! He would pull his hands through my Hair, give a slight tug, "Ohhhhh Mmmmmmmm" We were lost in a Sea of Passion. But as long as we were together. We both seemed to be happy with it. Still Holding my leg up with his Arm I could see his Arm flex, Veins protruding, and My GOD that made me want him that Much more if it were at all possible, Just knowing he could throw me around like a rag doll!!! made my Mind work a hundred miles per second. His lips found mine and he Kissed me Deep and Invasive. Pure erotica!!! His Pumping became Stronger and Harder and was coming at a faster pace, I knew I was ready.

"Ohhh Kellan I need You... I need you to come With me!" I pleaded with him while he continuesly picked up pace. I Dug my Finger nails deep into his Back and I was READY. I needed to Put him WAY over the edge too!! I Clenched my Every Muscle around him and Thats all it took.. I had never Heard him use a mixture of Yelling and Moaning like that before it was Sooo Fuckin hott!

"OHH OH OH SHIT JENNIFER, DON'T STOP, OH SHIT SHIT SHIT... OH I'm, I'm Comming!!!"

"FUCK KELLAN HARDER!!!!" and my Body shot a wave of Pure Heat and Love right into his and we Climaxed together! It was a Fantastic State of Euphoria. At that Second Wrapped in his Arms, Still Halfway on the bed. Listening to him breath, and his Heart race. He needed me too! And When he said he Loved me. He meant it! How in the hell Could I have ever gotten this Lucky. Ive Dreamed of this man every night for YEARS! And He's Laying beside me, Holding me like I could Vanish at any second.

His Face was pushed into my Neck I could feel his Every breath. It was comforting! Life felt right....

"Kellan.. Im going to tell you something and then I Don't want to say anymore right now.. just want to go to sleep. And Deal with life tomorrow OK" I said Staring up at the Ceiling.

"MmmHmmm" he moaned lightly placing a kiss on my neck. Chills were all over my body... thinking to my self. Damn him. Jennifer Concentrate... Ohhhhhhh

"I just wanted to telly you.. I'm not taking it Back. I Love You. Regardless of what that in tales." I Wiggled fast to get loose from his Arms and climbed up to the top of my bed and under the Covers and pulled them over my Head. I Felt him get up. And 1st thought was he was getting up to Leave,

"Im not leaving. I can Hear what your thinking." he laid down behind me wrapping his Arms around me pushing his Body Up to me as if were were one!

"I said no Talking Lutz" I smirked

"Shut up Jenn" Kellan replied Chuckling He got my ear lobe in his teeth and flicked it with his tongue, I shivered.

"I Love your Too" He whispered in my Ear "Always"

we both drifted off to sleep. I was scared of what tomorrow would bring but Knew as long as he was next to me. As Long as we had each other... We would find a way to Make every day Better than the last. And that was all that Mattered. Me and Him. It didn't matter if anything else made sense! We did. He was in every way my Equal counter part! And I would make Damn sure I Did everything to make him as Happy as he Made me. I slept HARD Not waking once. His Arms never budged once from there iron grip Around me! I woke to the most Beautiful Sight the sun was Shining and He's Snoring Self in my Ear! I Snuggled in Closer to his Chest... Heaven PURE Heaven!!!


	8. While You Loved Me

While You Loved me

Chapter 8

By: J. Baxley

"I was Born the Day you Kissed me...

And I Died inside the Night you Left me"

"What the Hell was I THINKING... How Could I Do that. What is it about her" I repeated to myself, Get it together man. She's Just a Girl.. Just a Girl who Blows my MIND. In Every way Possible. Ive got to think of what it is about her. Why Her. Why did I leave. What the HELL MAN. I was walking down the street looking like a complete idiot arguing with myself in my Head and Now I'm talking to my self. Jenn and I had just Broke my Tailor almost. And She said it. The L word.. I couldn't even bring myself to say it.. "real mature Kellan" I said out loud. After what seemed like hours of walking I found my destination.. AHHH Star bucks I need to sit and drink coffee to calm myself down. I Didn't know why I Ran away, Or why I didn't turn right around, and deal with this. But it scared the shit out of me. The L word. Maybe I should ask Someone, Because I just don't know what to do. I ordered a quick cup of coffee and set out to find the one person I know would understand what my fucked head was thinking.

Ashley was wrapping up a scene and saw me come in with a confused as all hell look on my face. I couldn't get over how Funny she looked dressed as Alice but im sure me being in full make up as Emmett really thew her for a loop too. We had been friends for so long, I knew if I could count on anyone I could count on Her!

"Hey Alice Oops I meant Ash Hows Shooting going?"

"Hey... Don't be an Ass Kellan I'll Kick your ass I Don't care how much Smaller I am than you" Ashley said Punching me in the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you. Are you about done here... I need." I Paused. "well I need advice" I looked up at her through my eye lashes She must have known what I was going to ask her about because she answered almost as soon as I got my words out

'YEA I'm done for the day, I was hoping You would tell me about this Jenn Girl that has occupied All of your time" She was jumping up and down like a true Pixie, Bright Eyed.

"Thats what I need to talk to you about.. I think I went and Fucked things up..." Staring down at my coffee cup scratching at the cup.

"ok Give me 10 minuets and we can go talk, Sound good?"

"Yea I'll wait here Thanks Ash" I half smiled.

My mind was running a hundred miles an hour, I Wonder what Jenn was doing, Did she have that Heart Melting smile on her face,... well Not after what I did to her, Im sure her Southern side is out in full force and PISSED at me. I Don't blame her, FUCK what am I going to do? She was an Amazing girl Sweet and Sour at the same time, She had the Most amazing Smile, and Could Brighten a room with she sound of her voice. But something tells me when she's mad she's MAD as Hell and her Texas draw could rip a better man apart.

"Penny for your Thoughts Kell" Ashley was standing in front of me.

"I Just don't know what to do Ash, and I didn't know who else I could talk to about this." I was giving her my best sad smile.

"Ok So why don't you tell me what happen and I'll Let ya know how Bad you screwed this up." She was trying to make me laugh, but I couldn't not this time. She was right I fucked up royally.

"I don't even know where to begin Ash thats what I'm trying to say everything is Going so fast I don't know which way is up anymore."

"ok so start from the beginning how did You to meet?" She placed her hand on my knee trying to console me. She was such a good friend to me...

Deep Breath... "ok well it all started about 2 weeks ago. When I came back to the hotel After shooting. I saw a few girls in the hall way Not the normal LARGE number of them, but a few and they kind of looked at me like they knew something I didn't." I Rolled my eyes "BUT thats not hard to do" I let out a Laugh...

"So I walk in the room set my shit down in the floor and I went to turn the shower on and no Sooner did I flip the hot water nozzle something hoped out and started cussing like a Trucker... it was Almost to much to hold back laughing," A Smile drew across my face remembering her Yelling about her hair....

"Eehheem " Ashley obviously caught on to the fact I was reminiscing.

"Sorry Where was I.. OH yea right the shower. So I gave her a Towel and Helped her dry off a bit and she Cussed More, And talked very fast and I was in AWE of her... I Tried to pay Attention to what she was saying but all I could do is stare into those big Blue eyes. After her rant about why she wasn't a crazy obsessed fan, she went to go into the room, but I couldn't let her go, So what did I Do.. Dropped my Pants.. It was a Test!" I Yelled and Ducked Ashley's Hand that Landed on the back of my head.

"GOD No Wonder the Girl Left Ya Probably Scared the Hell out of her!" She said in a Huff. Ash knew me like no one else. She knew I was crude and Blunt!

I Smiled and kept going with my Story. "So ANYWAY before I was rudely interrupted.... She didn't Do anything but turn Beat Red and try to walk out of the bathroom... I couldn't let that happen So I Convinced Her" I winked " that she should stay and Help me Lather up.." I had a HUGE Grin on my face by this time Remembering our 1st night in the hotel room.

"Well Needless to say we spent a lot of time together, and we have Damn good times and MAN that southern Draw is so Damn Hot Ash.. well I invited her to the set and Met her in the Tailor and things were so Much Different we talked for HOURS and hours it was awesome I couldn't ask enough questions about her. I wanted to know everything! And she told me everything! Which is weird. Most girls that I meet are Mindless they Like what I Like because im a "MOVIE STAR" and all that shit. You know what I mean. Well she Laid it out and she didn't care if I Didn't agree.. she was Jenn and DAMNIT that Made me Crazy for her. "  
Ashley interrupted me. "Kell I hate to say it but if You found someone that likes you that much and you seem Over the damn Moon about WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SITTING HERE TALKING TO ME?" She Yelled at me.

"thats the Thing I Fucked it up Ash! We talked for EVER and then well you know me things got Pretty Hott and Heavy and when we were together it was Re Damn Diculous. We Fit perfect. Well I know You don't want to know the Nasty details. BUT she ended up saying something Right in the Middle of getting Down to it. And I FREAKED and ran. " I Looked down again... it Hurt to think of Her laying there watching me walk away... What a Fuckin Tard I am.

Ash looked Confused "What did she say. Stop?"

"NO Ass she said the "L" Word.. and I Wigged and Walked out. Sent a Car to take her back to her Hotel.."

"Ohhhhhh well Do You care about her? I mean Really Care about her Kel?"

"It sounds insane coming from me but Yea. I think I Do." I said and the thought brought a Smile to my Face.

"I think you should give her some time to Cool off. I think she is feelin Really Rejected right now, and I'm sure is being consoled by her friends.. and You DON"T want to get in the Middle of friends being over protective."

She had a Point. But it made me wish I was the one there trying to make her feel better..

"Thanks Ash Your a Sweet Heart" I stood up and Hugged my best friend "You really are a Pixie pain in the ass Ya know that right" I Smiled and gave her a Nudge.

"AWWW Thanks kell You know You Really are a Meat headed ass hole RIGHT" She giggled and Ran away.

My talk with Ash made me feel a lot better maybe I should give her some time to think.. Or MAYBE I should Send her a Text... Maybe she is Done being Mad at me and Will talk to me. I reached into my Pocket and pulled out my phone. Or so I thought It was Jenn's I Pod. Hmmm should I be a complete ass and Look inside I wondered? Aww Fuck it if I'm going for Broke might as well go out knowing what she listens to! I Flipped it on and hit Play List. I Cringed I knew she was southern but Damn there was a lot of Country on here. Most of the songs were by some good Artists. Lots of Southern Rock, 80s Rock. I found a band that I heard off "Rascal Flatts" and hit play for the 1st song (While you Loved me)

If I ever write the story of my life  
Don't be surprised if you're where it begins  
Girl I'd have to dedicate every line on every page  
To the memories we made while you loved me  
Chorus  
I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived oh how I lived  
I lived while you loved me

I'd start with chapter one love innocent and young  
As the morning sun on a new day  
Even though I know the end well I'd do it all again  
'Cause I got a lifetime in while you loved me

Every word of this song made a new Image of Jenn flash across my mind. We Knew each other a little over a week and I felt like I wasn't closer to any other human in the world. "Amazing" was the only word I could get out of my mouth. I reached back into my Pocket and Found my phone and Started Texting Praying she would give me a Chance to Explain "I need to talk to You K" Send.. I was Praying out loud Now

"Please Please PLEASE Text back or CALL Back, Please don't Hate me Like I hate Me Right Now

BUZZ BUZZ I hit Read somehow even though my Hands we shaking.

"Ok So Talk" DAMN She is still pissed but it Made my Heart skip a Beat that she wrote back, I wanted to write How sorry I was and Please PLEASE Come back to me, But I wanted to do everything in person. Texting was not the way to tell her that I was a Monumental fuck tard.

"I'm Sorry I Didn't Mean it" was all I knew to say to her in hopes that she would know it's sincere. I waited and Waited for a Text back, but nothing and my Heart sank so I sent One more, Maybe she is just to pissed to answer ""When you Screamed that to me I freaked out. I know it was a Hott Fucking Moment But it Scared the hell out of me" Send. I Bit my Bottom lip thats some kind of explanation it's so much less that what she deserved,

My Heart Jumped when my Blackberry went off BUZZ BUZZ

"It wasn't Your Fault I shouldn't have said what I said. Don't worry I'm Getting a Ticket back to Texas right now"

What in the Fuck?? NO Damnit No she can't Leave, my thoughts were Racing through my Head and I couldn't see straight to tell Her how bad I wanted her to stay. "OK Ya know what if You want to play Stubborn I can play this game to" I said out loud to myself.

"If you Leave you had better be Ready for me to Follow You. I want to see you, Give me a Chance to talk you out of it. Where are you?" Send. "HA HA HA" I said Smugly the sad part was I looked like a Fuckin NUT sitting along in a Chair in an Empty Studio, Praying for Text messages! And Nothing came back, DAMNIT I pissed her off again, Good Job Kellan your an IDIOT. Ok time to beg.

"Please Jennifer Don't Leave like this. Please I Need to See you" Send

BUZ- I cut it off

"ok I'll meet up with you, where?" THANK GOD! Theres a Chance!

"Meet me at the hotel in my Room. There Is a Key for you at the front desk" Send.. SEND FASTER!!!!

"Ok" was the response I got almost immediately, I was Soaring! I could Wait to see her, To beg for her to forgive me for being such an ass hole to her, for Bolting. For not being there for her. I was going to make this right if It Killed me. If she wanted to Leave and go back to Texas after I got done spilling my Heart out to her, the I'll Let her go. But I had to at least tell her. I Ran out of the studio and Hoped in a Cab and Told him to SPEED to the hotel. I wanted a Chance to Calm myself before she got there. If she wasn't there already.

Knock Knock Knock... I Froze Oh SHIT. She's Here ! I had been going over and over in my Head what I would say, and Now I haven't got a single though in my Head except Me and her. I Swung open the Door and My Heart dropped. It was the kid from the front desk. "Can I help you?" I asked. I wanted to ask Where the Fuck Jenn is. He sure as hell Aint her.

"Mr. Lutz this was Delivered for you a few minuets ago by a Young lady With long Dark hair" He extended his Arm with en Envelope in his Hand. I could feel the weight of the world when I reached out and took the letter. She Dear Johnd me... I wanted to be Pissed. I shut the door in the kids Face with out another word. And sat the Letter down on the Bed. And sat down across the room so that I could stare at it. Thinking of what it could say, Being in this room Reminded me of her. This Chair, the Bed, the Dresser, the Bathroom , Hell even the Floor we Made Love on because we fell out of the bed. While she was trying to be Cute and Roll over me and Didn't notice we were on the edge and She Pulled me off with her Landing On top of her. And we still didn't skip a beat. We fit so good together. I came back to reality about an hour later day dreaming about all the good times her and I Shared the one that stood out in my head the most was being alone with her. Asking her a Million questions, Messing with her to see what would send her into a Cussing rampage, she was so damn cute when she got to Arguing her accent go THICK. Damn that southern Draw did good things for me!

I Stood up out of the Chair and walked over and slugishy opened the letter.

Kellan,

I Know I promised to meet you In the room, But Ive decided to Head home! I think it's Best for You! I'm not the kind of person for you to end up with. And I realize that early enough to be able to walk away and let you move on. I'm sure it won't be hard for you! I Did want you to know You have touched me in so many ways this past week and I couldn't be happier to have met you. No matter how awkward our fist meeting was! I'll Never forget the Heaven you Showed me! And I'm Forever in your Debt for being awesome enough to take a Chance on the Random Girl in the Shower!

Best of Luck in Life!

I Love You,

Jennifer

WHAT IN THE HELL I was Bawling Like a baby reading the Letter over and over again, what In the hell could she be thinking, that she isn't enough for me. It's going to Kill me to Move on from This. I was wrong she's just as Much an Dumb ass as I was. Me for Bolting and her for doing the same Damn thing. My Heart was aching. A pain worse than Death..DAMNIT. OH SHIT Wait Maybe I can catch her. I grabbed my cell and hit Call. DAMN Straight to Voice mail she's Already gone... I'll send her a text maybe she will Check them before she gets on the plane."I'm So sorry. I never meant to make you feel like You weren't enough for me. Your Better than Enough"

I Grabbed her I Pod again and Looked for a song that would remind her I was Thinking of her, that I missed her. That I don't think I can live with out her. I scrolled and Scrolled. AHHAAA I found it, the Song that was playing in the Room while she was Getting ready to hit the Club. She Looked Amazing that night. Angelic even.

"Let me Hold You one last time, It's the Last Chance to Feel Again. But You Broke me, Now I cant feel anything" the song by James Morrison, it fit just Right. I was Numb! I hit the next number in my Cell phone and Made plans to Hit Up Texas. Although I had NO FRIGGIN Idea where in Texas she lived. So I'll Hunt down some of her friends. They will Tell Me.!!!! my Flight didn't leave till the Morning so I went to Find them.

I ran into her friend Lily Who seemed preoccupied with a Certain Wolf Pack Member and I wasn't NOT Going to go into that.. but her friend Tizzy was more that Happy to give me the Information I needed, even though Rob looked Like he was going to Rip my head off for Taking the Attention away from Him... the second I got her address from Tizzy, They Proceeded with there activities. And as I Shut there Hotel room door I'm pretty sure I saw a Shirt fly across the room.. I laughed to myself.. I hope she knows Robs a FREAK. BUT mainly I knew where My Jenn was. I Woke up Before the sun was up Grabbed all my shit and threw it in a Suit case. And Opened my phone to Text her again there was one waiting on me.

"Im Sorry" from Jenn

I felt like Such an ASS for Not waking up when My Phone went off, so I wrote back as fast as my No coffee having self could.

"No I'm sorry I was a Total Dick."

BUZZ BUZZ damn she types fast I hit Read on my phone

"Your Right you were a Dick. But I didn't help things by Running like a Bitch. I Dont know what I meant by Saying that to you. I Don't know what I was thinking."

Of Course she is going to Blame herself for this, She never stops Amazing me.

I Decided to write what came into my head. With out thinking about it.

"I know it's only been a week we have known each other. But I feel like Ive lost a part of me. And...I miss you. Damn it I want to see you and I'm not taking no for an Answer"

I hope that made her Smile that dazzling smile I love so much. And Not piss her off more.

BUZZ BUZZ. Moment of Truth. I hit Read ready for whatever came. I was going to see her Regardless of what she said BUT it would be Nice if she didn't Call the cops.

"Well Come on with the Come on Lutz"

HA thats All it took I was on the Plane in the next seconds. And could see her Grinning Ear to Ear in my head!

I Got on the Plane for the Most ANNOYING Flight in the world but I kept Jenn's I Pod the whole time Jamming out, Ill admit Not all country is Bad. She was right. She will LOVE To hear that.

Houston Hobby Airport. I RAN off the Little plane and Headed for the Car Rental and Got an Escalade with Dark tint DAMN it's Hott down here I thought walking out of the building. My only other thought was Finding Jenn. I typed her address into my GPS. Less that 10 miles HELL YES, after that HELLASIOUS flight I couldn't wait to get that Girl in my Arms!

I Turned into the Gates to her Apartment Complex and followed a Car in and Grabbed my Phone and Dialed her number

"HELLO" the voice on the other end of the phone was enough to Bring a man to his Knees and thank GOD she was on the Earth.

"Jennifer is that You?"

"YEA Hey it's Me" She sounded so Excited to hear from me! My Heart was Pounding! I needed her. Needed her BAD

I Let out a Huge sigh of relief "Oh you have no idea how good it is To hear your Voice Babe"

She Paused Like she was waiting to wake up again. "Oh I have a Very good Idea. Kellan.. God Im so sorry.. I Can't say that Enough"

She said she was sorry and I explained that I Didn't want to Hear it right now I Just wanted to see her. I had driven around her complex 3 times looking for her apartment and it Dawned on me that I Didn't know what in the hell her Apartment number was and I Had NO Clue what she drove.

"Ok for Now! By the way. Where the FUCK do you live in this damn Apartment Complex?" I About Yelled into the phone.

She quickly screamed her apartment number at me, and Ran out side just as I was rounding the corner I could see her there.. Beauty Wrapped up in Sponge Bob Boxer Shorts and a Tank top! I parked and She ran to me, I scooped her up into my Arms. I Flexed not wanting to Let go... Ever! My Arms Wrapped Tightly around her I told her How much I missed her and that there was something about her. I had to be with her. With one arm still wrapped firmly around her Waist. And Hers around mine, we walked inside her apartment, and I sat down Pulling her on my lap, I just stared at her. In all of Her Glory!

"Babe I had no Right to walk out Like that. I Didn't Mean to over react like that"I Said Looking down wrapping my fingers in hers, I felt so Bad I would Never be able to make that up to her, But I was Ready to Die trying!

"Stop right there I don't want to hear about you being sorry. I was my Fault I said it and Im Sorry! I couldn't control my words. I'll take it back... what ever you want! I'll Do it." She shouted at me. Could she really think me Running was her fault! How could she want to take back what she said, I felt the Tears well up in my eyes, DAMNIT I'm not the crying type. A Single tear slid down my Cheek and told her that it wasn't what she said. It was what she was trying to take back. That she didn't love me. She was out of my Arms and on the other side of the Sofa Yelling at me in .2 seconds flat. Fucking A what is wrong with me, Great I pissed her off and now she is going to tell me to Leave...My Instincts told me to make her Laugh

"Jenn are you ok Darlin Your tunning Really Red" I Giggled.

She warned me that it wasn't the best time to Poke fun at her and got up ran for the kitchen and kicked me in the name of some one named Laci all in the same movement. DAMNIT for a short Chick she packs in some Force that HURT.

When I walked into the kitchen she wouldn't look at me. And Being Robed of looking into those blue eyes for so Long I longed to stare into them... "Jenn HELLO'" I said trying to get her to face me. She Turned on a dime and put her Hands on her hips and Started Tapping her foot. She was so damn Cute when she was pissed off. But I wasn't going to tell her that. Yet....so I started Talking and FAST about how the Whole thing went down, About the Kid at the front desk (Andrew) giving me the note minuets after she Left! And my Talk with Ash, Her giving me the advice to Give her time to Cool off! And her friend Tizzy giving me her address and How Fucking stoked I was to see her and then I was having an Inner Conflict I needed her to know How I felt but I couldn't put It into words, everything I had Came back to What this whole Mess was about in the 1st place I Loved her, I was Fucking Mad about her!! and Right before I was going to say that I Loved her with every part of my Heart she threw up her Hand and in all other words told me to shut the Hell up. Because She thought She was Guilting me into saying it back. Which was totally BULL SHIT.. he accent was getting thick again so I knew she was going on a Rampage. And all I could think about was How bad I needed to feel her Body next to mine, I pulled my arms around her waist and waited for her to hit me again. But she didn't thank GOD she hits hard for a girl. When her Tyrate was over she Put her Head on my Chest and I kissed the top of Her Hair, I missed her Smell, I missed her Skin, I Loved her, so when the second was right I took in a Deep Breath and told her.

"I Love you Jennifer" I Used her full name because I wanted her to know I was Serious. I Loved her. I had never said that to Another girl in my Life and as far as I cared I Would never said it to another one. I was hers and All I could hope was she was mine.

We Spent the next few hours Making HOTT Passionate Love, It was Raw emotional and Never to be Toped! We had let go of Our Squabble for the time being but she did something weird when we were Laying In each others Arms half off the bed. She said she She Loved me again and wanted me to remember that. Wiggled out of my arms and said she didn't want to talk about it anymore tonight. And snuggled under the Covers. I got up, Slid under the Covers Pulled her Close to me Tight to show her I wasn't going anywhere. Not without her, But what she said Sunk in after she drifted off to sleep. "Just remember that I Love You"

Like she was Apologizing in advance for something. I Drifted off to sleep.. but my Nightmare was just beginning.

_**As Always Thanks for Reading! the Feedback Y'all Leave means the world to me! really! SOOO I'm Upping the Steaks! lol Please Review and Being the Irish Lassie that I am! is Promising Edward Cullen With a Pot O' Gold for Ya! ;) I really hope You enjoy this Chapter it was Very hard to write! and I again have to Thank Becky for Never letting me Quit! Katrina for being my Twinnie! and the rest of my T.S.T.A. girls! for being the BEST EVER and for the Readers! Y'all are Amazing! thank you!!!**_

_**~Jellan~  
**_


	9. I Needed to Feel Needed

I Needed to Feel..

Needed.

Chapter 9.

By: J. Baxley

Im Just Saying... I would Let him Feel More

than Just my Emotions!

The songs for this Chapter were,

Winner at a Losin Game by Rascal Flatts

This Woman Needs By She Daisy

Im Your Man by Michael Buble

I Strongly suggest you Check these songs out while You read this Chapter!!!!!

I Flicked my eyes open and Looked over at the Clock 6:59. I quickly turned off the alarm so that It didn't start beeping again..Rolled over to Hear Kellan laying with his face Half off his Pillow, the sounds coming from him sounded like he was sawing logs. I'm Pretty sure NO ONE Should sound like that When they Snore. But Damn he was so Cute when he was sleeping, His arms still Tight around me I couldn't Bare to Move, My heart was pounding thanking my Lucky stars that he came to find me. But broken Because I knew that he had to know the whole story. How could I have Done what I had Done. I wiggled out of his Arms and walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind me. Hit the button on my Coffee pot and started my Morning routine. Walked into the bathroom. Brushed my Teeth, Threw a brush through my Rat nest of Hair, and went Pee! Walked back to the Kitchen Fed the Cats and the Ferret and Made my 1st cup of Coffee and went for the Patio to smoke a Cigarette. I have got to be the worst person in the world. How was I going to tell him I Just got him back. Why Didn't I tell him last night When we were both Pouring our Hearts out to each other like a Couple of Love drunk Teenagers..... maybe I don't have to tell him. Maybe I can keep it to myself, It's not like we were a "Couple" who in the Fuck was I kidding we were together now. And what I did was not ok... not ok at all...

"Morning Beautiful" Sure he wakes up and Still looks Like a God stuck on Earth. I Look like Medusa. No Fair

"Hey Darlin! There is Coffee made" I smiled as he walked over to the coffee pot and picked up the cup I sat out for him. He Slowly walked out to the patio Where I sat. and Grabbed one of my Cigarettes and Sat down across from me.

"How did You Sleep?" I asked

"GREAT that Flight SUCKED and. Well You really Wore me out as well" He Winked and Rubbed his Hand on my thigh. While he took a Sip from his cup. I was still in awe of him sitting across from me with just his Boxers on. (Behave Jennifer... You have to talk to him.. Tell him what you Did.. even though He looks Like Sex on Legs Sitting there... He wants me to Tackle him I know it.. NO NO NO Get a GRIP Jenn you have to Talk to him Beg for Forgiveness)

"Kellan Ive got to talk to you...." I blurted out before I could give myself another chance to back out.

"Ok Babe whats up. Are you ok? This looks serious" He Pulled his Chair up to me, so that his Knees were interlocked with mine, and put his palm on my face I instinctively leaned into his hand,

"It's Serious and it sucks and I'm a Horrible person and I can only hope that You will forgive me for it. "

"Babe Nothing is worse than what I Did to you... and You forgave me this will be no Different! I Love you Jenn"

"OK Please Keep that in Mind while I'm Telling you about this..." I Looked down at my half empty coffee cup and Noticed my hands were shaking.

"So ok.. that Morning after You Flipped out and Bolted" I said trying to make him feel bad so that maybe what I'm about to tell him doesn't seem so bad.

"I went back to the Hotel and thank GOD the Bar was open! I went to get a beer and Sulk! I sat down a the Bar and Ordered a beer. I sat there Quietly thinking to myself. I Didn't even notice when someone sat down next to me. Until who ever it was said my name.

"Jenn" It was Jackson

"Hi oh wow Sorry was I talking to myself or something" I asked looking around

"No You weren't talking to Yourself I saw you sitting here and Thought I could use a Drink too. Mind if I Join You?" He asked on foot on the ground Ready to walk away if my answer was no.

"Oh God No have a Seat. I was just having a Pity party for myself. Have a Drink!! What would Ya like" I said Signaling for the Bartender.

"You know what I think I'll have Crown Make it a Double please." my Kinda Drink!

"I'll have the same please No Rocks No Water" I said. Beer wasn't going to get me the Kind of Drunk I Needed to be right now.

"Impressive You Drink like a Man Hu" He raised an Eye brow at me. He Accent was Faint but it was there I knew he was from Texas! Which was AWESOME since I had an Abundance of Texas pride!

"Hey When ya Grow up in Texas You Gotta learn how to Roll with the Big Dawgs" I said Letting my Twang get a little Thick. HE seemed to Find that Funny.

"OH Darlin You have No Idea what you have just gotten yourself into" He Pulled a Smile all the way across his Face and Motioned for the Bartender again.

"Can we have your BIGEST Bottle of Jack Daniels Please.." he turned to me "Im Assuming You Drink Jack Right?"

"Jack, Jim, Jose, and the King the only Men in life a Girl can Trust to Treat her Right" I Winked at him!

"Hell Yea. Dammit Girl.. I Like you Already!" He laughed out loud. We went to a Table over by the Juke box and Proceeded to go shot for shot until we had Killed a bottle of Jack and then a Bottle of Patron. I was Feeling REAL Good by this time, We were laughing a lot this was just what I needed to Get my Mind of of what had just happen with Kellan.

"Damn Darlin I think we are Toasted" Wow when Jackson drank his Accent got THICK and HOLY Shit that was Hot.!!!

"I think You sir are RIGHT".. I Picked up my glass and Slammed the last shot of Patron. "Woooolud you Mind Helping mee Find my Rooooom Please?" I was slurring BAD and I'm sure I looked like a Drunken mess.

"well Hun I would be Happy to Make sure You get back to your Rooooom" He Poked fun at my speech impediment.

We Both stood up. Me not so Easily! At that second a Song hit the Speakers of the Juke Box.

"OHHH I Love this Song.... Jackson can You dance?" I asked Leaning on him

"Can I Dance? You are Talking to a Texas Boy Darlin Lets 2 step!!!" He Grabbed me and started Spinning me around the Floor.

The words of the song seemed to invade my Drunken Mind which Didn't help. Jackson was singing the words in my ear along with the song. I didn't know what I was doing But him singing this song to me felt Good. And I needed to feel Good! And at that Point I wanted him to Feel More than my Emotions!

Baby, look here at me  
Have you ever seen me this way  
I've been fumblin' for words  
Through the tears and the hurt and the  
Pain  
I'm gonna lay it all out  
On the line tonight  
And I think that it's time  
To tell this uphill fight goodbye

Have you ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game

I know that baby, you tried  
To find me somewhere inside of you  
But you know you can't lie  
Girl, you can't hide the truth  
Sometimes two hearts  
Just can't dance to the same beat  
So I'll pack up my things  
And I'll take what remains of me

I know that I'll never be the man that you need or love  
Yeah, baby it's killin' me to stand here and see  
I'm not what you've been dreamin' of

Oh, oh, if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game  
Oh, I'm tired of losing  
Oh, oh, oh-

We Spun around the Dance floor My Head resting on Jacksons Chest, I Needed this. I need to feel Wanted. Or Maybe that was all the Jack and Patron telling me I needed to be Held close. As the song came to an end. He Grabbed my Hand and Lead me to the Elevator, and I Stopped.

"Jackson I Don't think I'll make it on there.. I'm already getting Motion sickness from the Dancing, Do you Mind if we take the stairs, let me walk off some of this Liquor?" I Looked up and He nodded. We walked over to the door Leading to the stairs and he opened the door for me,

"Are You sure your going to make it up them Darlin... Want me to Carry Your?" He smirked

"No Jack ass." I Smiled "as big as I am I would Break you in Half" and walked through the door,

"Sometimes a Man just needs to be Broken" He winked and Smacked me on the ass. That was all it took we didn't even make it up the 1st flight of Stairs Before he Grabbed my Hand and Pulled me Close. I know it was the 2 bottles we had just consumed. Mixed in with his Southern Draw that made me Want him. I knew I Didn't feel for him Like I felt for Kellan but, My Mind was telling me I wanted to be Wanted. This wasn't like me at all. My Body Craved to be Needed. And His Body seemed Like he Needed me too. We Kissed Deeply there wasn't emotion behind it, just Raw Sex drive. He Pulled me Close and Held Tight to my waist. My Hands were though his Hair and Down his Neck. My Fingers Grabbed his t shirt and pulled it up and Over His head. And he Reached down to the hem of my dress and pulled it up.

"Oh GOD Jackson" I Called out to him, while his Lips found there way down my Neck and traced my Collar bone, Over my Shoulder His soft moaning was sending me into overdrive, I was All but Clawing into his Back, and He Pushed me back onto the Stairs. Had his Pants unzipped and was on top of me in a Flash. He Plunged himself deep into my Core and I Screamed. I was Surprised he was that gifted, But hey (everything is Bigger in Texas Right!!)

He Pulled completely out and Plunged deep inside me over and over again, Till I wasn't Breathing anymore, I Wrapped my Hands in his Hair and He was Calling me Darlin and Hunny in that Fucking accent was all it took me to Send me over the Edge! I Tightened around Him and he Screamed for Me to come with him. We Collapsed together on the Stairs.... we Laid there for a few seconds and Regained out breath and Looked at each other. It was so different. It felt Awkward. I'm sure under any other circumstances it would have been a Great Moment but Kellan was all that was going through my Head, I felt my insides Eating me Alive. I felt so Bad for him, What the Fuck was I thinking.. well I wasn't the Jack was thinking for me!

We stood up and Fixed out Clothes, Jackson walked me to my Room in Silence. He knew my Heart wasn't in it.. and His wasn't either. He Kissed me on the forehead and Opened the Door to the room for me, and Said Good Bye! I waved and said I was Sorry. He replied

"Don't be Sorry we Both needed to feel Needed...Maybe I'll run into you in Texas one day and things will be Different?" and he walked away. I Ran for the Tub I needed a Bath and FAST before the Girls got there.

Kellan sat there across for me like I had just told him Santa Clause wasn't real.

"Kellan... Please say something" I Begged. He went Stupid on me again. The Silence was back I couldn't handle that.. yelling screaming I knew how to Handel. But the silence killed me.

"Please for the Love of GOD say something Dammit.. Yell at me Tell him I'm a Terrible Person..." I shook him. Still Nothing. He stood up and looked down at me.

"When I walked Away from you I thought I would never get to see you again and that Broke my Heart.. I thought that I would never feel a Pain worse then that.. You just proved that a Broken Heart can break again. Ive got to go to Dallas for a few Days for the Twi*Con Thing. I'm going to think about this.... and I'll let YOU"Pointing at me "When I'm ready to talk this time" He sounded like he had Leveled the playing Field. I was NOT ok with this. To Hell with alotta this shit.

"NO Dammit we are going to talk about this right now. Yea I fucked up. I Slept with Jackson. It wasn't an Accident because I Don't Believe those things are. But it was a Mistake." I was Chasing him around my apartment him not saying a fuckin word which really Chapped my ass.

"What the Hell did You want me to Do. Go Wallow in Self Pity?? Hate to break it to You Lutz thats not my style." Which I did anyway But damn How Much More weak could I look like to him. Ive Cried for Him Ive Lost him Ive Fell in Love with him over again, and Now im Loosing him again Dammit I wish God would stop Messing with me. Did I Run over a Buss of Def Mute Kids in a Past life? Because Karma is Kickin my ASS Right now.

"Talk to me Dammit!" I pulled his Arm to turn him to look at me His Jaw was Clenched shut and his eyes were full of Hurt.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I Did. BUT You LEFT ME KELLAN!. I Left my Heart Wide open for You and Your Threw it on the damn Ground. That doesn't make it right.. I know that! But I needed to Feel Like I was worth something."  
"did it?" he wisped through his teeth. I Didn't answer.

"DID IT JENN..." Louder this time...

"NO it didn't" I wouldn't look at him. I wanted his Arms around me. I knew I Didn't deserve it, But I wanted them None the less.

"I was Drunk and pissed off, and heart Broken Kellan. I wasn't in my right mind.. I know nothing excuses what I Did and Believe me Nothing Hurt worse than to tell you what I Did, But I Love you and You should know." Fresh tears were running down my Face. He said Nothing else just stood there. And the Anger Raised in me again

"We weren't together Kellan.. You didn't give a Damn about me. From what Your actions told me. But Loving someone means You Love them despite of what they do Wrong. But Ya know what if You want to GO. There is the Fuckin Door." I Ran to the Living room and Swung open the Front door. And watched him walk slowly out the door. He Turned his Head to me before he stepped out.

"I love You Jenn. Thats why I cant be around you right now" and he left. I watched his SUV speed off. And I closed the door Crawled up into a Ball and Cried for hours. How How How could a Heart Break so Many times and be expected to recover. All I could do was Cry. I kept trying to be Mad and stop But it was no use, My Shirt was Tear Stained and My Eyes were Swollen. I Did the only thing I knew that would take my Mind off of things, I Grabbed my Phone and hit send on the 1st friend that popped up

"Hello"

"Nita.. Hey it's Jenn Can you Talk"  
"Hey girl.. are You ok? What happen" Nita was my Fellow Texan girl!

"I'll be ok but SHIT Ive been through so Much right now I just need to talk to some one are You Busy?" I Bit my lip trying to to come unglued again.

"Hell NO You know I'm Never to Busy to talk!!! Are you at home?"

"Ugh Yea Why" confused

"Ok be there in 10 DON"T MOVE" She said and Hung up. SHIT I need to Clean up real Quick. I threw the small amount of things that were out of Place into there Place. And Ran and Changed my Clothes. Just in time to Hear the Knock at the door.

I Flung it open and they were all there!!!!

"OH SHIT YA"LL ARE HERE!!!!" I was Never more happy to see a Bunch of girls in my Life!

"JENN" They All Yelled Nita, Becky, Tabs, Caitlin, and Lisa! They all were Here.. in Texas.. Much Less HERE IN HOUSTON to See me!

"What are you all doing here???" I was Ecstatic Hugging everyone,

"Well We decided to Extend out stay after we got the Text that You were ok and we wanted to come and Make sure," Tabs was Explaining. "PLUS You know we Fuckin LOVE You Jenn" she Hugged me Tight!

"Yea we couldn't leave a Girl in the Slumps" Caitlin was Right behind her with more Hugs!

I couldn't get enough they were all there to Comfort me! It was AMAZING

"Elana said she was sorry she couldn't come back with us, BUT she is going to call You Tonight!" Nita told me.

"And You know me Jenn. I'm here to Kick who's ever ass Needs Kicking" Becky Said Hugging me!

"Y'all this is JUST what I needed!!!!" I sat down with them all on the Couch..

"So Whats Going On Jenn.. Who Do I Need to Kill" Becky laughed.

They all Started talking at once and I put my hands in the Air. It was apparent I wasn't going to Win

"OK OK OK Calm yourselves.. I'll tell Y'all DAMN" I Laughed.  
So I started from the Beginning even through Becky had already heard that part. She was happy to throw in any tidbits I Purposely left out. And I got to the Part Right before everyone piled into the Hotel room. And What happen with Jackson and How I HAD to go and tell Kellan.. and well He left... kinda.

"What do You MEAN Kinda Jenn" Tabs was Evil Eying me.

"Well I Kinda got Mad. And told him where the Fuckin door was" I put my Head in my Hands. "I Didn't Know what else to do.. He wouldn't Talk to me. He just kept Packing his shit. And when he did Talk he Asked if it was Worth it basically. What the hell Have I DONE"

Everyone sat quiet for a while. Looking at each other.. we all knew what we needed.. we needed a Good Drunken Karaoke Night!!!

We Loaded up in to cabs because we KNEW Driving was NOT going to be an Option tonight! And Headed for downtown!! and Found a Bar that was Called Tunes of Travesty Sounded ABOUT Right!!!! Before we left.. Nita brought out her Inner Alice and Got me in a Dress... I Still Stand by She bribed me with Shoes....

We were all Dressed to the Nines and Headed inside. To find someone up on stage KILLING the Titanic Song.. I Yelled

"NO WONDER THE DAMN BOAT SANK" and Everyone Burst out in Laughter. This was the atmosphere we all needed to be in. Light and Fun. We walked to the Bar and Ordered drinks found a Huge Round table close to the Front and Listened to Everyone take there Turns and Most of them Murdered theres, but it was all in the name of Fun! Me and the Girls did We are Family! And Friends in Low Places! Laughing the whole way through, Doing a Shoo Opp Dance! Followed by LOTS of Hoots and Hollers. We settled back to our table! When someone stood up at the Mic and Called Out.

"Ok this was a Request For Jennifer... Jennifer where Ya at" A Spot Light hit me. And I wanted to Duck under the Table! BUT Since the Dress that Nita Threw on me would have show EVERYONE what God gave had I Done so. I Stood Up and Faced the Music. So to speak! Giving the Girls the Look of Death while I walked back up on stage!

"Hey OK Im Here.. What Am I singing....." The Music came on it was a song by She Daisy

_This woman who takes on the world  
And picks up your shirts, keeps it together somehow  
This same woman that melts with your touch  
Wants you to feel what I'm feeling right now_

I could see Him as Soon as I Started the Song. I Didn't know How I was going to Keep Singing But I Started Right into his Eyes and Sang to him.

_'Cause this woman needs  
A safe place to land  
The strength in your hands  
To know you know  
What this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side  
And I'll tell you, I'll tell you_

He never once looked away. His eyes stayed glued to me. Standing at the bar one arm leaning on top of the Counter. A Drink in the other hand. No expression on his Face. So I kept Singing.

_This woman needs to be reassured  
That my heart's your home, and love is what wills you to stay  
I need you to see me in every light  
And hear that you still think I'm beautiful anyway_

_What this woman needs  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, what this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side  
And I'll tell you , I'll tell you_

_What this woman needs  
Yeah, what this woman needs  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What this woman needs_

I Finished my Song and new tears flooded my eyes, I Ran off stage and Headed off to the bathroom. I could feel all the Girls wanting to come after me. I needed a second to gather myself and my Things and go. I went to the Sink and Splashed some water on my Neck and Heard Tabs at the Door.

"Ugh Jenn You MIGHT want to come out here."

"If he is waiting outside for me I Don't want to talk to him right now." I said Pissed Off that he was there More pissed off that I just Spilled my Heart in that song and He did Nothing. I wasn't sure what I wanted him to do. But Either way he didn't Fucking do it!

"Ughhh Not Exactly.. But if You don't get Your ass out here Your going to Miss Prolly the best thing you will have EVER SEEN." She yelled through the Door. I Grabbed my Bag and Ran out the Bathroom Door to see Kellan on the Stage Sitting on a Stool With a Mic in his Hand.

I sat down at our Table Not taking my Eyes away from him for a Second.

"This is for the Woman that I Love.. Hell Might have Frozen over since we got together... But I'm not giving up! He started Slowly.. and I knew the Tune. He drew in a deep breath and started singing......

_If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love  
I'll wear a mask for you  
If you want a partner  
Take my hand  
Or if you want to strike me down in anger  
Here I stand  
I'm your man_

He Stood up Not Breaking eye Contact, and Started Walking off Stage till he was Almost to me. His Brilliant smile on his face. And Kept Singin_g.  
_

_If you want a boxer  
I will step into the ring for you  
And if you want a doctor  
I'll examine every inch of you  
If you want a driver  
Climb inside  
Or if you want to take me for a ride  
You know you can  
I'm your man_

_Ah, the moons too bright  
The chains too tight  
The beast won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and I could not keep  
Ah but a man never got a woman back  
Not by begging on his knees _

And he was on his knees Crawling Towards me, I couldn't Help but Smile._  
_

_Or I'd crawl to you baby  
And I'd fall at your feet  
And I'd howl at your beauty  
Like a dog in heat  
And I'd claw at your heart  
And I'd tear at your sheet  
I'd say please, please  
I'm your man_

He was Right face to Face to me and I Didn't Let him Finish the Song! I Grabbed his Face in my hands and Pushed my Tear stained Lips to his Like it was the last thing I would do in my Life! The Crowed Jumped to there Feet in applause! And I faintly Heard all the girls Say "we did a good thing".. and they Did!!! I would have to do something Nice for them... Every day... for the Rest of there LIVES for what they had done for me!!!

Who knew where this was going to go. Out of the Corner of my Eye I saw Jackson Standing Applauding with the rest of the Crowed. And I didn't know if Kellan knew he was there or not. But I was Afraid to find out.

_**OK loves this is Chapter 9! Thanks to Becky 3s Who Gave me this Idea to Run with! bt!**_

_**Authors Wish,**_

_**I hope that All the Readers are able to Feel what I feel when I Write. Music Really influences my story! **_

_**Thank you ALL For Reading it Really Means to the world that Y'all Like it! PLEASE FEED THE EVIL EGO... It Has Promised Lots of Good Smut to Come for those Who Leave some Love!!!!!  
**_


	10. A Strange Twist of Fate

A Strange Twist

of Fate.

Chapter 10

By J. Baxley

"più della mia propria vita"

"More than my Own Life"

It took everything I had not to RIP his Clothes off right there infront of the crowed. But I know Jackson was standing not but 10 feet from us. Did Kellan know he was here. I wanted to keep him Distracted trying to NOT let him see just in case. I was thrilled he was there. He butchered that song for me! ME and Kellan!

"I Love you" I managed to get out between deep passionate kisses.

"I Love you To Soo Much.. " He was Panting, Practically gasping for air.

"Kellan we need to talk! Im so Happy your Hear. But I need to know... Aww Fuck it" I wrapped my arms all the way around his Next and Pulled his Lips hard onto mine! He was here for me! He wanted ME, He needed me as much as I needed him and I wanted him for ever. Selfish Yes but I wanted him. After all the things we had put each other through we were together. And His Arms Wrapped around me was all that Mattered. In the past few weeks I had the BEST Random Sex with the Hottest Man in the Shower. And other interesting places, Fallen in Love., Lost him, Run away from him, Been Chased, Fell in Love again and again, Lost him due to my own Stupidity, and Fallen in Love all over again. He really Did love me, as I Did him. He sang his Heart to me! What ever I Did in my Life to deserve Him. I would do over and Over and Over again Everyday just to Keep him in my Arms. To know that I was enough. He wanted me to He Loved me....

"Hey Man" Jackson had gotten BRAVE and come up to Kellan on his knees still wrapped in an embrace with me. And Needing to Fuckin TALK.

"What in the Hell are you Doing here." Kellan Stood up. A Cool 6 foot 1 Build of a God. To Jackson's 6 foot even self Lanky but Still Looking Better than Most men! I knew. With the Way that Kellans eyes were Burning a hole into Jackson's soul He Did NOT know he was there, and Didn't want him there.

"I need to talk to you if You don't Mind Jenn" Jackson gave me a Quick Smile.

"Guys can we do this later please. " I Grabbed Kellan's arm Hoping I would have what it took to Hold him back.

"I Don't think for Your sake that is a good idea J, I think it's best if you leave." Kellan was Pressing his Chest out like he was trying to prove a point. I was his. This is barbaric. There is no need. I was his For as long as he would have me.

"Babe this is not the time or the place for this" I said Putting an arm around Kellans waist trying to pull him to a seat.

Jackson's smile never faded. It almost pissed me off I knew he wasnt there to start shit. But He was. Meaning to or not.

"Kell we Need to talk. We need to be Cool" Jackson Grabbed Kellans' other arm and Pulled him in his direction. NOT SMART. Kellan whipped around and Flinging me with the other almost pushing me to the floor, at that moment all the Girls were around me and I could see the bouncers coming towards us.  
"Im Fine" Assuring all my friends. Who looked like they were ready to Pull knives on someone.

"Lets take this talk outside Kellan " I Grabbed his face so he would look at me and know how Serious I was.

"Im Sorry Texas are you ok" He asked holding my Shoulders? Where the hell did he get calling me Texas? No one has Called me that in YEARS.

I Blushed a bit and siad "Yea Babe Im fine. Im Tuff" and Winked at him.

We headed for the door. The group of us following Jackson lead us out the door into the parking lot. Kellans arm around my neck Holding me Close I was Wrapped around him Praying that would be enough to Keep this just a Conversation.

"Ok So start talking before I end up Smearing your Face across this Parking lot" Kellan said Taking his Jacket and Hat off Handing them to me,

"please don't turn this into something Please Kellan for me" I was Begging him

"Don't worry. I got this" He Winked and Walked to Jackson

"OK Before you "Smear" my ass across anything I wanted to redeem myself." Jackson was trying to keep him Clam. That was good. That means this is going to go Well.

"Ok so Talk." Kellan stood there with his Arms Crossing his chest. And all I could think was Hot damn his ass Looks good in a Pair of Levi's I Started Fanning myself. Pretending it was the Texas Heat....

"WELL here's the thing I know Jenn is your Girl or whatever and I Shouldn't have done what we Did. And Im sorry Bro." OH Thank god he was going in the Right Direction with this. Things Between him and Kellan were going to be ok.

"Ya know what. It's ok I know She's been Beating her self up about us not being friends. So I'm going to get over this. It's going to take time but Im going to be ok." Kellan said Reaching out his Hand for his cast mate to shake. I knew they had been friends for YEARS and Years. And I felt like a complete slut for coming between that. Who was I some crazy fan who got her chance at the man of her dreams. What did I Do. Fuck it UP royally.!!!

They Shook Hands and Kellan turned to me and Reached for me. I reached out for his Hand my Grin was as big as his! I truly Loved him with every bone in my Body. And, then almost in slow Motion Jackson messed up.

Jackson took a Look at me, and gave me an Evil Grin and a wink.

"Sugar If you ever want round 2 Call me" I know he was Joking but it was apparently to soon because all I could see was Kellan Reach back and Right hook him across the face and Jackson hit the pavement. I LUNGED at Kellan Pulling his Arm down with every bit of weight I had in my body to Avoid him Hitting Jackson again.

It didn't work Before I could Grab his Arm Kellan Swung again standing straight over Jackson laying on the Ground got him one more time in the same place. This time I was here to Grab him and Pulled his Arm back to me and spun him.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW." I screamed at him "What in the Hell are you Doing"

I was so Pissed off and Kellan was obviously not in his right mine either. Becky Ran to Help Jackson up and Stood in front of him Checking his Jaw to make sure Kellan didn't just Break the damn thing. And I Stood in front of Kellan Pushing his Chest making sure he could see my eyes knowing that I was NOT happy.

"Are you ok? How is your Hand" I asked when he Finally Broke his stare from Jackson who was no Bowing up too.. MY GOD What was wrong with Men.

"Yea Babe it's ok.. just gonna be sore" He said looking at his knuckles.

"GOOD" I said Right before I Right Hooked him across the Jaw "What in the Fuck were you thinking that Man is Your BROTHER.. Im just a GIRL is it worth losing him" I was Furious

"What the HELL OUCH TEX... Damn Girl" He was Rubbing his Jaw.

"Well I Didn't think you were going to Let Jackson Have his Hit in on you and I think it was Well Deserved" I was Trying to catch my breath. Dammit my adrenalin was Pumping. I can't believe I hit him.. but what an Idiot.

"Im Sorry I really didn't mean to Hurt him, But He started it. He knew better that to pop off with something like that. I'll Apologize" Kellan looked around "uhh Babe Where did he go?" I spun around to see everyone had cleared the Parking lot. And we were alone. He reached up and lifted my chin I was so Amped up I didn't hear every one evacuate around us. And He Pressed his lips to mine. It was slow and sweet and needing. Absolute Heaven. He was everything I had ever wanted and more. And the way he kissed me I could feel every emotion in his lips. He felt the same. I can only pray that I make him just as Happy. But for now His arms were around me and his Lips were on mine. His tounge was penetrating my mouth and his breath was intoxicating. I felt Dizzy and bliss full. With the flick of his wrist he slapped my ass and I Jumped wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands Cupped my ass Holding me up with the Best support I could ever feel. My arms inner locking around his neck making sure he couldn't get away... even if he wanted to. He pused my back hard up against the brick wall of the building. Pulling a free hand out and Running it through my hair. Giving it a little tug at the end. So that my head would fall back and he had Free range over my neck and Collar bone.  
"Oh Sweet Jesus Kellan... Your Lips feel like Heaven on my skin" I was panting. Trying to regain my thoughts. I Didn't care that I was suposto be mad at him anymore. I just loved when he was on me.. any part of him...

"Tex... I... Couldn't.... be.... Happier.... Keeping my... Lips.... all..... O.v.e.r. You." Pausing between every word to place another kiss and a New spot... I shivered and it wasnt because the Texas summer was getting Cold! Thats for DAMN Sure!

It was a Smoldering 90 degrees at 10 PM and my Heart was racing, with all this Extra Curricular activity... I was Sweating... My Fingers weaving in his Hair. Moaning for him. My Body was convulsing for his. It was a Need I had never felt with another man. I could Feel the Weight of his body pressed against mine. With my back still against the wall of the club. His lips found their way back up to my face and he stared deep into my eyes, his Glorious blue eyes seeing all the way into my heart. I stopped breathing.

"Texas.... I need you to know that I Love you." and that was all that needed to be said, the Dress that I was wearing was short enough for him to slip his hand up, and He massaged my Core with his thumb. My Breathing became shallow and fast. The Moans I was letting out of my Body were coming from deep. My Head Jerked back hitting the wall and his Lips were on my Neck and then he BIT Down and I went SAVAGE on him. I pulled one leg down undid his Belt and pulled out his Hardening member, and Started stroking he help one of my Legs at my knee when I was SURE he was ready for the ride of his life. He pushed my back against the wall again and penetrated my soaking core! We both tossed our heads back in fantasmagorical Ecstasy. It was beautiful, Breathtaking and everything that two people should feel like melting together into one person. Two Souls that fell into each other. With Every thrust into me I screamed for him, and he heeded the need! And obliged! It was Like Hearing Music for the 1st time. Like seeing the Sun Rise after weeks of Rain. The clouds parted and the Heavens Rang out a Beautiful Choir of Angels! There were no words. Only Loud passionate moans coming from the Ally way. Our eyes full of Lust and Love, Every time he Pounded into me, Almost sent me over the edge. I couldn't yell for more this time. Because he was everything I wanted and so Much More! His Face was Burried in the crook of my neck. Whispering to me that He Loved me, and other incoherent ramblings, We were both Getting Close I could feel him Harden even more inside me and I knew he Could feel the muscles tighten around him. When were seconds away he Pulled all the way out. And SLAMMED himself back into my pulsating center. And My walls Closed down around him as he released Deep inside of me. We quickly got our selves back together. Praying to GOD there were no police around us. I could just imagine a Sit in Jail for Public indecency! Stood in the parking lot hand in hand, staring into each others eyes. No words needed to be said. We were just us and we were together.

We Walked back into the bar. And I quickly found the Girls.

"Hey Ya'll" I had a Smile Ear to Ear across my face.

"hey Pimp Where Ya been" Tabs was Raising her Eye Brows at me...

"Yea TEX!" Nita said laughing

"I'll Fill Ya'll in Later okay. I think me and Kellan are going to Head out.. we are kinda Tired" I said with a Wink.

"Stay outta Trouble Jenn" Caitilin Yelled

"Absolutely NOT" I could feel my Cheeks rushing with Blood and turning bright red. Kellan Reached a hand up and brushed his finger across my cheek.

"Where is Becky?" I Searched the crowed, Matter of Fact Where the Fuck in Jackson?"

"Lets not talk about him right now Texas I Don't need to get my Blood pressure that high again right now." Kellan gave me a Slap on the ass.

"ok Babe, lets go." I reached for his Hand and he swooped me up in his Arms and started walking for the front door. Everyone in the Bar started Clapping so I Reached up and Give him a Deep Kiss and the hoots and Hollers got Louder.

I Whispered in his ear. "Very Officer and a Gentleman of You Babe"

"You Like that Do Ya" Wow just being Pressed that close to his Body make me weak in the knees. Thank God for him Carrying me or I know I wouldnt have made it out of the Club without falling flat on my face. Or Busting up a Wall or two.

We waved down a cab, Kellan reached for the door and let me Slide in. He scooted in next to me pulling me close. Laying my Head on his Shoulder just in the right position. He reached down and pulled my leg across his Lap and laid his head on top of mine. Humming the Song he had been singing to me inside the club. Reminding me that he shouldn't sing ever ever again. I chuckled to myself.

"Kell..."  
"Yea Babe?" Running his fingers up and down my spine. My whole body siverd.

"How did you know where I was.?" I Looked up and my eyes Met his. His Smile Reached his Eyes,

"Well Your friends found out that I Had your I-Pod. And called me thanks to Rob All But to Wiling to give out my phone Number.... and Im Pretty sure they are as Tough as you. One threatened to Kill me, one told me that I would Pray for Death from what she would do to me. And Your friend Nita... well lets just say that If you and I Ever wanted to have kids.. I wouldnt cross her path." he shook his head. I would have to remember to ask Nita what the hell she said to him. I Laughed. "so they Told me where they would be going tonight and that I needed to show up because our Shananagins were getting OLD Apparently. And HOW could I say no to you Love"

"I just want you to know how Sorry I am for What happen." I sat Up straight my leg still Draped across his lap.

"I know you are Babe... and I'm sorry too If I hadnt been such a Prick to you This wouldnt have even happen" He rubbed his Hand up and down my thigh.

"I Love you Kellan. More than I think I should. But I Do!" I Reached all the way around his Neck and hugged him. He squeezed me with those Massive Arms and said, "I Love you too Texas.. I Just hope Your prepared to Love me despite the Life I live"

I wonder What that meant.... The drive was slow and Fantastic just having his arms around me, I felt like the world could have fallen to hell around us and he would just hold me Closer.

"I Do have to go to that Twi*Con thing tonight.." he whispered to me.

"Oh Damn.. so your going to leave? When Will I get to see you again" My Heart was in a Panic I wasnt ready to be away from him. I Didn't want to let go.

"Breath Babe" He said with a Huge Grin around his Teeth. "WE Are going to the Twi*Con in Dallas Tonight. Your friends we Nice enough to pack you a bag, and we are taking a Car there tonight. We have to be there by 6 am and I think we need some rest before the convention Starts."

I Didn't know what to think but my Mind was Racing with a million Questions. What was I going to do? I Had Never been to a Twi*Con for the Simple fact im cheep as hell and the Tickets were $290.00 a Person. I wanted to be with him and To be with together Meant being by His side no matter what. We would find a way to make this work.

Jacksons POV:

I Can't Believe that Fucker just Hit me. I was only Kidding, taking my Jaw In my hand Blood spilling out of my Nose.

"Are you ok" this 4"11 Chick was Pulling my head back so that he didn't die of a broken Nose and blood Loss.

"Yea I think im ok. That Fucker HIT ME" I said While plugging my Nose.

"Well in his Defense You Fucked up. What the fuck are you even doing here?"

Leading him back to the Bathroom

"Lets get your Nose cleaned up" She said pulling me by my Elbow.

"I Just came to make sure me and Kell were going to be ok. And BAM that Bastard Hit me"

"Again You Deserved it. I mean I know you were Kidding.. well I hope you were Kidding But Him Breaking your Nose is the Best of what he could have Done.. did you See the GUNS on that Boy?" She said Dabbing my Nose with a wet Papertowl.

"Yea but.. AHH What ever it doesnt matter." I said Grabbing the towel out of her Hand. "Who are you anyway"

"Im Becky." She said with a Smile. "Jenn's my Best Bitch.. I make sure she is Happy or I make People very Unhappy."

"Ahhh I See so thats why you were the who was as Dumb as Jenn to Jump in the Middle of two Grown Men Fighting" I Gave her a Wicked Grin.

"Darlin.. there was no Fight. You got Knocked the FUCK OUT" she Dabbed my Nose a Little Harder.

"Sassy I Like that Sugar" I gave her a Wink... she's HOT

"Ok well I think your ok. Do you Feel dizzy or anything" She was giving me a once over.

"A little bit But I Don't think it's from the Hit." a Smile Reached across my Teeth.

"Ok well Im pretty sure you have the Twi*Con this weekend so You should get going. It was Nice to meet you" She reached out to Shake my Hand. I Took it and Held on Tight. Think think Fast Jackson.... "uhhh I Don't think Im ok to drive by myself, would you mind making the drive to Dallas with me?" I Stammered

"Uhh WHAT?" she had a Look all over her face that she was SHOCKED.

"Yea It would make the drive a lot better if I had someone to talk to.., Just to make sure im ok." Oh yea Im a Slick Pickle.

"Yea I Guess I can. I just have to get my Purse. Some one has to keep you and Kellan from Painting the walls Red with your Blood."

We walked out to my car after she let her friends know where she was going and that she was ok to go.. because she was starting to Sober up. She's a Little Spitfire. And I Dig it Hardcore. I wonder if she knows im in a Band,. Chicks dig guys in Bands. I thought to myself. Oh this is going to Be fun. I hope Kellan Remember he Let me Drive his Car... DAMN this car is Sex on Wheels. 1965 Mustang Convertible, Cherry Red with white leather interior and a Big Block.

"Nice Car...Who's Monkey Man?" She Lifted an Eye brow at me. DAMN I knew she was to smart to know this wasnt mine. Stupid Personalized license plate. My Truck as back in Midland TX

"Kellan Let me Borrow his Car about 3 weeks ago and he hasnt asked for it back yet." I said Opening her door for her to scoot inside.

"Ahh it's a damn good thing I'm Pretty sure Jenn would Have an Orgasm all over her self if she knew he had this car."

I Started the Engine and Revved it up a Few times. I Don't see why this Chick wasn't impressed by Me.. But I find that HOT as HELL.. she's Different!

We Drove off into the Night. By the Luck of Gods we will make Dallas by 6 am which is an Hour before I need to be there!

We pulled into the Parking lot and I saw Kellans Buss sitting outside.. damn I know he is going to ask for his fucking car back now! Oh well time to Wake Becky up.. We rode together all night long and talked and I really got to know her. And Jenn a little better. And why Kellan Hit me.. and that Jenn Apparently Hit him back for me. I'll thank her when I'm allowed to talk to Her again!

"Becky" I Shook her a Lil

"Becky Darlin it's time to wake up we are here" I Shook her a Lil Harder. Then I saw Jenn come Running up to the car.

"BECKY WAKE THE HELL UP" She screamed at Becky and she Jumped out of her Skin.

"Is this Kellans Mustang????" Jenn was All but Pealing the Pain out with her Breath she was so Close.

"Yes this is his. You wanna Drive it?" I asked holding up the Keys

"Uhh Maybe Later Kellan Just took the Stage and I was waiting on Ya'll the Girls said Becky got in the Car to come here and I got sooo excited to see Ya'll"

"Jenn Shut UP Why are you Yelling and do you have any Aspirin?" Becky was working on a Hangover.

"Yea Ive got some in my purse it's inside the Convention center. Come one Ya Drunkard" Jenn Grabbed Becky by the elbow and led her off.  
"I'll Catch up with you soon Becky" I Smiled and she Turned around to see me Just in time to Blow me a Kiss

"Awww Sugar" I put my Hand on my Heart.

Jenn's POV:

"Hurry Becky Kellan is Up on Stage He has a Autograph Session or some shit after that. And then He's ALL MINE HA HA" I Smiled ear to Ear Holding up some aspirin and a Bottle of water for Becky. "Suck it up Chick It doesnt look Like Jackson is At all done Drooling over you"  
She Stopped Mid drink. "You think he wants to see me?? Like that" Her eyes bugging out of her Head.

"He all But Burnt a hole in your ass from Staring and I think You are Just the Bitch to Make it worth his While" I gave her a Wink and we Heard Kellan taking questions and giving answers to the 100000 girls in the Audience!

"Yes You can have a Picture" Kellan said pulling his Arm around some random girl that really about pissed on her self being that close to Greatness. I remember that feeling! I still get it ever time he Smiles at me.

"Does it piss you off that Every chick in here wants to Jump Your Mans Shit" Becky said Downing the rest of her water and a Muffin we snagged for her.

"No Not really as long as they Stay OFF his shit. " I Smiled. Then another girl wearing what looked to be a Skirt at one point now it looked more like a Tube top that was being worn around her ass Not Hiding a lot. And she asked for a pictrue and Kellan of Course said Yes. And Stood Next to her and looked straight at me. I Mouthed the words (I Love you) and he Mouthed them Back. And this Girl went to give him a Hug and being the Gentlemen he was he Obliged. And she in a Split second Grabbed his Face and Pulled his Lips to hers. And I saw RED. Blood red. And Becky Noticed because she already started taking off her Jewelry ready to Throw Down. I heard familiar Voices even though I wasnt looking away to tell my friends to step back I got this.

I made my way up to the table where Kellan was trying to explain to his Fan that was not ok. And I had Better words that would make her Understand that was NOT Ok.

"Hi Excuse me" I said tapping the Young girl on the shoulder.

"Uh Yea what do you need" She turned and shook her head like she had an Attitude problem I could help her with.

"Hi Yea... I'm Jenn and...." I started off the Conversation

"Jenn this isn't the time" Kellan tried to interrupt and I stuck my hand up letting him see I was not at all playing with this over compensating teenager that had just Stepped up to the Plate to get knocked the Fuck out.

"Again HI I'm Jenn.. and I Don't think that is at ALL ok." I said to the Girl

"Well He didn't seem to mind..." She flicked her hair and Looked at kellan again Put one Finger on his Chest and ran it down Before I Grabbed her Arm and swung her around. Before she got one word out of her mouth I Punched her square in the nose.

"DO NOT TOUCH SOME ONE ELSES MAN. GOT THAT" I Screamed at her Pulling a handfull of her hair and Slamming her face into the floor of the expo Meany times before Kellan Picked me up threw me over his shoulder I Had my Shoe in hand. That I threw at her Head. Then Yelled for becky to NOT Let that Bitch walk off with my six hundred dollar pair of shoes! I was Cursing Like a Man all the way out being held Like a sack of Potatoes When I saw the Girl Get up off the floor. Broken and Bloody I pointed and then in an Instant Becky along with all my friends who had just showed up were On top of her. Beating her Body limp. All the while I'm Watching being Carried out by Kellan over he shoulder screaming obscenities "I Will Kill You Bitch if You EVER Come with in one hundred feet of my Fucking Man again. I Swear it BEAT YOU WITH IN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE... YOU WILL PRAY FOR DEATH While I'm Pounding Your SKANK ASS into Oblivion"

We reached outside the Convention room and Kellan Sat me Down and I saw my friends dragging this chick outside. And Kellan Grabbed me around the waist while I tried to Lunge at her again.

"I Will Fuck Your World UP.. I Will Rip Your Head off and Spit down Your Fucking Throat So Help Me GOD" I was Still Screaming at her!! Kellan's Arm Wrapped around my waist, Holding me Tight my Feet Still not touching the Ground.

"Easy Tex. It's ok she's out of Sight Clam the Hell Down What in the Fuck is Wrong with you???" Kellans had anger in his eyes. It didn't matter to me I was Fucking LIVID.

"That Bitch had No right." I said.

"NO she didn't but you WAY Over reacted Jenn. Thats not ok."  
WHAT In the hell I know he was NOT siding with that Nasty Pre Pubescent Tart.

"NO NO NO Kellan I know What I Did was Over reacting and Someone still has my Damn Shoe. But she should have kept her hands to herself. Who the Fuck does she think she is?" I was Still breathing Hard.

He lifted my Face in his Hands holding my stare.  
"Babe. I'm Yours and You are Most Defanity MINE" Kissing me Lightly on the Cheek.

"There is no need to Beat some Teenager with in an inch of her Life. And or Rip of her Head and spit down her throat." He chuckled.

"Babe I'm a Lover Not a Fighter.. but I will Fight for what I Love. And I Don't fight Fair" I was AMPED UP.

"There is No need to Fight. I'm here for You. I'm with you. I Love YOU Tex. And Only you.! You need to be able to know I know the Limits of Fans. Things like that are going to happen and You need to be able to deal with them."

"I know I know I'm Sorry Kellan. I just saw Red. I'll Conduct myself Like a Lady from now on.. even though I am NO Fucking Lady." I Smiled and Gave him a Quick Peck on the Cheek Putting on my Angel face Hoping to be Forgiven.

"I think we need a Vacation... I think Rob is in Italy Would you Like to Go?" He Wrapped me up in those Massive Arms. Like I could say No to that Face.. Much less Italy.

"Hell yea I would Follow you to the Ends of the Earth."

We made the Plans got the Tickets to Leave for Italy the Next Morning. And I ran off to go tell the Girls where I would be.

"NITA Hey I'm going to Italy tomorrow with Kellan," I was so Giddy!

"Oh My GOD thats insane Jenn. Your Not going to Believe what is going on Behind that Door Right there...." She said Pointing to the Back Stage Door. 100 Monkeys were Playing tonight after the Twi*Con and I know Becky was a HUGE fan as we all were.

"What whats going on???" I asked Eagerly.

I heard a Voice come up From Behind me

"well I'll tell you WHO is going on Behind that door."  
"HOLLIE Your Here" I knew Hollie was always at the conventions and I was Surprised I hadnt seen her yet.

"Well After your little "Throw Down Match with that Christi Chick.. Jackson took the Stage and Becky went BANANNAS for the Monkeys all 100% of them So She and Jackson are Behind that door Right there, Doing what I can ONLY can assume is Still Illegal in a Few of our great States"

I heard loud Noises coming from the Closet size room. And I knew this was a Bad time for me to ask anything more. I would get Details soon.

"Will Ya'll tell Becky that I left for Italy when she imerges from the Closet with Jackson. Please and Thank Ya'll" I gave my Girls a Hug thanked them All for Stepping in and Making sure that Chick wouldnt remember what the Fuck Hit her. Grabbed my Shoe that went Missing after it Whacked her in the head, from Nita and Headed off to mine and Kellans Room. HE was Half asleep when I walked in. So I layed down On the Bed Snuggled up On his Chest Listening to his heart Beat. I knew it Beat for me. And that made my Fucking day. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

The Next morning we were RUNNING for the Plane thanks to the Fact we both woke up Late. Kellan was a Nervous WECK and I had no idea why. I Slept like a Fucking baby. But I was so Happy that we were on our way out of the country! I called Tizzy to tell her we were going to Italy and I would take HELLA Pictures for her.

"It's Tizzy G Bitch" She Always Answered her Phone that way now.

I Laughed "YO It's McSmutty!!! What are you doing.?"

"Nothing much whats Up?

"I wanted to tell You that Kellan and I are on out way to Italy!!!! Can you Believe it??" I was Yelling into the Phone waiting on her to start Yelling with me..

"HELLO Why are you Not Excited for me?" Still Silent.  
"well I would be if I went already HERE. Where are Ya'll coming to in Italy.?"

"Where ever the Fuck you are there... How did you get to Italy?" I was SHOCKED.

"WELL It's a Long Story..." She said

"Then Talk Fuckin FAST." I urged

"Ok so heres the Deal Me and Rob ran Here after the whole Movie Wrapped and we went to a Muse Concert that was ROCKIN Jenn!! CRAZY Ass Rockin. And well He Pulled me up on stage which was even Better. And AHHHH SHIT HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! And I said YES! YES YESYES Im Fucking getting Married! And Right now we are looking for Villa's CRAZY RIGHT."

I had no words.. I was literally speechless. My Jaw was WIDE open.

"I'll be there in a Few hours DO NOT I repeat DO NOT get Married with out me there..Do you Hear me Tizzy." I was Pointing at my phone like a Parent as if she could see it.

"I Won't I promise I'm going to need Witnesses. You and Kellan COME ON"  
I Hung up the phone still in Shock! I couldn't belive,.. What a Strange Twist of Fate this had Lead us all to. I couldn't have Dreamed this Better.

_**Y'all Are AWESOME the Ego is So Pleased with you that It is Willing to Give ya a Cullen of Your Choice Coverd in Whip Cream, Sprinkels and Hot Fudge... In Return for Comments.... **_

_**Thanks to Becky03 and her AWESOME Ways of Giving me the Kick in the butt I need. Check out her Story "Always a Step behind" Under my Favorites You Will LOVE LOVE LOVE it if your Neededing a Jasper Fix**_

Always a step behind

_**To my Muse Kay Your Words Speak to me Like No Other!! Please Check out her Fic as Well she has the ways to Make you go weak in the Knees With Rob *Swoon***_ Incredible Resonant Magnetism


	11. Living on the Edge of Reason

Living on the Edge of

Reason.

Chapter 11

By: J. Baxley

"My Heart was pounding into the Depths of

my Body."

It was a Very Long exhausting Plane trip to Italy we Landed in a Small Airport in Naples and I was Hyperventilating. Not just because Kellan and I had just Joined the Mile High Club.. But because I got to see Tizzy and she's going to be Married! Holy Hell! This was Like a dream everything was Hard but Fell into it's place. And I was with the Man of my Dreams,

"Jenn You Ready" Kellan Put his Hand out to help me out of my Seat so we could walk off the Plane to meet the Soon to be Newlyweds! I was so Excited.

I Stepped into the Hot Italian sun and Searched for my Friend.

"OH SHIT IT"S MCSMUTTY" She Yelled from across the Tar Mat

"It's Tizzy G BITCH" I Ran down the Stairs. Almost Eating assault on the way down. Leaving Kellan to Retrieve our Bags. Mine was Light I told him I was going to need to go stopping while I was there. Tizzy Wrapped me in a Hug and I Did the same! It was so good to see her.

"I Have Missed the Hell out of you Girl... Let me see the ring" I said Pulling her Hand out for me to examine the ring to make sure it was what she deserved.

She was Rocking a Beautiful 3 Carat white Diamond Emerald Cut Solid ROCK.

"Isn't it Beautiful" She was Nearly in Tears with happiness.

"it really is Tizz it's Perfect! And WE are here to make sure the Wedding is AWESOME" I Grabbed her into another Hug.

"Eheemm" Someone Cleared there throat.

"OH I'm sorry Jenn Let me introduce you to my Finance" I went in to give him a Hug. He responded Very Polite

"Jenn we have Met Beifly"

"I Will tell you how ever if you Break her Heart I will Make you Live to regret it... Sa'vy?" I gave him my Best I will Fuck you Up face!

"I would never Dream of it. She's the Best thing in my Life. I can't wait to grow old next to her" He put his Arm around her waist and pulled her close. Staring deep into her Eyes, "Shes Everything to me and More"  
Tears started to Form in my eyes, When Kellan walked up

"Hey Rob.. Congrats Man! Jenn told me! Ahh and this must be the Lucky Lady!"  
"Who you calling a Lady" Tizzy said with a Laugh

Kellan Put his Arm around my Shoulder and Rested his Head on mine. We both stood there in awe of the bond that had Formed in just a few short weeks.

It's amazing how Love makes things so Complicated when it's wrong, and then it makes everything feel like it was there the whole time when You find it.

Like You never lived Before that moment when Your Eyes met, and felt yourself Fall Head over ass in love.

We Rode back to a Little Village in Italy, Napoli it was a Beautiful little town right on the the Coast. Small but You could feel the hussel and bussle of everyday life. There was Huge Old buildings and I was sticking my Head out the Window to see like a Tourist. But to be Honest the Yearly trips to Forks were the only times I ever Left Texas. So this trip with Kellan was going to be the Best Ever.

I Had called work and asked to extend my vacation by a few more weeks, thank goodness I had the time to do it. I wouldn't have missed this for the world.

Our Driver spoke Broken English and was pointing out different things as we drove by them. Rob was explaining how he had been dying to buy a villa here ever since they shot the Scenes from Eclipse here back in 2009.

"We have been looking for 2 days. Ever since we got engaged, She explained to me that she had been wanting to transfer here for Years with her Job, So it all Kind of Fell together. And the next thing I knew were were talking about having the room we need in case we want to start a Family in the Future, and If she wanted to Keep working or. Stop all together to write full time." Wow they had Covered a lot of conversation in the few weeks and even few days they had been engaged to be Married. I couldn't help but be ecstatic for her. She was so Happy and Rob seemed to Truly Adore her. That was Enough for me. They Looked at each other Like they had known each other for Years, I almost felt bad because I Just Stared in Complete AWE of there Love, I felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment. When I Looked up to Kellen he must have been feeling the same way, Because he Quickly Looked at me, and Smiled that Brilliant White Smile I love so much.

"Were Here" Tizzy Yelled when we pulled up next to a two Story Villa that had Large Collums out side the front door. It Looked like it had been cut from an Italian magazine, Vines growing up either side of the west side wall being hit by the direct setting Sun. Casting a Soft warm glow of Pinks and Orange Along the entire spread of land. There New home as sitting on a Large spot of land. Growing wild with Italian flowers. They walked us to the Door, Tizzy pointing out the Flowers and there Names that for my Sake I would never be able to say with the right pronunciation! Walking in the door Rob was explaining the renovations they wanted to have done.

"You see we would like to bring all the Lighting up to date, and I would like to make the kitchen a bit more modernized but My Darling wants to keep it or Restore it back to it's original Splendor." He said Pointing out the old wood burning stove in the conner of the old Kitchen! When they showed us to our Room. Just up the Large staircase and to the right. It was covered in Floor to ceiling Windows, The View was breathtaking. Looking out over the Italian coast line. This was the Best thing that could happen to me, Beyond all my Dreams. I was here with the Man that was Straight from my WILDEST dreams. We stood outside our Balcony starting at the waters edge in all of it's Splendor, Kellans Arm Wrapped tightly around my waist, me Head on his chest. Just soaking up this moment. I took in a deep breath.

"everything ok Tex?" Resting his Chin on the top of my Head.

"Just Making this a Memory" I Closed my eyes letting this Imagine be burned into my brain. I wanted to know that this was forever. No matter what happens between me and Kellan I Want to always remember this. I want to Smell the Salty Air Feel the Sun on my face. And Most important. I want to Always feel theese arms around me, Like I was the one and only thing in the world He wanted to feel. To have this with out a shadow of a doubt that He wanted me, forever.

"I can't Believe that We are in ITALY. Much less That we are going to be there when Tizzy and Rob say I do." I said Almost Dancing around the room.

"I know I hope they are as Happy as we are" Kellan Said while Grabbing my Hand and Spinning me around the HUGE Bedroom. With the final Spin I pulled myself up holding his shoulders to Kiss him Deeply. And from the Bottom of his Chest. I could hear a growl.

"You might want to Behave your self... Im not sure Rob wants me to Cristen his new House." Grabbing my Waist with Both hands pulling me hard into his Hip letting me feel how Excited he can get with just one kiss. Which was the same effect he had on me. I could feel the Flow of moisture between my legs already.

"UHHHH" I replied almost grunting "FINE this time I will behave myself..... Next time your in for it Mr. Lutz." I Gave him a wink and my Sweetest Smile I could Get out before the horns Holding up my Halo Showed through to much.  
"Im going to go and Check out the Bathroom Maybe get in a Quick Shower before I go hound Tizz for Details Sound like a Plan?"

"Thats Fine Tex I Need to go find Rob and talk to him I'll be back before you have a second to miss me" he walked to the Door. And turned with a Look that worried me.  
"Jenn You Love me right.?" His eyes were full of Questions.

"With my Whole Heart Kellan." I Stopped dead in my tracks. "Why is everything ok? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Tex. I'm fine. I Love You Forever" He swiftly left the room. I was left standing there. My Heart on my Sleeve Not knowing that strange look in his eyes meant. I have never seen it before. And it scared me to death. I walked to the bathroom. Found this HUGE Victorian claw foot style tub that looked as if it were big enough to fit 3 of me in it at one time. And started to run the water, as soon as I was sure that the water was a degree less that what it took to melt skin off the bone and there were ample bubbles. I stepped very gently in the tub pulling my Hair up into a messy bun on top of my head. And laid back to relax. I could feel most of the muscles in my back start to unwind after the last 4 weeks of my life I was surprised I could even walk. I was going to have to make an appointment with my massage therapist as soon as I could. Not only were my muscles in knots. So was my stomach, What did that look he gave me mean? His Huge blue eyes always told what his heart was feeling and he was worried. But what about. This was going to drive me mad. So I Pushed it to the back of my mind, so I could concentrate on Tizzy getting MARRIED, with my eyes closed and my head leaned against the rim of the Giant swimming pool of a tub. I pictured A huge party in the street, Tizzy rocking a BEAUTIFUL white gown a Huge Church Ceremony. With a Large Band at the Reception. Very Romantically Lit by candles of all Shapes and sizes. Large over the top table center pieces! With the Worlds Largest Cake ever! Seven Maybe eight tears of White Icing! I Smiled. Thought to myself how long we were going to have to throw this all together! It could take a while.. I'm going to need to call Becky and Chasity, They opened up this KILLER Cake bakery and they would be more than happy to do the cake for Tizzy, I'm sure they would know what I was talking about. I Used them for all occasions, Baby showers... Weddings.. Bridle Showers... Birthdays. Chasity had a way of Throwing Cakes and any Desert for that matter into some Magnificent way. And Becky was running things as far as the store. I even owned a Small stock in the store. I Don't like running it. But I like helping when ever I can. And when they came to me about opening the bakery I was so Excited I couldn't tell them no. So together we all Own this bakery that Started in Louisiana, we had since sprouted out and opened a few new ones. We started with Nita and opened out Austin Texas store and once that one was up and Running, Doing well. We went to New York to Open one which Kellie was Nice enough to take on! We Managed to be successful enough to open a few more Like Jammy taking care of the Seattle Washington Bakery and Of course if we were going to go BIG we went Coast to Coast and put one smack in the middle of Las Angeles for Katrina and Chanel to Run. The store was twice the size of the others so we needed them both to take care of it. I was happy to be a Silent Partner. Becky Took care of Most the H.R. For the stores and was a Regional Supervisor, traveling store to store. And Chasity Bless her heart she spent most of her time trying to Train new head Bakers, also trying to run the store in Louisiana. We all had a lot in these Bakery's and we were spanning out so fast thanks to Chasity's one of a kind deserts. Even now we are working on opening a store in Sydney Australia Which our dear Tabs has decided to move back there to take over that project! My Head was again Spinning! I was freaking out. So I decided the Long hot bath was now Cold and not helping. I Hoped out and Got dressed in the best clothes I could find that I Brought. A Short black skirt and Green and Black v-neck top that showed off the Tattoo on my back Perfectly. Slipped on my black flats and headed out the bedroom door to find Tizzy.

"TIZZY G I'm Fucking LOST in your Big ass House where are you" I would scream praying some one would hear me and let me know I was going in the right direction.. this was the weirdest game of Marco Polo I had ever played and I was playing ALONE. Walking in the silence down a Dark hall cursing them for not updating the electricity yet. I heard two Male voices coming from a door hardly cracked open. I could Barley make out what was being said something about being Nervous but it wasn't coming from the brit accent it was coming from Kellans voice. My Mind hit a Brick wall what could he be talking about nervous. Rob was the one getting married. He should be a walking wreck, But I guess if he knew it was perfectly right. Why should he be! I Tried to listen in closer to see what was really going on. Ever since we left for the air port Kellan has been acting like he could disappear any second. Or Maybe I could vanish right before his eyes? Something isn't adding up. And Dammit I was going to figure out what. I leaned on the door to get a Better ear in the conversation going on... and in true Jenn Fashion didn't hear the door Creek Open and me fall down on the hard tile floor in time to see both men Just about jump out of their skin. I was Nose to tile when I caught myself, and managed to cut open my Hand,

"OUCH Dammit ALL TO HELL" I Grabbed my hand that was spilling out blood

"Tex!!! Babe are you ok" Kellan Ran over to me Lifting my arm and sliding an Arm around me to help me off the floor.

"Yes I'm ok.. Just HOLY HELL it Hurts." I'm not the type of girl to Cry but Shit a ring around the MOON this hurt.

"Jenn that looks like its going to need stitches" Rob says Taking a look at my hand.

"NO NO NO Stitches... NO Hospitals" I screamed

"ok babe Lets just go to the kitchen and get this cleaned up ok!" Kellan Looked like he was the one who Just Busted open his hand. The Pain on his face was un mistakable.

"Can you Walk Tex?" He said Swooping me Up in his Arms.  
"Yes Sweet Heart I can Walk I Just don't want to drip Blood on there floor. You can Put me down. I'm getting Blood all over your shirt." I squirmed

"NO My Shirt will be fine. Just be still Jennifer" WHOA he never calls me by my Full name.. next thing you know he's going to call my by my Middle name too.. This was pissing me off that he was hiding something from me. But at the Current time all I wanted was Pain killers my hand was throbbing.. I wanted to make a Joke to kind of soften the blow here a little

"Damn good thing Ya'll are Really Vampires or I would be a Gonner" I Chuckled and obviously Rob was the only other one who found it funny. He tried to hold in his laughter due to Kellans Serious face.

He carried me down the Front stair case. And towards the kitchen. Tizzy was standing at the sink washing up the dishes when she saw me in Kellans arms Blood soaked clothes, and Started Freaking out.

"JENN WHAT HAPPEN" She was running up to see my hand.

"I fell it's nothing... Really Just want to get it washed up and maybe some peroxide" Kellen Setting me down like I was a glass doll in a Chair close to the sink. And pulled my hand over to run it under the cold tap. I Cringed a bit when he ran a finger over the cut to make sure all the dirt was out of it.  
"Tizzy will You find us some rubbing alcohol in the first aid kit Love?" Rob asked pointing her in the direction of the medic bag.

She pulled a box out of a larger box and pulled out a clear bottle. That looked like it was going to hurt even in the confines of it's Package. Kellan Opened the bottle and gave me a look like he was sorry for the pain he was about to enforce on me. I Closed my eyes, and waited on the pain. I could hear the first drop hit my wound. And I Held in a Scream But Tears limitedly formed in my eyes. This was hell I HATE this. I wanted to scream but I help it in and calmly Shook my head Letting him know it was ok to continue. He Poured enough to completely clean the open cut. And I was making up new curse words in my head by the time he stopped. With a steady stream of tears hitting my eyes rolling down my cheeks. Soaking my already blood stained shirt. By the time I realized it was over. Kellan put his hands on either side of my Face. I wanted to badly to open my eyes and see his face. To see his Deep Blue piercing eyes stare back into mine. I was incapable, I had no words yet. Well None that I could say. He pulled my face up just a bit bending my neck back. Kissing each side of my face to gather the last of the tears I shed.

"Tex are you ok?" he paused I still didn't think I could form a sentence yett my hand was still stinging Like a thousand tiny daggers being jabbed in my skin all at one time.

"Babe I know it Hurts but since you don't want stitches I'm going to Wrap it up ok...Just Bare with me" He sounded like he was hurting as bad as I was at that second all I could reply with was,

"ok"

He Medicated the wound, and Wrapped almost up to my elbow in gauze. The Pain had subsided and I was already embarrassed for causing such a fuss for just trying to over hear a conversation that I was Obviously now suposto hear. At the same time I was infuriated because I needed to know why Kellan was a "Nervous Wreck" was this my send off. One great Vacation in Italy and then "SEE YA LATER". Every one was silent and we all know how well I handle the silence.

"im going to go back up stairs and wash up, and Change" I Stood up from there quaint kitchen table and walked to the stairs.  
"Let me Help you Babe" Kellan came around behind me. What a Goober I Didn't hurt my LEGS I can walk on my own.

"Thanks" reaching an Arm behind me to Help me up the stairs the second door on the right was our room. I Washed my arms and legs and changed into the only other thing I had to wear. Which was my Sponge Bob Pajama Pants and Tank top. Walking out of the bathroom Kellan was Chuckling at my new fashion statement.

"I told you I'm going to need to go Shopping while we are here. I have nothing else to wear." I said Throwing my Bloody Clothes in the wash pile and heading back down stairs to find Tizzy.

"Hey Tizz" I said entering the Kitchen again Both her and Rob stopped talking the second I walked through the archway. Is everyone treating me like I'm a spy?.

I Pulled my self out of my "Every one against you" idea, and got to what I needed to talk to her about.

"Hey Tizz are you to Busy to take a poor Tourist Shopping?" I pleaded

She Laughed at my Angelic look "Not at all Jenn Let me get you something else to wear. I'm not sure how Italy will Handle your Sponge Bob's"

After we were both Ready to go. The Boys told us that they were going to go exploring which meant they were going to find a Bar and see what kind of trouble they could get into. We both held an embrace with the men of our Lives, shouted a Quick I Love you from the walk way and were were headed on Opposite sides of town. Walking down the Streets of Italy was more than I had ever imagined for my Life. But it was time to get down to brass tacks about the wedding.

"Tizzy we have Lots to do. I'm going to call Chasity and Make sure she can get a Cake ready for you. And of course we are going to have to send invites to all the girls. And the Flowers, and the Dress.. OH Tizzy it's going to be BEAUTIFUL" I was squealing with happiness. "I'm sure I can throw all of this together from Houston." She just stood there looking at me like I wasn't in on the Joke. "What in the Hell is Wrong with you Teresa? Why aren't you getting Giddy when I'm Giddy" I called her by her REAL name so she knew I was getting pissed off.

"Oh Jenn I'm Giddy as Hell.. Really I couldn't be more excited than I am right now. Rob and I are going to be Married, and I could never ask for more than Him. We are Prefect for each other." OK So what the hell was wrong why was I the only one screaming ideas out for the damn wedding? I hate being confused, but it seemed that I have been in a Constant state of it since Dallas.

"Jenn I'm so excited for the wedding because we are getting married tonight!" She said with a gleam in her eye.

"WHAT??" My poor Heart couldn't take much more excitement before it BURST in to millions of pieces. " Tonight.. Like as in just a few hours tonight?" we paid for our purchases and walked out of the store on to the busy street.  
"Yes tonight as in a few hours" She said with a Laugh.

"Why was I Not TOLD Dammit." seconds away from shaking her violently for information.

"Well Rob and I Don't want to wait. We want to be Married and we are going to be living here in Italy. So we decided to go ahead and do this as soon as we could. And then we got the call from you saying you were coming here too. And it was prefect. It as only Fitting you be here. I Wish the rest of the girls could be here too. But we agreed to do something for my family and friends when we come back to the states."

"Well one thing is for damn sure I'm going to need something to wear tonight... Does Kellan know?" I asked

"I'm Sure Rob is filling him in right now. If he hasn't already." She let out a Giant sigh. "I can't believe in just a few short hours I'm going ot be Mrs. Robert Pattionson" she was squealing now! It was Fantastic to see her so Happy. I could only pray for that same feeling with Kellan!

"OHHH Tizzy the girls are going to be So Pissed they missed this!"

We finished up our Shopping and Headed back to the Villa with what looked like a Hundred bags. We gave up on walking soon into our venture and flagged down a Taxi and she mumbled something in Italian and we headed off. I found the Cutest outfit for the ceremony. Since she said it was small and casual. A little light blue dress knee length with thick straps and yellow Roses embroidered into the hem at the bottom. Tizzy however was being stingy and wouldn't show me her dress she picked out, or even tell me what the Colors were. I couldn't believe it. My Best friend wouldn't let me Help with a Single thing for the wedding. I wanted to make it so special for her.

"I Demand some Pillar Candles." I said in a Huff.

"Why Jenn... This is going to be the most Glorious Wedding I promise. Candles or no Candles." Tizzy had a Look of uforium on her face. At that second I realized that. It was going to be special.. because she was in love. Those two together was all that mattered. They could be married in the middle of a New York sewer, and it would still be perfect!

"Ok Jenn we can put out the pillar candles. We are having the ceremony behind the house in the old grape fields." She smiled. I gave out a small laugh in victory. I knew she would come around to my way of thinking. That or she just felt bad because she was giving me NO information about the wedding till now. Either way I'll take it.

Robs POV:

I was standing next to Kellan, and the Priest. Who thank god was willing to marry us on such short notice. My stomach was jumping inside it's self, doing back flips. But they were Happy back flips. I couldn't wait to have my hands on my new bride. Soft music Played from a Stereo Jennifer sat outside. Candles led a small isle from the back door of our house right up to her destiny, Me! Jennifer made her way out the back door. Kellan had a HUGE goofy grin on his face. I could see the emotions between the two of them. There eyes never breaking contact. When she reached where she should be standing she gave him a Quick Wink and took her place. She reached for a small remote in her little hand bag and changed the song. As soon as the Melody hit my ears I knew my Tizzy would be coming out. The back door opened. And in all of the Heavenly Grace she stepped out. Holding place at the top step. My Breath was gone. My Heart pounding into the depths of my body. She was Ravishing! The off white dress she had picked out was marvelous. It was form fitting, knee Length She was a Vision of Beauty! As she sauntered up the Isle I couldn't thank Jennifer enough for the candles she insisted on. The Flames dances along he skin making her glow! Adding a Hint to the smile she had stretched across her face. Pure unbridled Love is what I have for that Woman. In a few short Moments she Will be my Wife! She reached me, I took her hand and squeezed it tight to assure her this is what I wanted.. forever! The Preset was short and sweet about the vows. We never wanted anything long and drawn out. His English very broken. But we knew when to say "I Do" and as soon as he said "You May Now kiss Your bride" My Heart Nearly jumped out of my Chest. I Loved this woman and forever from today she was mine. And I as NOTHING but hers. I Pulled her Close. And wisped

"Hello Wife" with a Smile

"Hello Husband" She replied

I pressed my Lips to hers, Letting her feel every Emotion I had in my body. Making sure she knew that every ounce of emotion was hers. Hoots and Hollars came from behind us, I knew Jennifer and Kellan were still waiting for us to Emerge from our embrace. They can Wait! I thought wrapped my arms all the way around my New Wife and Held on for dear life.

"TIZZYG. Breath Lady" Jennifer Shouted form behind Us.

My Darling Just held up her hand to let her know that she was just as Content in my Arms as I was to have her in them, and Now... it's Forever!

Even though the wedding was small we got so many congratulations that night. From Kellan and Jennifer. Jennifer was bouncing out of her Chair at dinner. I could see why her and my Wife were such good friends. They acted a lot alike. Like they were in each others Heads.

"Where are we going" Jennifer was asking Kellan who explained after dinner that they were Leaving. She was not so excited about this. Still thinking that we were all in on some secret from her.

"Tex they just got married I think they need some alone time" Kellan tried to explain again.

"Jenn it's ok. We are going to come see Ya'll soon ok I Love you SOOO Much and thank You again for being here.. It really Meant the world to me." Tizzy Hugged Jenn as she stepped in the Car. We waved from the street in front of our home. As the car Vanished from Sight. I Picked up my New Bride and Carried her into the House. She Giggled Kicking the Door closed behind us.

_***** Thanks A MILLION for all the Great Reviews!! Y'all make the Ever Hungry EGO happy!! it Sadly is still Hungry for MORE!!!! I think Your Naked Cullen of Choice Is Ready for a Hot Steamy SHOWER in Return for Reviews!!!!!!!! Who can Say No to that??******_

_**Lots of Love ~Jellan~  
**_


	12. Tabiloids Always Lie Or Do They?

_**A/N: I have to Thank Becky for Helping me so Much with this Chapter! it wouldn't be anything had it not been for her! PLEASE Check out her Story "Always a Step Behind" under my Faves!! You will Be in Complete Amazement Like I am!!!!**_

_**To my Twinnie for Never Letting me Give up I Love You Chicka!!!!**_

_**Another Quick Plug!**_

_**Kay Cannon Really that is ALL That needs Said. She's Fabulous and has a way of writing that Will make you rethink Life it's self!!!!! HOT HOT HOT STUFF!!!! Again she's Under my Favorite Authors! DO IT!!!!  
**_

Tabloids always Lie..

Or do they?

Chapter 12

By: Jellan Baxley

Co Written By:

Rebecca Nelson

"Holding up a News Paper that Could

Change things All Together."

"Thats It Stop Right Now there is something Your not telling me and Dammit all I want to know what the Hell it is. I Demand you Start telling me what the Fuck is up." I Stamped my foot in the middle of the air port in Naples, We had Just had a Great vacation which lasted OHHHHHH a Day and Now everyone knew what was going on and I had no clue. I was sure we were Headed back to the states. But why after just one day in Italy... Was he still Mad about the whole Fan thing? I mean Yea I know I over reacted but COME ONE.. what else was I suppose to do? Stand there and Let some Pre Pubescent Tart put her Nasty underage Hands on the Love of my Life. I think Not.

"Kellan, Are you still upset with me about the whole Fan beat down thing? Is that what this is about?"

"Tex.." He gave me a Weird look. "No Babe this has nothing to with anything. I Don't honestly know what you are talking about? I Don't see how I'm acting weird."  
He was LYING I could see it. Deep in his eyes he was hiding something from me. But what?

"Ok so we came all the way to Italy for nothing? Just to turn around and go home?" I Stopped walking. I was demanding answers.

"NO TEX.. Why in the hell would I fly you across the damn world just to turn around and Head home in less than 24 hours? You sound Like a Crazy Person." He let a Chuckle escape his lips.

"Ok so then where are we going? I can't take the suspense anymore." Doing my best to dazzle him with my eyes. Even batting my eye lashes.

"Ok it was going to be a Surprise but we are headed to Venice. I wanted to take some time for Just you and me. Be alone, which is why we didn't stay with Rob and Tizzy... that and I don't think I want to be there the Night of there Honeymoon. Can we say AKWARD" I Laughed at the thought of Having to hear them Go at it like Rabbits all over the villa.

"I'm Sorry Babe. I'm just not used to being so out of the loop. I'm normally the Person who is aways in the know." I leaned my Head on his Arm

"Babe you are going to have to Learn to Trust me completely. Thats how relationships work." He rested his Head on mine. He was absolutely right. I do have a hard time trusting whole Heartedly. Needing to work on this was an Understatement. Ive always been the one who took care of everyone. The Rock that every one leans on. It however had come time for me to Lean on someone else. And who better than this Man. Who held every part of my Heart and soul in his hands. I could only Love him and Pray that he would take my Heart and hold it close to his Forever. And then the word popped back into my head. "Relationship" that sent my Heart Fluttering and my Head racing. It was Official! He said it with his own to Breath taking lips... We were in a Full Fledge RELATIONSHIP.

Our plane was delayed for about an hour. So I took the time to go take a Quick smoke break, and make a very important call to my Favorite optimist.

The phone rang once and then

"HELLO..JENN How are you Where are you? Whats being going on? Details I NEED DETAILS!"

"Mariel CALM DOWN" I Laughed out loud at the thought of her sitting there jumping in her seat. She was one of the main Team Jellan Supporters and a totally Sweet heart.

"Hey I need you to do me a SOLID favor. I know I'm always asking you to do things for me But I Swear this one You will WANT To know about!  
"Shoot I'll do my Best!" She was always ready to take care of me.

"Ok So Me and Kell are in Italy!!! and we Met up with Tizzy and Her and Mr. Pattionson are Now.." I Paused for Dramatic effect because I knew the Suspense was Killing her.

"ARE NOW WHAT JENN.... ARE WHAT???" She screamed

"BREATH do Not Hyperventilate. But they are MARRIED!!!!" I yelled back to her

and then with a Defining Scream she was already Pounding away at the Keyboard making a New blog on the site. Which was what I needed her to do. Let all the Girls know the news and that Tizzy Sends her Love! Also Promising something Good when they both get back to the states soon.

"Thanks Mariel You Truly are an Angel!" I said. "Me and Kell are about to Board a Plane to Venice for a while I'm not sure when we are going to be back. BUT I will so Keep you Updated keep Your phone close."  
"Jenn when Do I not have my Phone Close? I want as Meany Details as You can Possible give! Text me, Call me, Send me a Carrier Pigeon I Don't care what You do but Get word to me as soon as the good things happen,"

"You are my Right Arm Mariel! Gotta Go I think our Plane is Boarding. I'll call You as soon as I can Love Ya!"  
"Love Ya too Jenn good Luck and Be safe" and with that I Hung up the phone and Went to sit next to the God that was My Kellan. My brain still dancing around one word that made all of my insecurities melt away.

"we should be boarding in the next few minuets. I'm glad you thought to buy a New Suit case while You two were out shopping. You got a lot of new Clothes"

"I know I couldn't Help myself. I had the Money and You know what they say..When in Rome!" My smile stretched across my face.

Meanwhile on the Other side of the world:

"NO Darlin Don't Leave me... I'll Miss you to Much" Jackson said Holding on to my Waist, still laying in the bed. I was trying to get up and find something to wear. Ive got a Flight to Catch in the Morning.

"Jackson Hun, I Really have to get Ready I'm leaving for Sydney first thing in the morning. And believe you me I am NOT a Morning person." Trying to Scoot away from his waiting arms. Not that I wanted to. DAMN That New store opening I Cursed in my Head.

"What in the Hell are you going there anyway" lighting up a Cigarette.

"we Own a Chain of Bakery s, and our new one is opening in Sydney in a few days and I have to be there." I was So Proud of the Girls working as Hard as they do to Keep (Backwood Bakery) open and Running strong. They put in a lot.

"Ahhh I see.. does that mean you are going to be over there for a while.?" He put on his Sad Face...Awwww the Puppy dog eyes. I Chucked.

"No sweet Heart I might be over there for a week or two maybe. It's my Job to make sure it opens and its Marketed right and then I get to Leave." I said giving him a Peck oh His Cheek. He Pulled me Close, and I laid my Head on his Chest. This was the Good Life. I was able to have Everything in the world I could want! Suddenly Flogging Molly Started Playing from my Phone on the night stand. Damn the Cell Phone to hell... Pulling me out of this moment.

"Don't Answer it" he clenched his arms tight around me.

"I have to... it's Jenn" I Flipped my phone Open "Hello McSmutty"

"Becky? You there?... HELLO??? I FUCKING HATE YOUR PHONE... Go Find a Place where your Reception is Better" She yelled into the phone

I walked into the bathroom One foot in the tub with my Head tilted to the right towards the window.

"Can You Hear me Now?"

"HEY I can Hear you.. Didn't I tell you to get your self a New damn Phone... For the Love of All that is Holy"

"Yes I'm going to pick on up as soon as I get back from the Australia I Promise! I have been... preoccupied" I Laughed out loud

"Oh I have no doubts you have been a little Wrapped..up" she was insinuating what I was doing was exactly what I had been doing.. damn her for knowing me so well.

"OK Any good reason for calling me.. or just to bust my balls?" I asked

"YES I was going to tell you that Tabs is Ready for the flight in the morning she has the tickets for you Both...." She got quiet.

"And What Jenn? Spill it." I Demanded

"Well I am Not going to make it to Sydney with ya'll to open the new store."

"What... are You Kidding me.. Your the Marketing Director for the whole fucking Chain Jennifer you have to be there." I was yelling into the receiver.

"I know You hate Taking on Jobs for the Stores and Even more you hate having a "Title" But this is some bull Shit Jenn You are NEEDED" Still Fuming

"I know Beck I know.. Chasity is going to be there for a few weeks. To Train the new Bakers and I'm Sending Mariel to Get the Marketing done. I have been training her at the Austin Store for a while now, and she's a Natural. Please don't be Mad. But me and Kellan are going to Venice for a few weeks."  
"OHH Your sending Mariel.. thats Cool the, No worries. You know How much I hate Marketing... thats all good then Ya'll have a good time in Venice!"  
"WOW Thanks for saying something Like NO JENN I MISS YOU!" She said in her sarcastic voice.. which is her Normal Voice.

"Oh Jenn I Do miss you but I Value my Life and would never ask you to Leave Kellan's Side. OH AND YEA who the Fuck was Planning to tell me that Tizzy got Fucking MARRIED" remembering the tid bit no one had filled me on hit me like a ton of bricks and Jenn always seemed to be in the Middle of EVERYTHING. She seemed Like the girl to yell at!

"ok on that Note I'm going to hang up Now our plane is about to take off.. Call her for Details" She laughed out loud and hung up on me. OH She was getting a NASTY Text message when she get off the plane.

(Jenn You Suck at LIFE... IM Flying Mel to Sydney on Your Credit Card. For hanging Up on me, and Your Phone Etiquette SUCKS!!) and send. Ha Ha Ha! Hang up on me. I thought as Devious as I could knowing how damn Cheep Jenn was. I walked back into the bedroom. Where Jackson was still Wrapped up in my Sheet. Grabbing Jacksons button up shirt and slipping it on. Taking in his sent.

"I'm Stealing this by the way" I gave him a wink. He smile back

"It looks good on you Darlin. Ya know what though."

"What" I said Putting my hand on my hips

"It looks even better on the floor." an evil grin came across his face as he lifted him self off the bed. Crawling over to me, standing at the edge of the bed. Sitting up in his knees taking his Hands around my waist pulling me tight to him. Who even kno his knees on the bed, was still taller than me standing in six inch heels. How damn Hot can this Get for one Girl all I could say was "Swoon" Im Not sure if he knew what I was talking about but, I Had to say something to break my concentration.

"Love, we Need to get some sleep it's eleven pm, and I Seriously have to catch that plane at five am." He Growled with his Lips pressed to my Neck.

"ok.. ok .. We can sleep I Guess" he pulled me down onto the bed with him. Laying me on top of his Chest. I fit perfectly in his Arms. I wish like hell I didn't have to leave, but duty calls!

I was in a Mad sprint for the Gate. I knew I was going to run Late. Dammit. "TABS" I could see my friend thank GOD.

"Becky Where in the Hell have you Been the Flight is Boarding in like 5 minuets Your giving me the Shits with Your Truancy.... Wait Wait wait.. Better question... Why are you out of Breath?"

"Jackson Rushed me to the Air port and lets just say I Woke up on time" I Raised my eye brows grabbing my ticket from her. Walking to the door to the plane.

The only thought running through my mind was the last 3 hours of Mad HOT sex that Jackson, and I Created. 2 times in the House before we headed to the Airport and once in the parking lot before I walking into the Airport. What a Send off. Letting out a Huge sigh. It was hard to leave him. We were so crazy about each other. I'm not sure what it is about him.. it's the Mohawk I know that for sure, but there was more. He's unlike anyone Ive ever considered. We have this Lust for one another. Like we were the Best damn Booty call that the other could ask for. SO good that we would never let the other have something else! We boarded the plane to Sydney Australia, Passing time by Playing Cards In the Mist of trying to explain Texas Hold' Em to Tabs. She started asking questions about Jackson and how it was going. I told her that I was Ass Crazy for him. I was trying to Make her see that the pure insanity of our somewhat relationship was interesting. To say the Least. "We are at the strange point in our "NON" relationship that we aren't sure where we are at this point. But we know that we have a Great time together, and we only want to be with one another, But didn't need a Titles.

It Only took us a week to get the store in working order. The grand Opening went off with out a Hitch. Chasity was Making the new Bakers work there fingers to the Bone. Which was good because she had High Standards. Mareil was Busy Marketing and Doing as Good as Jenn Promised. Which was Great because I hated doing it. I'm NOT That nice to be able to market. I did make good on my Promise to Jenn however and flew Mel in on her credit Card, and she was now helping me and Tabs get the Rest of the store on line. Things were Fabulous. However the Last few times Ive talk to Jackson on the phone he seemed different. Distant almost, But he was swearing nothing was wrong. So I was taking his word for it.

"Tabs can you Please go Across the street and grab us some coffee" It was Far to Early to be functioning.

"Yea Beck I'm Top of it" She walked out the door. My Phone started ringing in my Pocket I Grabbed it really Fast and Saw Jacksons Name pop up on the Caller I.D.

"Hey Hey Good Looking" I was always Giddy as Hell when he called me.

"Hey Darlin, Hows things down under?" reluctantly.

"Are you going to tell me what going on with you. You sound so Different."

"I Do need to let you in eventually."

I was Furious.. Tears Welled up in my eyes. I Needed to do something. Chasity was working on this four teared Twilight inspired Cake so I Dug my cell phone deep into the center of the base tear. I knew she worked hard on it. I Felt awe full but I Didn't want to throw it and break a Window or anything. I needed to get away, I know I just sent Tabs for Coffee. But I needed out of the Store. I passed her walking out as she was walking back in. my Cell phone in the Depths of the Cake started Ringing. I turned standing in the middle of the door way to look back at the Desert singing Kings of Leon. And Noticed Tabs's vacant expression.

"Ok I May be going Crazy but is anyone going to answer the Cake?" Tabs asked staring at the Cake like it was supposed be Ringing? With that I was out the door onto the street. There was a little store on the conner but that was still to close. Finding my self fifteen minuets later at almost the exact same conner store. Only 6 blocks further away, giving my self time to calm down. "Shit Happens" I kept telling myself. I ran through the store loading up on Candy and survival food, Pop Corn, Snickers, Coke, and a VERY Large Cup off Strong Fresh brewed coffee. Walked up to the Register to pay for everything. Turned just in time to look at the Local tabloids, the Front Page Made me Spit my Coffee out All Over the Counter., I RAN out of the Store Paper in Hand Along With Everything I MENT to pay for... and Didn't. I Ran for my Life back to the Store. Cursing myself the whole time wondering why I walked so far. Bursting back through the door like a Mad woman, Wheezing for air. Holding up the Paper for Everyone to see. Tabs was Having a conniption fit because the cake was still ringing. Chasity Finally gave in and told her the phone was NOT a part of the original plan for the cake. She seemed disappointed. No one seemed the least bit worried about me, Close to Death GASPING for Air. Holding up a News Paper that would Change things all Together.

Jenn's POV:

Standing on the Balcony of a Beautiful room in Tuscany, We arrived late last night, by train from Venice. Looking out over the Morning sun my Heart was Soaring, Kellan had come up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey Tex" Laying light kissing up and down my neck

"Hey hun, Did you get some sleep?" I asked with a MASSIVE grin across my face. How could I ask for a Better life than the one I had been given? As the sun rose over the Tuscan landscape. A beam of light shot through the sky gleaming on the new Ring laying perfectly on my left hand. Standing there with my Future Husband, my mind wondered back to 2 days ago, when he put the promise of forever on my ring finger. Sitting together in a small Gondola, treading slowly along the streets of Venice, Wrapped in his Arms. He had been acting more and more strange every day, and even though I was scared to death my time with him was coming to a end. "You can Act as funny as you want. I'm Sick of begging for you to tell me whats going through Your Head" I said Not letting this ruin my time that we had together. But this morning he was acting like he was going to just turn and run the second I looked away. So I was sure to Not look away.

"Tex I'm not trying to Ruin your time here, Nothing is going on.. I have just had a lot on my Mind."

"Is that why you Had to talk to Rob? I mean why Your a Nervous wreck?" I asked "Yes Something Like that" He said with a Wink

The gondola was equip with a small radio that played light music, and Kellan was humming along to the song, my head resting on his Chest. I could Hear his Heart accelerate, and then he moved away from my side and placed him self in front of me. Holding both of my hands inside his. Playing lightly with my fingers.

"Babe what is it?" Worried saturated my voice, as I worked on forming complete sentences.

"Jenn I Love you, and I need to know that You Love me as much." He said staring down.

"Your Really starting to scare me Kellan what's wrong?" Letting my hand lay on the side of his face to comfort him. He was bright red and his skin was hot to the touch.

He Raised himself up onto one knee. My Heart rate picked up and was now going at least a hundred miles per hour. Could he be serious?

"Jenn.. I Love you with Everything that I am. And I want you to have everything that I am or will Ever be. Will You." OH He was going to say it. If Just for my own Sanity he was going to ask the whole Question.

"Will I?" I left it wide open

"Jennifer Will You Marry Me... Be Mine forever?" He pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. A Solid Princess cut Canary diamond at least 5 carats with trillion cut 2 carats on either side. Sliding it on my finger. My Heart stopped. All I could do was stare at it. I had no words. My Head was screaming. YES YES YES YES YOU FUCKING IDIOT SAY YES!!! I Looked up at Kellan my eyes about to Bug out of my head. His expression was strained.

"YES" I Shouted at him "Yes YES YES YES YES A Million times Over YES I Will So Marry you!!!" my eyes were blinded by tears, as I wrapped my arms around his Neck. Holding him Tight. I completely for got we were on a Boat. And Stood up, Almost Tipping over the whole capsule. Thanks to Kellan Putting his Hands on Either side of the Gondola Stabilizing us out. Till I was able to calm down long enough to sit down.

"It's a Good thing We didn't go Over. I would have Sank to the Bottom with no chance of Surviving. With this MONSTER of a Rock on my Hand." He Let out a Laugh Like he was able to Breath again for the first time in weeks.

"So this was what you were Hiding from me. What you needed to talk to Rob about?" I asked Looking up to his Ear to ear grin on his Face.

"Yea Tex.. This Is what I was Worried about the whole time. I Didn't know if You were Sure Enough about us Yet to say yes. And I Didn't want to scare you away. "

I was Shocked this whole time I was was worried about him Bolting again at the first sign of me being to clingy. Only to find out he was Scared to death of the same thing.

"Kellan I Love you. I can't wait to Be your Wife. But I would wait an Eternity For You." I Kissed him for the first time of many times as my Future Husband. What a Perfect Moment. We sat on the Gondola for hours just letting it float down the streets of Venice Italy. Together wrapped in each other. No one Needing to say a word. The Silence was Golden and Full of Hope.

My Phone started Ringing on the Night stand pulling me out of my Daydream, as I started Cursing Kings of Leon.

"Hello You Got Jenn" I answered the Phone like any other day. A jumbled MESS of voices came form the other end. I pulled the phone away from my head. Ear drum bursting screams were on the other end. Who in the hell is this. I Looked at the caller I.D. Tabs name was up on the Screen.

"Tabs.... is that you?" More Screams.

"Ok Scream once if it's You and scream twice if I'm on Speaker phone and all the girls are there" two screams came out of the phone.

"OK now were getting somewhere!" Holy Lord man it's like a puzzle when it comes to the Girls!

"Jenn" A Clear voice out of the Cluster rang out. And it was NOT a Happy Voice.

"uhhh Yea" I answered Hesitantly.

"I Promise You Pain. WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING US YOU AND KELLAN... I Mean Kellan and You. With the Ring. And WE FOUND OUT FROM A news Paper. I'm HURT we are HURT." Becky seemed Not forming complete sentences.

"Becky we were Just Engaged the Other day, Breath. We were Planning on telling everyone as soon as we could." Hearing her breath Heavily into the phone gave me the Idea she was not calm.

"Don't you Move we are at the Air Port IM coming to Italy. I will see you in 10 or so Hours. And when I get there so Help Me GOD" She started yelling again.

"BECKY don't get on the plane to Venice." I had to stop her.

"And why NOT? Do you not want me to come and Congratulate you Properly.. You know by Kicking your ass!"

"No No No IM Down for the ass Kicking Don't get me wrong. But we aren't in Venice anymore. We took a Train to Tuscany last night. I Don't think we are going to be Traveling anymore. I will see You in 10 Hours I guess" Thank god it was Such a Long Flight I was going to need to Brace myself for the wrath of Becky.

I walked in to the Bath room to get my day Started. Kellan was in the Shower,

"Hey Babe" Trying to hold on the a Flash back to the first day we met... that Fateful day in the Shower!!!

"Yea Tex?" She Shouted over the sound of the pounding water.

"Becky is going to come here.. ok?" Kinda Hoping he would just say Yes and Not be all Pissed because I already told her Yes.

"When will she be here? Or did you already say she could?" He popped his Head out of the shower curtain with a Huge Grin on his face.

"Well Yea I kinda already told her she Could... she apparently saw something in a news paper and Every one knows now." I got skiddish.

"Damnit all I knew we wouldn't be able to keep this a secret." he said Stepping out and grabbing for a Towel .WOW I would never get used to him looking as Good as He does. I Stood up to greet him with the towel. He wrapped it around his waist and Pulled me by my wrist and Held me Close. I Didn't care that he was getting me all wet. I was already WAY Past that Point.

_**HELLO LOVES!!!! I'm So sorry to make you wait so Long for this Chapter! in my Defense I was out due to a Surgery.. but NO Worries Here it is the much Anticipated Chapter 12... (At Least I hope it was Anticipated!) **_

_**As Always I want to thank Everyone who Leaves Reviews!!!! Y'all Are Amazing! But Since the Evil EGO hasn't Posted in a while it is Again STARVING!!!! and Is Willing to Offer Much bigger rewards for reviews!!!! **_

_** : a Nakie Game of Hide and Go "Seek" With Jasper !!! in Which he wants to Seek You Out!!!!**_

_** : Our Darling Edward would Like a Nice Quiet... Seductive Game of Strip Twister!!!!!**_

_** : and Emmett.... well Lets Just say he wants to take "Mudding" To a whole new Level!!!!**_

_**Thank you in advance!!!**_

_**~Jellan~  
**_


	13. What had Happen Was

_**This was a Very Hard Chapter to write having to Give so Much Emotion to Just one person is Extreamly hard for someone like me who Doesn't like Emotion or showing it even less!**_

_**I hope you Enjoy and that it's Evertything you have Hoped and MORE!!!!**_

_**I Do not OWN Twilight Or any of the Names of the People in this Story! I Just Happen to think Kellan is a HUGE Chunk of Man Meat.. and I Don't think thats so Wrong haha  
**_

What Had Happen Was...

Chapter 13

By: Jellan Baxley

She clutched her Chest as if trying to Hold on to what was left.

We didn't make it a lot further than the Bathroom Counter, Thanks to the Towel Kellan had around his waist. Dropping to the floor. After that I couldn't control myself anymore. I pushed him against the counter top. Kissing him Deeply With every ounce of power my 5'3 Self Had. Quickly trying to remove the tank top I had on. Which he was more than happy to help with, While he traced the line from my jaw to collar bone with kisses. A moan escaped my lips. The feel of his lips on my skin gave me chills Still. I hope this is a feeling that would never go away. Pulling me hard against his Body I could feel every inch of his excitement against my thigh as he pushed one of his knees between my legs as if he were parting the red sea. Adrenalin pulsed through my body. His Fingers inter weaved into my hair. Pulling lightly leaning my head back to get better range of my neck.

"Oh Kellan, I Love you. I Love your Lips" Already gasping for air. Some how I found the one man in the world who could take my Breath away with a Single kiss. How Lucky can I get. I wasn't going to question the inner workings of Fate. If I was blessed enough to find this man who stole my Heart, Who am I to complain?

"Tex, You mean the world to me. Tracing a finger on the features on my face. "Don't ever Doubt what you really mean to me." He placed his Palm on my face.

"I would never dream of second guessing your feelings. I'm the Luckiest woman in the world. Out of all the girls in the world that throw them selves at you, I'm the one that you chose, to spend forever with." Looking deep into his hypnotic eyes. I could see our lives together. Forever was not enough a Lifetime seemed to be a so Short, to be able to stand at his side.

"You are the Air I breath. If You aren't here I just can't Breath." I whispered into his ear.

"I Would Walk forever to find you Jennifer, I would give everything what ever the Cost, my world, to have you." his eyes radiating love for me.

We Made our way out of the bathroom thanks to loosing any clothing that was holding us back. My Body begging to be with his together as one. I pulled him down on top of me. Letting almost the full weight of his body press against mine. He placed his hands along my shoulders caressing every inch of skin he touched. Following his finger tips with his soft lips. It send shivers up my spine even though my Body was on fire. I could feel the rush of moisture between my legs as his ever hardening bulge brushed up against my waiting core. I let a loud moan escape my lips spawning from deep in my chest.

"Kellan I want you so Much, I Need You." I panted surprising my self that I was still able to form a complete sentence. Snaking my legs around him, pulling him in Closer to me so He could feel just how badly I needed him.

"Oh GOD Tex... Your Soaking wet aren't you?" he grinned that evil Grin I Happen to LOVE. My Heart was pounding threatening to Jump clear out of my chest. I was More than Ready for him to Rock my Damn world. There was raw unbridled passion from him. Plunging his throbbing member inside me with every ounce of Force he could. I Screamed out in euphoric ecstasy. He Pushed Hard and Deep inside my center. I Dug in my finger nails into his Shoulders. As Kellan grunted and Moaned at the same time. To Show me that it felt as good for him.

"Harder Kellan Please please Harder." I Begged and Pleaded with him. Knowing it hurt, but was the Best Pain I could imagine... Even better than getting a Tattoo.

He Pounded Harder per my request. We Made Love long into the Morning hours. Making our time together count! I'm glad we had gotten the penthouse room of the hotel we were staying in. God only knows what People who shared a Floor with us Thought hearing the way we were going at it. But with every inch of him inside me. I didn't care. I Was LOUD and I Screamed his Name over and Over again as he brought me to ever Climax just in time for my core to close down around his Cock and he reach his at the same time, letting him self release deep inside me. We had Made love on just about ever surface of the room we occupied. As we lay together wrapped up in nothing but each other, and a Light sheet. Trying to Catch our Breath I was Face to Face with my Future Husband. I Extended my neck and gave him a Light kiss on the tip of his Nose.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked

"I have a Very good Idea," He answered as he moved his hand up and down my torso all the way down my hip and slowly making his way back up. "Have you Looked at your Ring Tex?" He asked..

"Sweet Heart I Haven't been able to stop looking at it since you put it on my hand." Giving him a weird look. I'm Southern I thought to my self Shiny things Catch my attention.. Fishing Lours, Beer Cans..things like that. He had just put the Hope Diamond on my hand! Of Course Ive looked at it.

"What I meant to ask was What do you think?" he Chuckled.

"It's Beautiful. I Love it Kellan It's really to much! Far more than I deserve.." I said Looking at it again.  
"Well it's too Late to take it back now, Take it off" He said Grabbing my Hand. Shit I didn't Mean that I didn't like it. Ive just never had anything so Beautiful!

"No No No NO Your going to have to pry this Ring of my Cold Dead Hand" I said Squirming to Turn over my back To him. Holding my Left hand so Close to my Body to Keep him from taking it away.

"It's going to take an Act of God to ever make me take this ring off Kellan Christopher Lutz." HAHA I WIN I thought.

"NO Tex" he said Pulling me Close to him so that I was pressed against his Body. "What I meant was there is an Inscription inside the ring." He was laughing but trying to hold it in. "WOW You really think I would take away that Gift to You. Thats my way of telling you that I'm Yours forever. I would never Let you think Otherwise... Now Be still, and Look at the ring!" I pulled my Engagement ring off my finger for the one and OLNY time, and Tilted it so I could read inside the band.

"II Mio Cuore" Kellan said in Perfect Italian. Holding my hands in his.

"What does that mean?" I asked turning onto my back so I could See his Face.

" It Means _My Heart_" He said with a Smile looking down at me. As he slid the ring back onto my finger. "You will know the Rest the day we get Married."

I reached up and gave him a Kiss placing my hand on his Face. I Released and stayed inches away from his Face.

"That day will couldn't be soon enough.. becoming your Wife will be the Best day of my Life." I kissed him again, as he pulled him self back on top of me. Lifting my knee up with his pushing him self between my legs. He Sat back on his feet. And Let his Hands Rome across my skin, as if he were trying to memorize the way my body felt under his touch. I Raised my Arms to Hold on the the Bed railing. He out lined my body with his lips. I could feel every touch of his Lips. He knew just how to give me Goose Bumps. With out notice or Warning he Placed two fingers deep inside me. I Gasped not expecting it, and Griped the rail on the bed so tight my hands turned white. Arching my back. He pulsed them in and out making me not able to be still as he Held my hips to steady my twitching body. I couldn't Keep my eyes open they kept Rolling back into my Head. All I felt was his Fingers Finding there way in and out over and over and over again. I would have screamed if I were able to breath. I Felt a New sensation that sent my Climax into over drive. He had Wrapped his tongue into the mix. Nibbling and sucking at my Clit. I was Basically convulsing. Trying to Push my Hips harder and Harder on his fingers. I screamed incoherent things. Before I knew I was coming he was coaching me along.

"Scream for me Jenn.... Come on Babe I want to Hear You, I want to know how good this feels." I was more than Happy to let him Know and Feel how good this was for me. He placed his Mouth back on my swollen clit and I was sent into a Climatic state. He Kept his fingers at the pace to Prolong the orgasm. Not fulling stopping till my Body was done twitching and my Back that was Arched. Came to rest on the bed. I was trying my Hardest to Breath, but I was getting Light Headed from having a Lack of Oxygen.

"Tex..." I Didn't Answer. "Babe.. are you ok? Was that too much?" I held up a finger to let him know I was ok. But I wasn't able to speak yet.

"water.. I need some Water Please." Holy Shit he Drained me of all hydration. And the Amazing part.. I get to be dehydrated every day for the Rest of my LIFE. I couldn't help but smile. Kellan dashed across the room to the small Kitchenette to retrieve a bottle of water from the mini bar. Sped back to me to place the bottle of water in my hand. I rolled over, and took a LONG drink. "Ahhh" I said after downing half of the bottle in one drink.

"I'm good!" it took everything I had to hold my self up to just drink the water. When I replaced the cap I feel back onto to the bed. We had spent out remaining alone time very wisely. And Now... it was time to inevitably time to face the music. And go pick up Becky from the air port. She was going to Just about tear me a new ass hole I know it.

"Babe we need to get a car and go pick up Becky. Her Plane lands in about 15 minuets, and I'm Almost positive that she is going to be running off the plane." I said wrapping myself up in the sheet letting him sit across the room in his Birthday suit! Staring at absolute perfection that was Kellan!

"Yea I was just thinking the same thing. Are You ready for this Tex?" He asked with skepticism in his voice.

"Ready for what? I'm like Ft Knocks Baby... Lock Down" I giggled like an idiot.

"OH yea babe.. Your Tuff!... I mean for the life, the life of an actors wife? The Cameras, Paparazzi, we have all seen how you Handle Fans!"as he rolled his eyes , remembering how well I dealt with the last Fan encounter. listing things that I was going to have to get used to.

"To be Honest I'm not sure how I'm going to handle this. But I know as long as Im With you I can take on the world." Giving him a wink.

"We have time to Figure that out, and time for me to adjust to Your world." Throwing on my Jeans and T-Shirt. I'm sure as Hell NOT dressing up just to Get my Ass Kicked by the likes of Becky.

We pulled up to the air port about forty five minuets to an hour later. I just know Becky was ready to Spit nails at me by that time. I had no intention in keeping her waiting, I had been consumed in a little something else. But knowing my friend I'm sure other than a Meeting with God himself nothing was going to get me out of trouble with my Polly Pocket Pit Bull. I could hear her voice before I could find her in the crowed. Yelling something about a Italian dude trying to hold her bags for her.

"No Thanks Paulo Ive got this. Back the Hell Up"

"BECKY" I Yelled over the crowed. Knowing I wasn't going to be able to see her short self. She swizzled her way through the mass of people and I saw her head poke out between two very good looking Men.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PEAT MOVE YOUR ASS" she yelled not able to squeeze through.

The men parted letting her pass.

"WOW Bring the P.M.S. With you to Italy did we? I asked. This wasn't the best time to pick on her, but I usually can't help myself. Kellan was behind me posing for pictures for the paparazzi, and fans. I was keeping my attention on Becky making sure to not notice the line of screaming girls trying to get to close to My Finance!

"Jenn I want to see the ring and I want to see it NOW... after that we will talk about if you Live or not." Becky Spat at me. I held up my Hand so that she was able to look at the Promise of Forever on my finger.

"Oh Jenn... It's beautiful You are a Lucky Lucky Girl. And he is a even luckier man."

"Thanks Becky!" I hugged Her. I couldn't be Happier that she was here. But I can't believe that she flew around the world just to either kill me or Be thrilled with me.

"ok Lets get your Bags and then we will Head back to the hotel" I said throwing my Arm around her shoulder.

"Jenn... I could kill you for not calling me the second it happen.. Your MOM called me and was ready to rage Hell on the world because she had no idea about this. She didn't even know you were in Italy. I had to make shit up... " She Grabbed my Shoulders looking me Dead in my eyes. "Dude You mom Scares the SHIT OUT OF ME"

She's got a good point when Mom is Mad.. she's a force that could put the fear of God into Hitler himself.

"Sorry I have been meaning to call her.. Just haven't found the time. When he asked me there wasn't a lot of time to pick up the phone and yap Ya know what I mean." my subtle way of begging for forgiveness.

"Well Either way you Cut it. I'm feeling very out of the loop. I'm over there Running stores and Getting the Shit kicked out of me by Love... You are over here having a Great Italian vacation getting engaged... and what have Ya" She was waving her Hands around all Willy Nilly.

"Wait hold the phone who is kicking the shit out of you?" I must be Lost when I left her and Jackson were all but dry humping each other at ever sight.

"What had happen was.. Oh You know what lets just get the hell out of here and I will fill you in. I'm thousands of miles away from my Problems." we grabbed her bags and my Future husband and headed back to our Pent house room.

In the car Becky grilled me about the engagement, how it happen, what he said, what I wore for some reason. I went over everything for her. No detail to small to tell. Kellan sat back very quite on the car ride. I would look at him with loving eyes. And he would return the look with that smile. I could not only get lost in his eyes. But Hot DAMN those dimples make me drool. Pay attention Jenn Your talking to Becky. You can't just go ravishing Him in the car. I pulled myself out of a trance, so that I was able to speak to Beck with coherent words.

"SO are you going to tell me anything about whats going on with you now?" I asked her. I could tell that she was avoiding talking about anything involving her and why she flew around the world!

"UGH I So Don't want to talk about it.. it's Shanangings. "She said with a Humph.

"Rebecca Cordero Wood I Swear if You don't start talking I'm going to Kick you right out on the Curb." I was Pissed... I tell her everything and then she decides she can't tell me a thing.. I Don't think so!

"Ok I'm going to tell you, I Seriously need You to stay Calm.. Please" tears formed in her eyes.

"I make no promises in staying calm, But talk." I said tapping my foot on the floorboard of the car.

"Ok what had Happen was...Jackson and me were going at it like MONKEYS for a few days. I knew I had the new bakery opening in Sydney I had to be at! Because your ass wasn't going to be there. So we talked on the phone every day for HOURS it was great! Well about three days into the trip he started acting funny and it was driving me Insane because he wouldn't tell me what was going on, and you know me I can't stand now knowing what is going on. My Heart was breaking. The girls saw that I was suffering for him. So they all took me out to have some drinks. Well a few drinks turned into me getting three sheets to the wind and dancing on the bar. With my Shirt half off. This really hot hot hot guy was buying me Drinks all night long and Tabs was laughing her ass off in the conner with some Aussie guy I can only imagine what he could tell her to make her laugh like that. Mariel was trying to make me keep my clothes on Bless her Heart. And well I ended up Making out with this dude at the Bar. I have no idea what his name was. Or how it all went down. All I remember was making out with his face. So I knew I had to tell Jackson. Well when he called me he was acting so incredibly strange that I was scared to death he had already found out by someone else. But I kept my tone cool and I asked him again what was wrong with him. He then told me what happen.. Jenn my Heart was in pieces just in time to hit the floor." She was Sobbing now. I had to jump across the car to put my arm around her.

"It's ok" I said "Just tell me what happen.. who do I have to kill." asking trying to console her.

"he Told me that he Fucked some other girl. I wanted to Kill a Bitch Jenn. I wanted to make her Hurt as Bad as I hurt at that Second. Then he hurt me worse.. he told me exactly what Happen. He Got drunk after a Show up north. And this girl Was at the bar after words and was being very grabby. And well He Decided to Take her back to his room. Then he told me who it was. I have Never been so Mad and so Confused at one time Jenn. He Hooked up with LACI." She yelled. Throwing her face in her hands. The tears she was crying could have flooded the car. My Heart broke for her. I Looked up at Kellan thinking the same thing I'm sure he was. What in the FUCK was wrong with Jackson. Why did he Do this. He was Toxic To the ones he cared about. Tears formed in my eyes right along with Becky.

"He does this when he gets scared." Kellan added to the conversation. He was Pissed I knew the look in his eyes. He was ready to beat Jacksons face into the Pavement again and this time.. I would let him Break his face. Becky was my Best friend and he had just broken her. And that means I get to break him, using what ever resource I could find. And if that happen to be my finance's Fist's then so be it.

"Ya'll It Hurts so much., I Stuffed my phone into one of Chasity's Cakes. And Ran off. Thats when I found out about the engagement and then a few lines down I heard about Tizzy and Rob. And that made things hurt so much more. I Love him Jenn. It pisses me off to no end to admit right now. I feel like he Stole my Heart , and now he's ringing it out." She looked at me Leaning her head on my Shoulder. "I'm not even mad at Laci. She didn't know. I'm not saying I could sit down and have Coffee with her right now. But I Don't blame her... She didn't know and if it were me I know I would have done the same thing.. But Jackson tore a hole in my Heart. All I can feel is pain my Head can't even fathom this anymore. I think everything went black when he told me what he had done. Why WHY WHY ME... Was I a Fucking Repo Man in a Past life? Because I Don't know what Ive done to deserve this." Her Sobbing Broke my Heart a little more with every Tear. I needed to be there for my Friend and I had no idea how. She needed comfort and in light of the news of Kellan and I, she must be breaking a little more with every jolt. I Looked at Kellan and Gave him the Look like I wanted Jacksons Head on a Stick, with out saying a word he knew what to do.

We pulled up to the hotel. Got all of Becky's Bags out of the car and set her up in the bedroom across the hall from ours. We sat down on the bed. While Kellan went to make some phone calls.

"Becky I'm So sorry hun. This must be hell on you. I understand if you want to be alone." I said placing my hand on her back.

"Jenn if I feel anymore alone right now I think I would collapse inside myself. Please don't make me be by myself right now." She pleaded with me. How could I ever walk away from her. She needed to be mended, but I wasn't the one to do it. I could only help her so much and that broke me!

"tell me what I did Jenn" She looked at my here eyes puffy and red, Her Heart in pieces. "Just tell me where I went wrong. I'll Fix it I'll do what ever it takes."

"Beck I wish I knew. I wish I could take the pain away for you, But there is nothing in this world that is going to make it hurt less." Killing him won't do it. She would just miss him to much. I know all to well this Heart break. Last time I was on the other side of the spectrum. I would have to Thank Kellan again for Forgiving me after I almost threw our lives in the toilet.

"How am I going to face him. I'm so Mad Jenn I Just want to hit something. I want to Make someone Hurt as bad as I Do. I Wish this never happen. My Chest Physically HURTS" She clutched her Chest as if trying to Hold on to what was left of a broken life. "He has it.. Jenn he's got it all. Every part of my Heart. As mad at him as I am and BELIEVE ME I'm Beyond Pissed off. I want him... Right now I want him beside me. I want to feel better. And I Don't know how?" Tears Formed in both of our eyes. We sat there in silence just absorbing the moment. Knowing this must be the hardest thing for Becky to deal with. She's always strong, always the first one to stand and fight with her whole heart for what she wants. And now when She needed that strength the most. Her heart was missing she had no fight left in her. She felt nothing but pain, Her mind saw nothing but the dark. No hope in Sight, a cold wind the only company for a broken heart. The warmth left her life when Jackson took her Heart and soul and Stomped them to smithereens! How could she ever be whole again?

Becky's POV:

I felt nothing, but pain... after hours of Crying on Jenn's Shoulder. Ready to jump up and punch the first thing that spoke. I had no idea what I was Going to do? How I was going to go on with my life. I Didn't know if I was going to bounce back from this. How could I, Where Do I go from here. I laid my head down on the pillow and Jenn sat there With me in silence just ready to do what ever she could do, to make me happy. I just stared at her a river of tears pouring form my eyes. And now hers, I felt even worse for laying this on Jenn. She was suposto be happy right now and I'm Ruining everything.

"Jenn Go be with Kellan. I'm sorry to Put this on you... I must be Fucking up your whole engagement." I Turned over to face the open window.

"I'm not going anywhere. Kellan knows my Family comes first. And he understands. I'm Here even if it's just to sit here in case you need someone to Hit." She said.

Damn she knew Me so well...

"I Don't know how I'm going to pull through this Jenn. I Don't know how to... " I Paused. "I Don't see me without him. I know it sounds funny But I have tried and tried to see a future with out him... to help my self move on and I can't. I can't see life where I'm not there with him. I got Nothing." the Silence swept the room in a Cloud of nothing. Just laid there with my mind black, I was surrounded my Pain and Angst. Completely Lost in my own Thoughts. Of how in the world I was going to move on. For hours I laid there, soaking the pillow with pain. I'm not sure when I drifted off to sleep Jenn never left the room, until she was sure I was asleep and my sobbing had stopped. I was glad she stayed even if we sat in complete silence!

I Woke up to Jenn and Kellan arguing about something in the front room of our hotel. I just wanted to roll over and bury my head in the mattress, BUT like always Jenn had other plans.

"Wakie Wakie!!" She shouted from the door of my makeshift Bedroom.

"I have COFFEE FOR YOU!! and a cigarette Ready for you on the Balcony!" I Looked up at her Smiling face

"OHHHHH your so Lucky I Love you...." I Groaned. I got up Didn't bother messing with my hair or worried about rocking the same clothes I had on the day before.

I Slumped down in a Chair out on the patio and took a sip of my Coffee. And Looked over at Jenn who was staring at her ring again.

"OK So whats with waking me up at the Crack of Noon?" I asked lighting up my Cigarette.

"Well You and I are going to go Sight Seeing and Kellan thought it was best if we go Alone. So we don't get hounded by Cameras and things... and If you wanna go Looking like that. It's a good thing we don't Get caught on Camera! She Laughed.

"Alright lets go Sight seeing" I rolled my eyes. I know she's just trying to keep my mind off of things. And bless her heart for it. But All I wanted to do Right now was Nurse my wounds and cry for a while. But I know Jenn and when he's on a Mission, theres NO Stopping her. Which is why I think She got Kellan in the end. I rushed through a Hot Hot Shower and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. And waited for Jenn to give Kellan Lots of Kisses and "I Love Yous" and we Headed off on the streets of Tuscany.

_**A/N This was for LOR she ALWAYS Reviews and BEGGED for the New Chapter lol SOOOOOOOO here it is Before You Cause a Riot in the Streets or Start Passing Classes You Don't Want to :)**_

_**As Always Reviews Make me write SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Much Faster! Ive Got Lots of Plans for these Two Crazy Love Birds! **_

_**BIG LOVES**_

_**~Jellan~  
**_


	14. It's Going to Make it Hard

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 14 "it's Going to make it Hard" Now... Persoanly I LAUGHED My ass off for the Most Part writing this Chapter! as I hope You Do To! NOW here's the Kicker....**_

_**I Have some of the BEST FANS in the world!!!!! Becky03, KayCannon, LOR, Delilah Black, Just to Name a few! for all of the Reviews and LOVE THat you Leave I am forever in Your Debt! You Don't have anyidea what it Truly Means to me! For those who Read and DON'T REVIEW.... Tisk Tisk a Fellow writer and I have decided this is the Harshest Form of Punishment in the world! that is all  
**_

_**AS For this Story... I Do NOT Own any of the names or Personalities in it... BUT I Do happen to Own this Interesting way they keep getting them selves into... hehe They are a HOT Mess But I hope that you have Fallen in Love with them as I have. and are able to feel what they Feel with the Strength that They Do. **_

_**HAPPY READING.....  
**_

It's Going to make it Hard

Chapter 14

By:Jellan Baxley

"You Finally Gave me one good Reason

Not to go,

but Being Alone is my Worst fear."

To My Wonderful Inspirations My T.S.T.A Sister! Y'all Make writing so Much fun! I hope that this Lives up to All of Your Expectations! I Love y'all More than Words Can Express!

Jackson's POV:

I Kept Calling and Calling, No one ever answered her phone. I know I just hurt her with what I told her. Because it Killed me to admit to her. But she needed to know. How in the hell do I keep getting myself into these things? I felt horrible, not only for what I Did but for how Becky has got to be hurting right now. She's so Strong I bet she's not even letting on she's broken right now. Wait how do I know she's broken up about this. She has most likely Moved on by now. Who am I? I'm just some guy that she had a fling with. Then Why do I feel so Bad. Thoughts flooded my mind of Becky Alone, Broken hearted. I wasn't there to Help. To Console her. What Can I do I'm sure she doesn't want to see me right now. And She's in Sydney right now anyway. Dammit it all to hell this is Horrible. My Heart hurt for her... for Us, for what ever we could have had. I sat alone in an empty hotel room... breaking from the inside out. My Heart longed for the one person I couldn't have.

* * *

I Grabbed my Guitar and struck a few cords and Started singing for the Love I Didn't have anymore. "_Last night you gave me a kiss, You didn't know it, but I was awake when you did You were quiet, you were gonna let me sleep So I just laid there pretending to be You said some things you didn't Know I could hear And the words "I love you" never Sounded so sincere_" I took a Deep Breath just trying to Sing my Heart out. To Try make this seem like it broke me a little less with every word. "_It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving Now that I know just how much you care  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go But staying here is my worst fear  
This morning I rolled out of bed Recalling all the sweet things you said  
This was the day I was gonna hurt you bad Called out your name, but you  
Didn't answer back I searched the house to find out what was wrong  
Like a ton of bricks, it hit me you were gone_"  
I was in Shock that this was the Song I just started singing, tears flooded my eyes.... but I had to Finish the song. I Owed being Hurt to Her. It was my Job to hate myself for what I had done.  
"_All along I knew that there was Something missing And only one thing left to do  
I had to leave behind this life that We'd been living But the only thing that left was you  
It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving Now that I know just how much you care You finally gave me one good reason not to go But being alone is my worst fear And staying here is my worst fear_ "I Sat my Guitar Next to me on the bed of my room., and put my head in my Hands. Cursing myself for being such a moron. Crying in Mourning for my Lost Heart. I would belt out a song trying to make myself feel better. And it be completely about a man trying to find the right way to tear apart his relationship and she be the one who broke his Heart instead. She really did break my Heart. Well I broke my own heart with my own Stupidity. She's Every Woman....I wonder if she knew? Get it Together Jackson... Be a MAN I can do this. I know I can. But how? Having the feeling of Her Next to me. Made me think I could do anything. Be Anyone.. there was nothing to much as long as I had her. She made me want to be a Better person. And I of Course went and Fucked it all up. I Stood up and made my way to the mirror on top of the dresser. Pointed at myself, "DAMN YOU LABIDO.... this is All Your fault. My Head was Saying NOO NOOOOO the whole time. It was you that had other Plans." and Now I look even more like a Crazy Man talking to my Manhood. Great... Think Jackson.. This isn't Over. Your Monroe Jackson Rathbone.. You don't take defeat! You Love her. You want to be With her.. than think Think Think.. what are you going to do about it? Just like a ton of Bricks, the fog that covered my Brain was lifted and I could see things clearly.

Jenn's POV:

"Keep Up Beck.. there are a Hundred things to see!" I yelled over my Shoulder to Becky who was walking in her own sweet time! She was not excited about being out in the world, she was VERY Upset that I was trying to make her happy and take her mind off things. She Kept her sunglasses on her Hat covering her Hair. And a Permanent look of Despair. About 3 hours of Walking around Tuscany she was finally showing signs of life. Thank God.

"OK I think we are Headed in that Direction" I said Pointing to what I think was north.

"Jenn do you even know where we are?" She asked

"Yea ass.. I have a Map." I said Smugly holding up my Map so she could see I knew what I was doing.

"Yea.. heres the thing Hun. The map only works if You hold it RIGHT SIDE UP" Becky Snatched the wrinkled map from my hands and flipped it over.

"What ever..." I Sighed "Show off." I was all but giving up on the idea of trying to Make her forget even if just for a little while. When we sat down at a table, at a little hole in the wall bistro.

"Jenn Not that I'm not thankful of what you are trying to do for me... but Seriously. I'm NOT going to feel better right now. It's not possible." She added not removing her sunglasses But from the bottom of the frames I could see a ball of moisture roll down, before she quickly brushed it off with her hand.

"Ok Beck. I'm sorry I should have Rushed you out today. But I just wanted You to have the chance to be out. Not dwelling." I Remember dwelling all to well and it still Shot pains through my Heart when I though of the day I almost Lost everything.

"I say we give up on this Site seeing Shit.. and go Find a Bar." Becky Suggested.

"OH THANK GOD" I Shouted. Throwing the Map Over my Head. This being the Emotional friend was so not my M.O.

"Lets get the fuck out of here" We had a New found mission and it was one that Her and I would gladly execute! Getting Hammered and Having a Blast doing it.

We found the first sports bar with some sort of American writing on the door. And rushed into the door. Ordered two beers and a few shots of tequila. Settled at a Table and Gave a Cheers

"Here's to Love, May is Die and Burn in HELL" Becky Lifted her Shot glass

"Here's to letting Love Bring us Down" I added we Clinked out glasses together. And downed the first of many shots and ice cold bud lights for the night. We had moved on to bigger and better shots. Picking out the ones with the funniest names. We were giggling like goobers in no time. Feeling pretty damn good about an hour into our mission. Which we slyly named "operation fuck men"

"I Don't Care Jenn.. Ive decided I just don't Give a Fuck." Becky slurred to me. Her body swaying to the song on the juke box.

"If I were to see him right now.. I would just tell him. You know what!" She pointed her finger at her imaginary Jackson "I Fucking don't CARE" yea I think it's time to go. Our sentences aren't making sense anymore. I Laughed at Becky Still Thinking over new things to call him, if he were to be Standing in front of her. I looked at my Cell phone

"HOLY HELL Beck we have been gone for 8 hours. And Kellans called like 10000 times." I was laughing uncontrollably. "I Bet he's PISSED" still Laughing I called Kellan back and did the motion for Becky to SHHHH

"Heyyyyyyy Hunnny.." I said into the Phone.

"No no no no I'm ok.. I'm Just really drunk. But Becky Made me" Over Exadurating my words. "Yea we will be back soon... we have to find our way back to the hotel..I lost the map! BABE... I was reading the MAP UPSIDE DOWN" Becky and I broke out in Laughter. And then She Fell out of her Chair.  
"OH SHIT BABE... Beck fell down" I was rolling laughing at Becky who was on the floor of the bar, Still Laughing to hard to get up.

"ok Kell Send us a cab or something I don't think we can walk... I Love YOUUUUU" I yelled into the Phone. And then hit end.

"NO WORRIES BECK... Super Kellan to the Rescue!"

She managed to get off the floor of the bar with my drunken help and some other guy from the bar. We stumbled our way outside to wait for the car that Kellan had sent for us. My whole world was starting to spin already. And Becky didn't look like she was Doing to great either. She was on her ass, Sitting on the Curb of the street leaning slightly to the right. With one eye closed. The car pulled up right on time I think I was about to fall over, the Cabby got out and helped both of Our Drunk asses into the car and we pulled away. Our wonderful night of debauchery did the trick we were Singing all the way back to our hotel. Walking through the revolving doors, and hit the elevators just in time for the second chorus of Drunken Lullaby's by Flogging Molly. As soon as the doors opened to our floor we Staggered to the door, and I dug elbow deep into my purse that eats Everything I put in it.

"DAMN THE PURSE it DIES... It's on the LIST" Becky screamed at the top of her Lungs!

"AMEN" was all I could Follow up with! When I Found the Key Card and swiped it through the door, a few times the wrong way. And then FINALY we got the little green light to go in. We started singing again walking inside, I didn't feel so bad because I was Drunk out of my MIND first off, and second off I knew Kellan was up waiting for us to get there. With the last words of the song we busted into the living area of our room. Kellan sat in the conner in a huge chase lounge chair, looking incredibly guilty of something.

"Hey Girls" he said with a smile

Becky and I looked at each other, and knew he was up to NO good I'm sure. We were in no condition to deal with it tonight.

"Kellan I'm far to drunk to figure out what your up to... but tomorrow when Ive got my A-Game back on.. I will know" I Smirked! Kellan and I got Becky into her bed ad the he Carried me to ours. Made sure I was Snoring and then covered me up and Snuggled into the sheets Next to me, Wrapping me up Close to his Chest, Inhaling his sent deep into my lungs, I knew I had WAY To much to drink when the smell Made me sick to my stomach, I Jumped out of the bed and hauled ass to the bathroom where I spent the remainder of the night. All was Right for now. Becky was passed clean out in her room, I was throwing up every problem her and I drank away that night. Kellan was staged outside the bathroom door Most of the night with Crackers and water. I swore to him about a hundred times I was Never drinking again. Bless him, he just stayed there. Thats how you know someone loves you, when your face down in the toilet he would just pull my hair back for me, place the cool wet rag on the back of my neck. Even make me some broth like an old Southern remedy. Not asking for anything in return, He Just wanted me to be ok. And that made me feel better than any words I could think of.

"Jenn.... Jenn!!! WAKE UP Dammit." Becky was Yelling at me. As I lie on the bathroom floor, arms Wrapped around the base of the toilet.

"If You don't Fuckin Move, I SWEAR I'm going to Piss my PANTS." I Looked up with one eye open, My head was POUNDING and everything seemed to Eco inside my brain. I didn't manage to keep anything down, my stomach was in knots. I felt like Run over Hell. I managed to push myself across the tile floor, away from the toilet bowl, to the other side of the bathroom.

"i think thats as far as I can go" I mumbled to her so she could use the bathroom.

"I ordered Breakfast! Our Favorite Day After drunk food... BREAKFAST BARRITOS" She squealed. "are you ok...?"

I have Never been hung over like this. And I Didn't even think I drank that much.

"Becky... stop Yelling at me. I can't handle food right now. Keep it away from me." almost banging my head onto the floor.

"Ok the Jenn I know Doesn't get Hangovers. I think Your getting old.. What kind of Irish are you???" She asked Sarcastically. She was right though I've never had a Hang over.. not really sometimes a Slight head ache but nothing I couldn't handle. This felt like I was going to die. I would Currently welcome it!

Becky got on the floor next to me, put her hand on my for head to make sure I wasn't running a Fever, and said she was going to get me something to drink. Going all Dr. House on me. Talking about dehydration and things. Groans was All I was able to let out.. I was hurting and Hurting bad. Kellan picked me up out of the bathroom, and put me on the couch making sure I had something to drink and Crackers to eat.

"Just because you watch Grey's Anatomy Becky doesn't make you a Dr." I said Gulping down glass after glass of water.

After a few hours I was feeling back to normal! And needing Coffee in the worst way. I pleaded with Kellan who was standing in the kitchen Making me a Light Breakfast.  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE for the Love of all things holy Let me Have Coffee Babe.. I can Smell it. I NEED COFFEE" I was officially seconds away from poltergeist head spinning. I need Coffee to Function at all.. Kellan just stood there. Shaking his head no at me.

"I Love you, But I will Hurt you for Coffee." Becky came and sat down on the couch next to me with her Coffee in hand.  
"Becky Do not give her any of that" Kellan Barked at her.

"SHUT IT LUTZ.. Like I share my coffee.. you must be stoned" she laughed as she handed me her cup. I Mouthed the words THANK YOU and took large Gulps

Ahhhh It's like Crack in a Cup for me. I needed a Coffee IV put in for such occasions like this.

"Becky I thought you got Breakfast ordered to the room?" I asked. Trying to keep up the conversation so Kellan wouldn't see me drinking her coffee.

"yea I Kinda Lied... just to see if You would VOM if I mentioned food." Giving me a Sly grin..

"thats sooo not Funny Beck. I have never had a Hang over like that" I was still shocked, I had all but licked the inside of Becky's cup when I handed it back. She flipped it over not a single drop left.

"Damn Jenn. Maybe it's because your getting OLD.. I dunno?" Becky said in retaliation to me drinking all of her coffee. I gave her the same Sly grin in Return!

"I Did order food though about thirty minuets ago it should be up soon. I relaxed on the couch flipping Channels on the t.v. Ignoring Becky's request to stop on a Channel. I was sick and I was milking it. Even though I felt fine again!

:Knock Knock Knock: Becky and I looked at each other and then at Kellan because I wasn't getting up to answer it. I was "Sick"!!!

"Becky thats Your Food." Kellan said pointing at the door with a spatula

"Yea well I'm Nursing a broken Heart. You get it." she said trowing her hands in the air.

"Your Not Nursing anything Your still Drunk from last night ya Lush... Go get the damn door"

She looked at me and Whispered "OH Yea He's a Keeper.. I Like him" as she got up to go answer the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming Keep your Panties on" She yelled across the room. "It's just a Burrito Your Banging on the Door Like the Police!" she was still Yelling at the door

she swung the door open and I heard nothing. Which worries me when it comes to Becky. Kellan was poking his head around the conner to see what was going on. When he came back into my eye sight he was white as a ghost. Then I heard Becky scream  
"NO" and Slam the door. What in the FUCK is going on.? Becky Came in to the Living room sat down on the couch next to me, Crossed her arms and Looked Pissed. No Burrito in hand. She stared at Kellan Like he was the spawn of Satan.

"OK Where is Your Food.. and why are you slamming doors?" I was so Confused.

"Dude we can get you another if it wasn't right. BREATH BECKY" I yelled, she still did Not break her death Glare from Kellan who looked like he was caught red handed stealing from the cookie Jar. Who ever was at the door was still there Knocking,

Becky Looked at me, and said.. "It wasn't my Burrito.. it was something else that gives me the Shits!" She returned to glaring at Kellan "Or should I say Some ONE" she threw her self back on the couch like a Kid throwing a fit. I was pissed I had no idea what the fuck was going on? So I took matters into my own hands. I walked to the door still in my Pajamas, Flung it open to make the effect of me being pissed off more believable! As soon as I saw Jackson standing there bags, Guitar and Devilish Grin on his face.. For the first time I wanted to Divorce Kellan. And then Kill him. I knew he was behind this and I knew he was up to something last night. I was just to busy DYING and completely forgotten he was being mastermind-ish. My Jaw hit the floor and my words left my head. All I wanted to do was Beat his face in. I could feel Kellan walk up behind me. So before I thought he could reach me I Lunged at Jackson giving him a Hit to the Gut. Watching him drop all of his things on the hall way floor. When Kellan wrapped his arms around my waist. My Feet not touching the floor.

"You Son of a Bitch,.. What the hell are you doing here?" I was Kicking and screaming like a Kid trying to worm myself away from Kellan's Clutches. "You have got some fucking balls to come all the way here just to get your ass kicked." I Screamed at him again. "Put me the Fuck DOWN" I yelled at Kellan

"Becky.... You wanna come Help me Here." He begged for help

"Not really Big Man" she said still fuming from the living room.

"PLEASE Do something Beck" He Yelled. She got up from the Couch and walked past Kellan and me still kicking trying to break free. Mumbling Obscenities of what I was going to do when I escaped Kellan's Iron clad grip around me.

"Jackson.. I'm sorry" she looked down I was Wigging out surly She was Not letting him off the hook. I squirmed harder to get to him. "Jenn Stop Kicking me" Kellan said holding on to my tighter. Jacksons face lit up with hope!

"There are none of my friends here drunk enough to Fuck you" She said as she slammed the door closed in his face again, and walked casually back to the couch. Continued to flip Channels.

"YES" I screamed throwing my arms in the air in Victory!

"Thats Not gonna make anything better Becky" Kellan said bringing me back to the couch.

"Don't get up Jenn.. Your Not Helping Matters." he scolded me.

"I'm not going to help Either Dammit... What in the Hell were you Thinking." I yelled back at him pointing my finger at him.

"I can't Believe you went behind my back and Becky's Back and Got him out here. I hope His flyer miles are enough to get him Home" I said getting up Kellan Looked at me like he would tackle me back down to the couch.  
"Calm Your self ass I'm going outside to smoke. I'm so Pissed right now I can't see straight. Come one Becky" She followed me to the Balcony.

I shut the sliding door to the outside Harder than I should have but I didn't care. I was getting a Point across. We both lit up a Cigarette and sat there just fuming pissed off. Ready to just rip human flesh apart mad. I saw Jackson out of the corner of my eye.. and Yelled through the glass

"He is NOT Staying here. And if He is I am not." Kellan looked pitiful I know it's his friend. And I know that they are close. Well until I slept with him. I was kinda hoping that we would all just have a mutual hate for him right now. At least Becky and I were on the same page.

After about an hour on the balcony it got to be to hot to sit out side. So we relocated inside. I was not going to let Jackson Ruin my engagement. Or Run me away from my best friend. Or My Finance for that matter. Damn a lot of that.

We sat down at the small Kitchen table Kellan was not about to give me shit about drinking Coffee right now. It was the only thing Keeping me from a double homicide!

"can I talk to you in the bedroom Jenn" Kellan was standing a safe distance from me.

"NO. I don't want to talk." I shot back at him.

"come one Tex... come talk to me." he smiled ear to ear, my knees went week. Becky rolled her eyes knowing I would follow him, I looked at her pleading for forgiveness with my eyes.

"Go" She said lifting her cup up.

"Thanks Becky" Kellan said Not going any closer to her.

"Eat a Dick Kellan" She flicked him off. We walked away I was worried not for Becky but for Jacksons safety. As we passed them I saw Kellan's Cell phone Fly across the room from Becky's Direction and slam into the side of Jackson's Face.

"It's like a Fridge to the Face" Becky Yelled holding up her Hands in the field Goal stance! At least I knew I had bail money if needed.

"Don't think that "Tex" Shit is going to get you out of Trouble" I said as he tried to put his arm around me. I sat down on the foot of our bed. Arms crossed over my Chest. Ready for him to beg.

"I wanted to make sure they can work this out. I Knew what he did. Before you did Tex.." thats all it took for me to see Red again.

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I screamed and jumped to my feet.

"How did You not tell me this.? Is this a foreshadow of what our Life our Marriage is going to be together. Lies, Deception.? You Hiding things from me? Kellan because if this is what I have to Look forward to. I'll Gladly rethink things." I was on a Rant as Much as I loved him and it would physically kill me to leave him. I would not stand by and be lied to knowing something was always going on that I Didn't know about.

"I Can't believe you knew about this. And said Nothing. You watched her. Kellan You Saw her heart break, every tear, every Empty plea for help. You watched it with your own eyes. And still said Nothing to her. Or me. Your Fucking FUTURE WIFE. How Could you do that.?" I was so Mad I wasn't even giving him a Chance to Answer

"Are You going to let me speak.?"  
"I HAVENT DECIDED YET" I yelled. I realized I was Pacing the length of the bedroom

"this is going to break Becky's Heart all over again. You do know this Right?" I said

"Listen to me Jenn I had Every intention of telling you and Becky that I knew. I knew they day we got engaged. Jackson called me and told me what happen. I knew She would come running to you! So I waited. And I wasn't going to let that mess up the last few days we had together. So when she got here it was perfect that Y'all go out. I knew You two together would get hammered and let the drinks take things off Your Mind. It Killed me to see her like that. To see you suffer not being able to Help your friend. I know how that hurt you. So I made the plans to tell Y'all that I knew everything. I was prepared for the wrath. then he called I Told him about Becky being in Italy and how Broken she was. He said he was on his way so we made the agreement he would stand here and take whatever you two dished out to him. When I saw you Lunge at him. I couldn't let you kill him before they have a Chance to work on them." He was pleading his case and Yea I felt a little bad but not bad enough to mask my passion to Kill Jackson right now.

I Barge back into the living room to See what was going on. Jackson went to sit next to Beck on the Couch. She let him know Quick that was not a safe place.

"Awww Come one at least say something... Tell me what Your thinking at least" Jackson begged.

"I'm going over different ways this could play out in my head.. and not a one of them turn out good for you" if Looks could kill Jackson would be a pile of dust.

"He knew... He knew the Whole Fucking time. Since the day he asked me to Marry Him He Fucking KNEW" I screamed

"What are you talking about Jenn" Becky looked confused.

"That Jack Ass Called Kellan and Told him what he did." I Pointed at Jackson

"HE said Nothing to me. He acted like nothing happen. He had no plans on telling us He knew EVERYTHING." I Yelled as kellan walked out of the bedroom head hung low I knew he felt awful for not saying anything.

"I'll Deal with you Later" Becky gave kellan the look of Death as he hid in the kitchen behind the bar

"Way to throw me under the Fucking Buss Tex" He added. I glared at him.

"I'm not done being pissed off that you are hiding things from me. I Don't even know what to think about this." I was Livid.

So there we were four grown ass people all fighting. Damn this was suposto be the happiest time of my natural life, and I'm so Mad I can't even sit down. And all I can think about is that I'm Starving.

"You know I didn't mean to do it Becky I'm so Sorry I really am. From the bottom of my Heart. I'm dying inside with out you." Jackson was on his knees in front of Becky. I was standing in the kitchen Munching on a Chicken salad I ordered for lunch. Watching hell unfold in front of me.

"You know out of all the other Cullen's... You just didn't live up to the Hype!" She spat at him trying to make him feel worse. Looked over at Kellan standing next to me. "Your Next Big Boy" and gave him a Wink.

Kellan got a Look of shock taking over the features on his face. Pulling me in front of him looking to be saved.

"I Don't think so Lutz I'm not getting in this" I said grabbing my salad, walking over to the couch and turned on the t.v. Again.

"So where does this Leave us" Jackson asked.

"This Leaves YOU out on your ass. And Me still Fuming pissed off, Plotting your Death. Believe me son... no one will point a finger at me when I'm through with you" She raised her eye brow at him.

This just didn't seem to get any better as Dusk fell over Tuscany, Becky stood up and looked at me.,

"Jenn. Lets get the Fuck out of here I know a bar that is calling our name!"

the sound of drinking made me sick to my stomach. But I didn't want to sit in the room anymore than she did.. you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Tex Don't Leave Please" Kellan grabbed my arm trying to hold me close to him as I walked towards the door.  
"I Love you Kellan... but I Don't have to like you right now. I'll be back when I'm Back" and we walked out the door. Neither of us needing to speak we were so Pissed. Becky wanted to drink her self in to oblivion and I couldn't even FATHOM Drinking again right now. Which again is WAY out of character for me. I could drink till I pass out and then wake up and start all over again! Maybe I am getting old. The thought made me sad!

_**NOW That your Allllll Done with Chapter 14.. How do You Feel? HAPPY??? Upset? Mad? Am I crazy???? Yes but thats besides the point! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Im NOT Above Begging for the Reviews that I think my Chapters have Earned... Weather you Love them or Hate them Just TELL ME... If You want to see Jenn and Kellan Do something if You think Becky and Jackson Should Just stand in the Middle of the Room and Fight it out in a VAT of Pudding (Evil Grins) Tell me! You never know How Your Comments Influence the Up and Comming Chapters...**_

_**and LOR.... If Kellan is going to be Your Date.. You Tell him to call me Ive got a Story He needs to Read hahaha and Best of Luck in Your Studies (I would Totaly Blow off my friends for Kellan... and they all know this too) lol and I would be THRILLED TO see Your Movie on the Big Screen one day... if You have anything I can see Or Even something I can Read over Let me know I would be MORE Than Thrilled!!!**_

_**as Always I LOVE you all**_

_**~Jellan~  
**_


	15. Stand

**STAND.**

**Chapter 15**

**BY: J. Baxley**

**This one is for my friends. T.S.T.A**

**You Ladies will Really**

**Never know what you **

**Mean to Me!**

**Twinnie thanks for Helping me sooo Much though this, I know I'm not the Easiest Person to work with lol**

**Bex Thanks for Always having my back with new Ideas**

**Elana, THANK You for Giving me the Idea to Make this a Reality!**

**LOR: You always give Fantastic Reviews! and for that I'm Incredibly Greatfull Look on my mail Page for my e mail address **

**So you can send my some of your Stuff 3**

Kellans POV:

"You did this! You decided you couldn't Just keep it in your pants"

I was so mad not only had he pissed Becky off he made Jenn pissed at me

"way to fuck up my engagement ass hole! I can't believe you fucked one of her friends! But given you previous history. I guess I can believe it!"

Jackson just sat there trying to hatch a plan when Jenn and Becky walked through the door.  
"Hey Tex" I Reached out for her she quickly rejected my embrace. Damnit all  
"Jackson can I talk to you outside for a second" Becky asked and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas! And followed like a good puppy! Jenn stood on the other side of the bar chugging down a gallon of water not saying a word... she was right the silence was painful. She wouldn't look at me she just stood there. I could see Becky and Jax on the balcony from the way she was moving Toward him it made me think they had come to there senses and were going to work things out! And like a flash of light Becky was back inside locking every lock on the sliding door!  
"Ha" she yelled as Jackson's face read confused!  
"What are you doing?"  
"He's sleeping outside where the dogs go" she slurred  
"Damnit Becky he isn't sleeping outside" I yelled back in retaliation this was getting ridiculous  
"Open the door lutz...and I promise you pain "she snarled to me.  
"I'm not letting him sleep outside."  
Jenn spoke up finally

"good I hope the bastard snuggles because I'm not sleeping next to you....who knows what your still hiding from me! Your prolly a woman or something!!!"

"Babe... I think we both know I'm NOT a woman." I raised an eye Brow at her

I Tired everything I had up my Sleeve to get Jenn to come to bed with me. Nothing worked. So here I am Laying in a Large bed Using 5 Pillows as a Divider... next to Jackson, I let out a large sigh. Which Jackson took as a signal to talk...

"Hey Kell are you awake?" He gave me a Nudge.

"I am Now ass Hat what do You want?"

"Dude... What am I Going to do? How do I get Becky back?"

"Ohhh I Don't know Maybe Stop Fucking everything that walks" I raised my voice a bit and slapped him in the face with a Pillow!

"Dude ok Are you going to be a complete Dick or are you going to listen to what happen" He asked

"You got Drunk, You Fucked one of there Best friends, You Came to Italy and Fucked up my life as I know it.... Does that just about Cover it?"

I Lied there praying to God Jackson would just shut up, no such luck  
"That's not really happen....you seem to have it in your head that I walked into the bar saw the hot chick sitting there and said WOW let me go Break Becky's heart and possibly come up missing when Jenn finds out about it.. no fuck tard I just sat there with Jared having a few drinks he was telling me about Kim the wife and the new baby and how we were going to be in Texas for her 1st birthday! He asked me about Beck and of course I went on an hour long rant about her! Her eyes her smile the way she lit up a room the second she walked in! Never afraid to Speak her mind but was always the 1st parson you would run to for a shoulder to cry on! How much her friends love her and how they were all so close, that she was willing to lay down and die for any one of her friends. And then a group of girls walked into the bar and I had recognized them from the show we just wrapped up! And the bought the guys and me a few rounds! I'm not one to turn down a drink! Soooo needless to say laci was sitting at the table we were bull shitting around and she was just Dazzling! A great girl and I was missing Beck

Well round about the time I'm 3 sheets to the wind laci asked if I wanted to go up to her room for a night cap...and well we barley made it through the doors...

"DUDE I so don't want to know this" I said pleading with him to shut the hell up.  
"That's too bad because I have to tell someone...and Becky and Jennifer don't seem to want to hear it! No wear was I before I was so rudely interrupted! We went up to the room and like I said there wasn't a lot of time for asking questions clothes were flying and moans were getting louder. No time to stop and ask her if she happen to be friends with A Girl that would be a one in a million chance!  
"We'll leave it to your retarded ass to get the once in a life time chance and the fuck her friend oh yea and Ruin my my life before I even have a chance to start it with Tex"  
"Hey hey hey that's all you Ass Hat! You told her that I told you... you not me! Congrats by the way on the whole Engaged thing by the way.... Jenn well..... she's something else! Your a lucky man!"  
"Thanks bro.....she means the world to me. Now if I could just get her to let me back in our bed I would be well on my way back to our wedding!"

"It was surprisingly un planed, but what was I going to do? I was lonley and she was there. I know it was wrong of Me to use Laci like that but in EVERY way possible she used me! And she used me GOOD! She was amazing."  
"Really Jax...your going to tell me this I'm already in Enough Trouble...Jenn wants to kill me I'm Surprised she hasn't given me back her ring. And Becky well she wants to skin me alive! And you want to go into the fucking Details of the hot steamy night that ruined 4 lives???" I asked I had propped my self up on my elbow facing Jackson my eyes about to pop out of my head.  
"What you Really don't want to Hear it?"  
I thought about my next action throughly,"Are you high??? Of course I want to hear it if I'm going to hell I might as well be driving the short buss on the way down" I gave him the go ahead to continue with the raunchy Details!  
"Well like I was saying Laci was a pure FREAK she was all nice and sweet smiles and what have you until we got the door to the room closed. And I'm telling you Kel it was the most belittling experience I have ever had... it was great but Embarrassing she threw me on the bed and she basically Tackled me!! And for a small chick she's got a lot of force behind her. I later learned that she had lost a miraculous amount of Weight and looked stunning!!! Anyway we were on the bed and she was kissing me like she was trying to suck a quarter through my ass! It was fucking intense! She was so powerful there was no telling that woman no.... believe me I thought about it! She had me pinned to the bed giggling about what she had in store for her and I! She even brought props! She told me in the heat of the moment hot she had always fantasized about seeing me in her undies! And you know me I'm always up for fun"  
"Oh no you didn't?" I was Shocked to say the least but not a whole lot about Jackson surprised me really...but that is just wrong!  
"Ohhh yea I totally did! So I slip into a paid of Red silky thongs which might I add ain't so bad! I don't know why girls are always bitching about them! And strutted around the room for her! Then in my own stupidity I grabbed a pair of black high heels and these were like hooker heels! I don't know how they do it and not Break their necks with every step! But anyway that Seemed to Really please her by that time she was drooling and about to explode! She bum rushed me and tossed me back on the bed! Garbed some neck ties and tied me up and blind folded me! I should have known then it was going to end badly! But again three sheets to the wind I was and my inhibitions were out the window! So when the blind fold went over my eyes and I could feel her bare skin against mine I could feel my every growing member twitch against her thigh. She was rubbing oil all over my skin and the moans were growing as fast as I was. Laci was grinding her wet Center against me causing the Breath taking Friction. She was rocking back and forth rolling her hips just to see me Squirm.. I didn't think it could get any more Heated in that room, but it Did... she moved her hands in circular motions on my chest rubbing the oil into my skin! I jumped almost out of my skin when she Grabbed my nipples and pinched them Really hard! I mean hard like they are still sore and purple. When I screamed out for her to stop she only laughed and told me that Bad Boys need punished! But when she moved even further down rubbing and caressing and massaging every inch of skin Leaving behind a scorching hot trail in the wake of her finger tips. she slipped a finger in the Lining of the silk panties and asked what I wanted.... I told her I wanted her to stop being a fuckin Tease and Grab'hold if she could handle it! And she obliged! She pulled my rock hard piece out of the panties I felt ever shard of fabric move across my shaft and her hand make a tight grasp at the base! I was relying completely on my other senses because I couldn't see her and I couldn't touch her, she started moving her hand up and down my shaft it felt amazing, she was asking questions and applying more oil as needed, still gently tugging. And stroking my member, I could feel the throbbing head being rubbed along her folds and her moisture flowing down the lenth of me, she was still rocking and rolling her hips as I was begging her to let me in I promised to Rock her world in millions of ways. She was yelling for me to cum for her and beating on my chest with her free hand! Still stroking my shaft and rubbing me between her heat! I don't know how she did it but she pulled off about 10 magical movements all at one time I was so close to Releasing all over the room and then in a split second there was no more movement and the weight that Assured she was still there was gone. I felt nothing but the tension of my throbbing manhood screaming to be finished! I head nothing for about a minuet until a door in the room closed! I screamed at the top of my lungs for laci to untie me! I was done playing this stupid game and I wanted let free! No one answered... I knew after about half an hour I was alone and in agonizing pain from being so built up and never having a chance to relieve the pressure! I must have passed out because the next thing I remember was Ben, Ben, and Jared standing around the bead laughing to the point of tears! Ben took off the blind fold and I could see for the first time in 8 hours and it wasn't pretty..

I Looked around the room. My wrists still bound to the bed posts my ankels as well. And me in a Pair of black pumps, red silk panties with my junk hanging out for the world to see. The guys untied me and let me know that Laci let them know where to find me! She had told them I was fast asleep and not to wake me till morning... she must have told them that I was worked over good and out cold for the night.

I wanted to tell Becky so Bad... but Nothing had Happen Really."

"But it would have. And You would have let it. Thats Just as Bad as What she thinks Happen...." resting my head back on my pillow "She Cares a lot about you and as far as she knows you did fuck her friend weather it happen or not. Because you being the Jack ass that you are would have gone through with it." we both waited there in silence for a long time. In an old time movie this is where the villain would have learned his lesson having the damsel in distress run back into his awaiting arms proclaiming how she had over reacted and she was so sorry. The Villain would realize that he would Love her forever and they would ride off into the sunset happily Ever After. But for Becky and Jackson it wasn't a black and white film. There were shades of gray. Like Becky was ANYTHING but a Damsel distressed or other wise, yes I had seen her completely broken with a tear stained pillow, but she was determined to not let him have the satisfaction of seeing her less than strong. And that alone took more strength than most had. Jackson IS an Evil Villain he how ever may never learn his lesson and See that Becky is the best thing that could have walked in his life and due to his own New level of stupidity had watched her walk out of his life just as fast. I Surprised myself with how deep that thought really was! The gentle sounds of Jackson snoring broke the black silence and I closed my eyes and drifted off to the only place I could be with Jenn... in my dreams!

Becky's POV:

I Tip Toed back to mine and Jenn's bedroom where she lay sprawled out across the bed snoring really loud. I needed to get a drink of water and on my way back from the kitchen I heard voices coming from the evil Mens room so I may have stopped to see what they could be saying. My empty heart seemed to mend a little when I heard Kellan defending me about what that Prick had done,,, and it made me Choke on my water when I heard how the whole thing went down with laci! It was almost to much to Bare! I could see the whole scene play out in my head as Jackson told the story of him in the Silky panties and high heel shoes.... it was So much less that what he deserved but some how still made me feel better that he was so humiliated! I climbed into the Bed that and realized that this was where Kellan should be, Laying next to Jenn who He Loved so much. Things had escalated so fast. One minuet we were in Forks Washington, and before I had a chance to blink Tizzy was Married, Jenn was Engaged and I... well I had seemed to get myself in to all sorts of shit. Trying to plot my next move to get out of this mess I was elbow deep in, I knew I had to tell Jackson that I had made out with some random guy at an Italian bar. At least I had the sense to say NO. which was obviously something Jackson lacked to say the least. I gave Jenn a gentle Nudge,

"Jenn" I Whispered "You Awake"... Silence

"JENN" I said a little louder and Shoved her Hard enough to almost knock her off the bed. And she About jumped out of her skin.

"WHAT... WHAT HAPPEN... STOP DROP AND ROLL" she yelled looking around like she wasn't coherent yet.

"Breath Tex it's Just me No Emergency." She let out a huge sigh and fell back onto her pillows, and closed her eyes.

"No Jenn Wake up" shaking her.

"no..... Shut up" she waved me away

"Jennifer you need to make up with Kellan" I said

"not tonight" pulling the covers over her head trying to drown me out.

"not tonight if you don't want to... thats fine but tomorrow would be good."

"What is the rush I'm Still not happy with him... and neither are you What gives?" she asked throwing the blankets off her looking at me with only one eye

"I never got the whole story from Jackson.. and now I know it. And none of this was Kellans Fault. He was just doing what he had to for a friend... if You think about it it's nothing I wouldn't do for you or like wise."

"Ok where is Becky... what did you do with her?" holding her hand to my head checking for a fever.

I pushed her hand away "Oh Shut up and Just talk to Kellan tomorrow ok.. He's miserable without you and it isn't fair to let Me and Jackson ruin your Engagement vacation"

"Your really starting to scare me Beck... but if thats what you want I'll Talk to him in the morning."

"Thats what I want! So Just do it and don't ask questions and I won't have to hurt you" I added

"oh Yea I'm Shaking in my Fuzzy Slippers" She laughed out loud "NOW can I go back to sleep I'm so freaking tired"

"Yes Lazy you can go back to sleep Good LORD Woman you Love to sleep" I curled back into the comfort of the blankets acting as a Shield, keeping out all of the bad things and thoughts of having to figure things out with Jackson. I wouldn't even know where to begin.

Jenns POV

"Kellan....." I shook him just a little..he snoring only got louder! And since he was asleep in the bathtub it echoed off the tile walls and floor. I reached for the faucet and turned the hot water,  
"Holy Shit" kellan squirmed and shook trying to wake up and figure out what was going on. I however was rolling on the floor laughing!  
"Tex what in the hell are you doing?" Calmly Holding in my Hysterics I Climbed onto his Lap Straddling his legs and Morning erection.

"Whats this?" He asked with hope in his eyes. I Ran my hands through his Hair grabbing two hand fulls of it. pulling his wet lips to mine. my Thighs went up in flames on Contact. I used my tongue to pry his lips open, they obliged and I had the right of way to take the dominate stand, when I felt like he was hanging on every movement of my lips I pulled myself away from him running my hands from around the back of his neck down to his chest, My face barley centimeters from his, our lips still brushing against each other with out heavy breathing,

"This is you and I Making up...." With another light peck that sent the wild Fire up my things to my already smoldering core. I Locked my Arms around his neck and Ground my pelvis into his Lap with his cock straining through his Pajama Pants. I would Never go with out this again, this Feeling, these Arms around me, these Lips On mine, this Love in My Soul. His Arms were tight around my body, one Hand holding the back of my head entwined in my hair pulling my face onto his Not letting a chance of me releasing, Which wouldn't be happening anyway. our Tongues fought for dominance, But since I had the Upper hand I won. the Groans and grunts coming from inside the tub were growing louder and louder by the second. the temperature had risen to at least 108. and the Steam that our Bodies created had covered the mirrors and window with a heavy fog. my Heart raced and my pulse quickened I Needed him My body Craved his. a Gravitational Pull between us never letting up. the Moisture radiating off his shirtless chest could have boiled, I caressed every inch of his shoulders before moving to his chest letting my hands move them selves at there will. tracing his amazing abs chiseled from stone, his breath hitched. his kiss was so sweet and so pure, all at the same time but the lips pressed to mine were full of lust and need, although very rough. filled with the open honestly of forever. I felt his fingers moved down my spine to pull my night gown up over my hips. this is where my plan of action was going to take off! I Lifted my ass off his lap just far enough for him to rub his hands Across the bare skin under my nighty. He moaned in approval. at this time it was almost impossible to control my basic instinct and started to rock my hips digging my drenched folds into his massive shaft.  
"Oh Tex" kellan moaned against my lips  
"I want us always to be honest with each other" Moving my lips to each side of his Jaw line with a Kiss, my Lips brushing my lips against his skin as I spoke, I traced his Chest feeling his muscles contract and release as I ground myself into him. My pointer finger reached the seem of his pajama pants, and his Breath Hitched. Running my Nail across the rim on his Bare flesh. He Pressed his pelvis into mine and I groaned loud against his Chest, His Hands found my hips to Steady my already rolling hips. He Could tell How Bad I wanted and needed to feel him. , he grabbed a Handful of my ass Making me Buck against him again, I could Hardly Breath When he Lifted me to adjust himself underneath me, Pulling the Remains of my gown up Over my head leaving everything as Exposed as my Emotions. He cupped my breast in both hands rubbing them in Circular motions, I leaned my head back as my eyes closed soaking in every feeling, His Rough but some how gentle hands felt when he flicked my Nipple between his fingers. With every flick of his fingers an Electric Shock shot through my body, My body ached for his. My entire core throbbed for his touch. I couldn't bare it anymore, I reached down and started to massage my clit to try and Alleviate the pressure. Once Kellan Noticed What I was doing he quickly brushed my hand away replacing it with his, never missing a Beat he continued in the motions, letting one or two fingers slip inside my headed entrance, I would moan in Gratitude.

"Oh God kellan,,,,, Please Please Don't stop." breathing was becoming harder and harder

when his hand abruptly stopped moving, before I had a chance to look down I could feel him moving the fabric of his pants out of the way releasing his erection from it's flannel prison. I Moaned as I felt it brush my clit it was the most amazing feeling,

He pulled my hips down so that I was angled right on top of his shaft. Waiting on my permission to enter... I Slid Easily down on top on his

"OHHHHH GOD" Shouting in unison He Filled every inch of me, Pushing all the right buttons, Shivers went down my spine How could he Make me feel so Complete With every Thrust.

"How did You get so Tight Jenn,,, Oh Oh Holy Shit I Love when You Roll Your hips." He would Moan in spurts. So I rolled my Hips Harder Slamming myself into him. So that I could fill Ever inch of me with him. I Squirmed in delight His large hands still caressing my skin. My Body temperature was playing tricks on my I couldn't stop Shivering Every time I would pound myself down on top of him. And I was sweating bullets. I Leaned myself back resting my hands on his knees, or at least to keep myself on top like I wanted. I felt his hands move to the sides of my hips. His fingers Barley on the cheeks of my backside. Holding on for the ride, Pulling me Harder.. I wanted to make this worth his while but I didn't know how Long I could last. I was reaching my Climax at a Rapid pace and I Did NOT want to slow down. So I went for Broke and Put one hand on the side of the tub, and Rode him in True Texas style... Hard Fast and Like it was the last thing I would do in my Life. I Bounced on top of him. With his hands Still Slamming me down Harder I could feel his Shaft starting to Pulse inside me and I knew he was Reaching the end of his Rope.

"Kellan I... I Love you So Much" Still Pushing my hips Farther and Farther down on his Rock Hard Shaft.

"Oh Jenn OH GOD JENN You Feel Amazing."

it was All I could do to hold on as Long as I did... in a Loud yelling Match of Climaxes.

When It was over and done I Fell to his Chest still Holding the bond connection between us. Not quite ready to let go of him just yet.

We Melted together in one Lump of Hot Sweaty Over excreted flesh. This... This is how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. After a Long Pause of us trying to regain our breathing and heart rates. I told him my motives.

"I'm Sorry I Freaked out on You Babe... I promise I'll try to be more level headed" I Swore.

"You will do no such thing." Lifting my Chin so that our eyes met. "I fell in love with the girl who Can and WILL Fly off the handle when she is passionate about something and that Tex is why You and I are together in this Forever." Holding up my hand with the ring Gleaming from the sunlight coming in the window. I wished I could hide the crimson Color that flushed over my face. And defied me so much when I was trying so hard to play coy.

"Hungry?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. Even though getting up was the last thing I wanted to do. I was Starving!

**_WELCOME To the make up Chapter ;) hope it was well Worth the wait! and there is PLENTY more where that came from... I PROMISE PROMISE Chapter 16 is Smuttastic!!!! and Wall To wall Get Down Dirtyness!!!_**

**_as Long as you Review MUHAHAHA there is always a Catch!_**


	16. Come on Get Higher Chapter 16

**Come On Get Higher.**

**Chapter 16**

**By: J. Baxley**

**Thanks to ALL Of my Readers my Best friends**

**in the WOLD. You are the only Reason this**

**has gone on Like it has.**

**This is by FAR The Shortest Chapter Ive written in a LONG time**

**Bare with me It had to be Short so that**

**the Story could come together Full Circle **

**in up coming Chapters. **

**I Still have A few VERY Good Curve Balls up my Sleeve.**

**Happy Reading ;)**

We Stood in the Kitchen feeding each other Bits of Pineapple, Strawberries, Cantaloupe a Plethora of foods we ordered up to the room, He Standing there in a towel me in my Robe. Giggling like 2 school yard kids. We must have forgotten about the 2 others that were inhabiting the Suite with us when Becky rounded the corner to the Kitchen she still Barley awake rubbing her eyes,

"I Swear You two couldn't be quite if Your LIVES Depended on it" she spat at us we Both turned red with embarrassment, I handed her a Coffee cup knowing thats what she was looking for.

"Morning to You to Beck" Kellan greeted her.

"yea yea Yea Just because she Likes You again doesn't mean I do..." Jumping to take a seat on the counter between us grabbing a hand full of Fruit to stuff in her mouth.

"So whats the Plan Beck?" I asked

"What plan? You know I'm not the plan Maker in this outfit thats all You sister" She looked Confused, Even though just last night she was the one telling me that I had to make up with Kellan... like it was life and death. Just as I was about to open my Mouth again to ask what the hell was going on around here my Phone began to ring.

"OH SHIT it's probably My Mother... damn I keep forgetting to call her." I reached over the bar and looked at the caller I.D. "Laci" OH HELL was the only thing that I could think

"Beck I think it's for you" I handed her the Phone, she grabbed it out of my hands like it was Candy.

"uhhhh Im Going to take this call outside." Jumped off the counter and Scampered to the Balcony off the living area.

"What was that all about? I Don't think Ive ever seen Becky Move that fast unless You say Beer or Food" Kellans face had confused written all over it.

"Don't you Worry Your pretty little Head Babe," I Give him a Wink and a Pinch on the Butt. He let out a Noise which sounded like it started from the tips of his toes and rattled in his chest.

"Did You Just GROWL at me?" I ask in astonishment

"If you don't behave yourself Thats not all I'm Prepared to do to you" he rebutted

"Promises Promises Mr. Lutz" Winking at him. He Swept me up and Rushed me into the bedroom that Becky and I Shared. I Almost felt Guilty knowing what we were about to do on her bed.... but in the Heat of the moment I couldn't give a DAMN.

Kellen Threw me to the bed with a New Force he hadn't used before and to be honest It was HOT. Seconds Later he was on top of me his weight baring down on top of my body his hot Breath though shallow were making goose bumps on my skin, Placing open mouth Kisses on my skin as he moved over every space piece of skin he could find. As I Dug my nails into the muscles in his Back. Even though the robe and towel I could feel his cock straining against my torso. My Body felt like it was defying my once again by almost convulsing at his touch, Arching my back He shifted his body to where he was laying half way on top of me still but most of his weight was distributed to the bed, taking his hand through my Hair letting it fall though his fingers. Then moving his finger from my hair line on my forehead almost a symmetrical line down my nose to my lips. Pausing long enough to trace the outline of them. I looked at his face concentrating so hard on his movements like if he messed up he would have to start all over from the beginning. His eyes only moving when his fingertips did. Down my Chin in the same Symmetrical line up and over my chin down to my throat.. My Breathing at this time is anything but Level but This was his time, He seemed so intent on something and I was in NO Rush to ask what that was. His hand slipped inside my robe cupping my right left breast in his hand with a squeeze. I arched my back in response to the feeling of need that trembled through my body. The Need for him to Keep going the Need of Forever. Me Messaged with one hand while my head was shot backwards in the thrusts my eyes rolled back into my head. I felt his Lips on my skin replacing his hand taking my nipple into his mouth with open mouth kisses making sure not to miss a Spot. Buy this time I was Franticly rubbing my legs together trying to Create some Sort of friction to Ease the Pressure that continued to build in my Core. He noticed but did nothing. Except replaced his Hand where his Mouth had just claimed. Bringing his mouth to my ear.

"Jenn..." a whisper "Jenn Look at me" I Did as I was asked My Body still Convulsing at his touch.

"I want to make love to you Baby.... But this time I want it to be Different...how Do you feel about that?" He was REALLY asking me... I Didn't care if we were naked in a public Park at this Moment I just wanted him. I wanted him All over my body, Even more I wanted him Inside my Body

"You have to tell me Baby.. Tell me What You want" He Urged me to speak which I Didn't know If I could do it yet.

"I want you Kellan I want you Right now I want you BAD and HARD" Able to form a sentence was a Good Sign that I could Handel anything and Manipulate my own Brain which was Still Swimming in the Eternal Endorphins released when Kellan so much as Crossed my Mind.

Like a Bolt of Lighting we were up off the bed. When I Stood Kellan moved his Hands inside the shoulders of my Robe to sway it off my my arms letting it fall to the floor I could see there was no need for his towel it wasn't Hiding his prominent Erection. I Jumped up into his Arms Feeling his Cock though the terry cloth brush across my drenched lips. against my backside. Fists full of his Hair Kissing him Deeply, Moaning from Deep inside my Chest to deep inside his Mouth, our Tongue's Danced with one another as if a perfectly choreographed ballet had been the plan all along. My Body was Heaving for breath that couldn't quite catch up with my need for it. My Ass hit the top of the dresser as he pushed it back to put a little distance between us, but before I could object I felt his full length pushed up against my abdomen and his lips crash in a symphony with mine again. His arms flexed pushing me back with his lips letting his hands meet the wall at this point my Legs were still wrapped around his waist locked at the ankles. Holding on for all that it was worth. My Fingers trailed up his spine, my back pushed hard up against the mirror that sat upon the dresser like in any hotel room. He released my Lips to kiss his way down the line he had created Down my face Moments ago. When he reached my chin he rounded all the way up my jaw line. I had to hold my breath to hear what he was saying it was so Light,

"Tell me." kiss "Tell Me" Kiss "Tell me You" Kiss "Tell me you Want me Tex" His lips Scorching the Skin it came into Contact with,

"OH My GOD Kellan" I tightened my grip around his waist pulling him further into my pelvic bone.

"YOU only You I want YOU..." I took my Hand away from his Back and Trailed it Down my Body

"This is Yours... All of this" Tracing circles around my aureoles

"E..v...e..r...y... INCH Belongs to You" Grabbing my hand in his roughly taking it from the knuckle into his mouth I couldn't help but Moan. The air in the room was thick and hard to inhale.

"Mine.... Forever" he said "Mine Forever" Placing Kisses Down my Stomach, he was on his Knees my knees Draped over his shoulders. He Looked up searching for my eyes. They gave him the consent with a wink. Traced his tongue up the crease of my lips I Gasped threw my head back into the mirror again. I felt two Fingers enter me. He was obviously NOT trying to wait at all. My muscles were still tight from this mornings round of activities. But the sensation of any part of him inside me was enough to bring any woman to there knees. My Kneed rested on his Shoulders. The heel of my foot Digging into his back My Moaning the only thing coming from the room. I didn't care that we Might have forgotten to lock the door. I felt his Fingertips curl upwards sending shock waves through my body begging and pleading for him to Never stop Touching, Feeling, Being one with me in every way possible. I could Feel the tips of his fingers grazing past the opening as he plunged them back into my heat. Rocking my hips trying to make the most of the friction. He obliged with his tongue replacing his fingers before I could realize he was changing the line up. I Screamed in Victory. Taking fist fulls of his hair pushing his tongue deeper and deeper I was on the line of Breaking my own record of how long I could hold on before my orgasm took me over. Screaming at the top of my Lungs for him to Take me and take All of me.

I felt myself being pulled from the my perch on the dresser. When his lips fell down on top of mine. A puddle forming from the fact that he had left me unbearably hanging. I Moaned for him to finish what he started. I felt his hands moving quickyly from the sides of my face, franticly trying to move. Brushing against the harden nipples. He seemed so concentrated I could hardly believe it. It was some how making him even hotter to me if that were at all possible. When his hands brushed my hips he spun me around.

"I want you to Enjoy this Tex... I want you to see how Much I Enjoy being with you.. being Inside you." when he entered me I forgot to exhale and began to feel dizzy. As he Pushed his massive cock deep inside me. Pulling out and thrusting in harder and harder. Deeper and deeper every time reaching new heights of this amazing feeling I Didn't fathom were possible. I couldn't stiffle the noises coming from my body. Deep set moaning and scratching my nails into to top of the dresser While I watched him Push Deep inside my core. I twas Amazing, I could see everything In the mirror I could see him he pulled all the way out and Slammed back in. I Pushed my ass into him meeting his thrust helping him go farther in. my Hips securely in my hands pulling me back to meet his thrust as well. His hands so careful he wouldn't break an egg with them, but so full the need. His eyes fixated on mine I Saw the love he shown through in that moment like never before. He was Smiling. I Must have missed that every other time we were Together. Every time we made love I was always so wrapped up in what was happening. Waiting for it to end at any moment.. this time I knew he loved me I knew he was mine forever Nothing Could take that away from us. He was Thrusting so Hard into Me, Looking to the Mirror of the Dresser we were assaulting I could see Him Staring back into my Eyes I Clutched the dresser to Meet his Thrusts Head on, to Drive him Deeper inside me. My Grip started to Loosen on the slick top so my Hands made it to the edges of the mirror frame, I could Feel my Muscles tighten around his pounding cock. I knew this meant the end was Near and I wasn't ready for this to be over, I Screamed trying to Keep hold on the edges of the Frame and my Sanity, I ignored the sounds of the cracking of the wood I could hear faintly there was no WAY I could Stop now. Kellan Moaned for me to keep Pushing back, He was almost there, we see sawed on the edge of Losing our selfs completely and pure bliss of the fantastic feeling of full blown Orgasmic Ecstasy. He Pushed in twice more when I heard something right before we Both Screamed in pure Orgasm.

"OH GOD" Becky screamed and slammed the door. Neither of us cared we continued as the waves of Orgasmic Electricity pulsed through our Bodies.. he slammed his Body into mine once more and I heard the CRACK of the mirror dislocating from the bolts on the dresser. Kellan Grabbed my arm to pull me out of the way of the concussion waiting to happen. But for me it was too late I heard the crash and the pain in my head as it made contact with my scull.

I came to in the Emergency room splitting head ache.

"Tex. Babe" Kellan Grabbed my Hand good LORD would the Humiliation ever End.. I looked at him gave him a small smile. Looked down Praising who ever decided to dress me before we got here.

"Who put Cloths on me?" I asked him

"You would be worried about cloths. They said you have a Concussion. No major damage. I made them do test to make sure. I figured since you were un conscious it would be a good time. Since You would be able to Hurt anyone." He started Laughing. Great I'm Laying in the Hospital Emergency room with a bump on the head and he's laughing.

"OK Funny man I get it.. I have anger issues. Where is Becky and Will you PLEASE tell me who dressed me before before I got here?"  
"Breath Sweet Heart Becky got me Cloths and I made sure you didn't come to the E.R. Naked. I Did put you in a Dress. Call me Crazy But You look Amazing in Dresses" the Crimson swept across my Features again. DAMN Where is my Poker face when I need it.

"ok Ok So Can I Go?" I swung my legs over the bed trying to Jump up.

"HEY Slow Your Roll Babe, You get to Leave when the Nurse comes back with your Release paper work Calm down don't be in such a Rush. Plus I left Becky and Jackson in the waiting room to fight it out in Public. If she's going to draw blood here is the best place." How could even think of letting those two be alone right now. She's going to murder him

"Ok Well can you ask her to go and get the papers I'm Ready to go. Hospitals make me nervous." I said Grabbing his hand pulling him to the bed with me. He sat down at my side and I pulled my legs over his laying my Head on his Chest. He wrapped his arms around me letting his chin rest on my head. We sat there for what seemed like a Long time. I went back through my head. Just a short time ago when he had me turned bent over a dresser. And Just as we were reaching our Optimal Climax Becky steped in on accident. HOW Did she not Hear us. My face was bright red again.

"Whats up Tex your shivering Are you Cold hun" rubbing my arm to create heat with the friction.

"No No No Just remembering what landed me in the Hospital is all."

"OHHH Yea that.... that was AMZING Wasn't it.. I think I Did Damn good some of my Best work Yet." He Boasted.

"uhh I was there too Ya know" Raising an Eye brow at him. "and what do You mean YET.?" I Didn't see how anything could top that. But Hey I'm Game to try.

"Oh Yea Yet.." he answered Quickly "And You My Love were Beyond Amazing..." he brought his mouth to my Ear. "I can't WAIT To top that." the Nurse walked in with my Release forms just in time to see me Giggling like an Idiot.

_**I hope This was SMUT-Tacular enough to Make your Mouths Water! Please Please Please Review so that I know You Love it Hate it.. ANYTHING I'm Willing to give something in Return! *Wink***_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**~Jellan~  
**_


	17. For the Rest of my Life Chapter 17

**A/N. I Do not Own Anyone in this Story as Usual! But I Do Own the Idea's and Actions!!!**

**I hope You Enjoy Reading this as Much as I Enjoyed Trying to get it out of my Head! PLEASE Keep Reading**

**There is ALOT more these two Crazy Lovers are going to get into!!!!  
**

_For the Rest of My Life._

_Chapter 17_

_By: Jellan Baxley_

"_I have never been good at_

_Keeping my Own Secrets."_

Kellans POV:

"ok You two this is going to end RIGHT NOW. This is getting so Fucking old and quite Frankly I want to go back to the life of Enjoying my time with my future wife.... so Make Nice with each other" they sat on the couch in front of me while Jenn slept in the bedroom. She had been though enough and I had a trick of two up my sleeve as well.

"But Kell" Jackson interrupted

"But Nothing, You two are either going to agree to Make up, or agree to Break up You two Chose because I have things for both of You too do." crossing my arms across my chest. I was Determined for this new plan of mine to go off as smoothly as it could. "So what's it's going to be?" I asked

"well could you Give us a damn Minuet Ya Bossy Bastard" Becky was apparently understanding that I was Serious in her own sarcastic kind of way.

"Sure" I went out on the patio to make a few phone calls to my agent who I had vanished on. Giving the unhappy couple a while to chat. As sure as the day is Long I took care of the details of this new plan so swiftly that I had to give myself kudos for making it look so easy. I strolled back inside the sliding glass door to see Jacson and Becky Holding hands.

"Thank GOD I see You two have made up" I was thrilled this would make Jenn So happy.. except I couldn't tell her yet.

"thats Great Guys now here is the plan. Don't tell Jenn You two are all together and shit"

"What You just made us chose and your telling me I can't go in there and tell my Best friend she can stop worrying about it now? Even though You know us Fighting hurts her as much as it hurts me? You had better start talking and FAST" Becky yelled at me

"well You need to be quite so Jenn doesn't wake up and fuck my plan all up. Here is the thing. Jackson You keep Jenn Busy today take her shopping and make sure ya'll are gone ALL day ok." he gave a Nod

"Becky Your job is to make Jenn believe you don't want to go with her because Jackson is. You still Loath him ok? Oh Yea and stay Sober... can You Handel that?" I asked her backing up a few steps out of arms range from her.

"ok the Loathing Jackson think I'm sure I can pull off... but SOBER??" she reached for another cup of Coffee,

"I'm going to go wake up Jenn in a while If I know her at all I know she's going to be pissed if I let her sleep all day."

When I opened the door to the bedroom Jenn was Passed Clean out on the bed and snoring like a man.. Ive never been more in love with her. I made my way to the bed and laid down next to her. Looking over at the dresser that was in pieces due to some extra curricular activities... my attention turned back to Jenn when she stirred. A mumble almost to soft for human ears escaped her precious lips.

"Kellan....No" she wisped "No Don't. Please don't go" She was asking me to stay. How would I ever bring myself to leave her? She was my world. In such a Short time of knowing each other. We had been though hell and back. Surfaced on the other side of complete bliss. I was nervous as hell to ask her to marry me. I was almost sure she would say no. always so level headed, not the type to act on impulse. But! She did say yes! She said yes to me.. to a Life with Her and I together. And I couldn't be Happier with the choice I made to ask her. She was my perfect counterpart in another. I brushed my hand from her forehead to her chin. She wiggled sensing me close. Snuggling into my Chest. Always with her head over my heart. She must have known it has always been hers. Ive never met a person like her. So Sure of who she is. Knows what she wants in life. Works so hard to make it her own! I Loved her with every ounce of my being.. and I would work every day to earn her love. Her trust. And her Heart! My eyes scoped over every feature, her thick eye lashes, high cheek bones Every freckle on her face. Her Jawline that is always Clenched like she's trying to get her point across. And NOT taking no for an Answer! Somehow Having Full long lips that Curved into the perfect smile, and when she was Pissed off scrunched up just like her Nose. Those magnificent blue eyes that could make a grown man cry with how much she carries on herself. She Stirred again, not making a sound. I traced down her arm with my fingers. Chills took over her body. I never knew I could make someone feel like this. That someone had what it took to reciprocate that feeling for me. Knowing my fingers alone could send shock waves though her body make me sure she was Life as I knew it. The breath in my body, the beat of my heart. She held it all in her small little hands.

AND now for the voice of the Heavens!

suttelty I Shook her with a lot of my power. She russeted a bit snuggling herself under the Covers pulling them up over hear head.

"I Swear Texas if You don't wake up I'm Sending Beck in here to gets your ass out of bed." My threats feel on deaf ears. She wouldn't have any of it. I walked back to the door to the bedroom Cracked it open and Yelled at Becky

"Beck.. Go ahead and pour that coffee out. Jenn isn't going to Wake up" Like a Bullet she shot straight up

"NO DON'T" she screamed

"OH Look you were awake" My devilish grin stretched widely across my face.

"You are so lucky your as cute as you are." Jenn hissed at me.

I crossed back to the bed wrapping my arms around her. Pulling my lips to her ear.

"or what Babe?" Drawing my tongue down the length of her lobe. A Shudder went though her body rocking from her Core. My finger tips drawing circles across any bare skin shown. Leaving goose bumps in there aftermath. Just hearing her heart skip a beat made my cock twitch, aching the comforts of her smoldering core. Giving her gentle kisses along her shoulder up to the crease of her neck, along the back of her ear. She may have Stopped breathing all together by now. But I knew I would have to stop before I was unable. Pulling gently away from her, From my forever.

"no no no where are you going?" holding on to my arms, pleading with me not to leave her like this.

"I have to Tex, kissing her forehead lightly moving my way to each of her Beautiful blushing cheeks, to the tip of her perfect nose, lastly leaving my burning lips lingering on hers.

"Ive got big plans to today. And You are going shopping"

"Oh Kell I Don't feel like going shopping today." She is the only woman in the world that would turn down Shopping.

"You need to Texas.. You need a nice Dress for dinner tonight just You and Me" Pointing at myself. I Stood up completely off and away from the bed.

_Tell me No again Babe PLEASE I'll come back to bed and Ruin my perfect plan. For You I would walk through the Fiery depths of hell and back to make You smile._

"OK I'm up I'm Up. But only because Dinner alone with you tonight sounds Amazing"

_DAMN!_

You can Do this Lutz. This will go off with out a hitch Giving myself a Pep talk this plan is too Genius not to work. Even I impressed myself by coming up with it.

"What are you Smirking about" Becky met me in the hall way on her way to give Jenn her Cup of Ammunition for the day.

"Oh it's nothing. Tell Tex to get a Move on will ya. She needs to be out the door with Jax in like an hour" I demanded looking at my watch.

"You know I think the coffee here is a lot stronger... Jenn barley drinks two to three cups a day.. usually she's downed like 3 pots by now?"She Shrugged and pushed into the bedroom to help Jenn. NOW to Finish the rest of the plans.

BPOV:

I knocked on the bathroom door

"Jenn I'm Here to help speed your sloth like ass up. Your Man is getting petty damn demanding in his old age" taking sips of Her Coffee. The bathroom door creaked open her arm grabbed mine pulling with all her might almost knocking me into the door. The coffee cup Crashing down on the ceramic tile of the bathroom floor.

"What in the Hell is Wrong with You Jennifer" Rubbing my shoulder

"I think you ripped my arm out of it's socket. Calm yourself slugger"

"SHUT UP BECKY. I have to tell You something SO LIFE ALTERING You have to Swear on Everything. Our Friendship our Sisterhood. All of T.S.T.A that you will Not #1 Faint #2 Scream and Number three say ANYTHING to ANYONE until I give you the Okay to do so. Do your promise" she held out her Pinkey. Yes it's a very Childish this to still do in our twenty's but we knew when one of us made a Pinkey swear it's about as close to a Legally binding deal. And can and will hold up in Court. I Wrapped my Pinkey in twined with hers.

"Spill" I demanded.

"first tell me what you and Laci Talked about" she spat back at me.

"REALLY I just Pinkey swore to keep a secret and You aren't going to tell me what it is" This is infuriating. I let out a Huge Sigh and started from the top.

"we are fine. Laci explained What happen. Of course she didn't know what was going on with me and Jackson. And she Apologized a hundred times. We are fine now. She's of course always going to be my sister. And I blame him for not saying no. the end now if You don't start talking I'm going to SCREAM" she sat down on the edge of the huge garden tub.

Jenn's POV:

Jackson volunteered to be my Shopping mate for the day, Not sure why. And he and Becky didn't seem to be getting Along any better than before. I was worried sick. Or maybe Just sick in general. My mind raced a hundred miles per hour. I Didn't know what to think. How to act? Ive Never been at Good keeping my own secrets to myself. Our shopping was getting out of hand. I was looking for any distraction. Something to keep my head up in the clouds so that I didn't have to face reality right now. Trying on Dress after dress shoe after shoe after shoe was Just what the Doctor ordered. Jackson was rambling something about me going on tour with him and the band to manage things. Which meant baby sit them.,

I yelled over the dressing room doors at him

"No Jax I have NO urge to go on the road with Y'all and Make sure YOU Don't get your self into anymore trouble."

"OH Come on Tex" he Batted those Dark Luscious eye lashes at me. Had I not had the weight of the world hanging on my head right now. And I were a weaker Person that would work on me.

"NOOOOO. I'll be busy planning a wedding soon. Among other things" I whispered

"What was that Jenn" He asked peaking over the dressing room door. I smacked his face

"Nothing NOSEY get out." I yelled. "Good Lord You think I would be used to you in my Personal Bubble but it Never gets Less Creepy" at least he and I were at the point we could joke about what had happen between us. Even though Kellan wasn't ready to Hear it yet. Jackson was like the Best Gay friend I ever had who wasn't really gay. And that I basically Molested on a Stair well. So needless to say things weren't always easy, but knowing Jackson who was madly in lust with my Best friend Becky! Was always backing me up. Made my life a little easier to deal with.

A Few hours passed and I was trying on the one billionth dress. Kellan gave me very special instructions to make sure it was dressy but not to Formal. And make sure I felt comfortable. Looking at my hour glass figure in the mirror checking myself in ever angle. I couldn't help but let out a sigh for my poor body I had worked so hard on.

"ok Jackson I'm coming out again" I warned him. He really had been such a trooper with this whole shopping thing. Even picking up something for him self.

"Jenn... I Liked the red one, the blue one, the yellow one, Even the green one.. But If I have to Look at another dress I think Your going to have to lock me up in the Loony Ben" he spouted turning on his heel to get a look at the next dress

"well?" I asked hoping he would tell me Love it or Hate it. "Jackson say something. Or At least Close your mouth." I took that as a Sign of the Winner. A white spaghetti strap dress with bows at the top of each shoulder strap, with white and baby blue flowers embroidered into just about ever inch of the fabric so light you could barley see the if you weren't looking for them. A Yellow Satin belt that cut just at waist. The end seem coming just under my knee caps.

"Jenn... Wow" HOLY SHIT I made Jackson Speechless I think this was was Monumental Occasion.

"Well Lets Say this one is the Winner! I'm going to Change"

"NO JENN we Don't have time" He yelled at me. "Just wear it out and we can do it that way.

"are You High Jackson? These Shoes would kill me if I wore them out that long" He doesn't know the first thing about being a Girl.

"Jenn we Don't Have time. Kellan gave me a Strict time schedule to have you ready for Dinner and we are WAY late" He looked like he was making shit up. And He might have been but I really wanted some alone time With Kellan so I wasn't going to Question it right now. Just the thought of having this dinner with him made my heart flutter and my Stomach turn to knots. I needed to talk to him in the worst way. I had a lot To tell him.

Jackson's POV:

How was I ever going to get Jenn in the right direction.. she's harder to lead then a Thirsty horse to water.

"Come one Lets Just go, Kellan is going to be so Pissed if I'm Late delivering his prize Trophy Wife." YES good thinking J Flattery always works! I might even be to slick for my own good.

"Monroe Jackson Rathbone You have to know I am Not a Prize to be won" OK well except with Jenn..

"You know your so damn Stubborn." I said with a Huff. She was still Looking at her self in the Mirror.

"yea... I know" she answered with a wink.

"you really Piss me off Jenn... Your such a Pain in the ass" I grabbed her arm. Giving her a small tug to spin her around and admire her Glowing self.

"Wow You really do look Amazing Tex" she humored me and spun twice around.

"UGH ok I'll Wear the damn dress out of the store. BUT Not because You want me to. Because I can't wait to see Kellans face when I walk in Rocking this Dress and Shoes" she grabbed her bags. Paid an OBSEEN amount of money for her dress and shoes. Plus the three hand bags and four other pairs of shoes she purchased. Good god you would never tell by looking at her or even getting to know her that she liked these Kinds of things. But she wore them well! We Hit the Cobble stone streets of Tuscany, Jenn looking Magnificent. A huge smile across her face, staring at all the happy couples that were all around us. At ever curb side cafe. Walking hand in hand to either side of us. She was honestly Glowing.,

"Whats up Jenn? What are you hiding behind those sparkling blue eyes?" She looked like a deer caught in the head lights. He smile faded.

"What.? Nothing Why?" she jumped the defense fast. Not usual for her. Jenn Always told You what was on her mind. Weather you wanted to hear it or not.

"No Reason, You just seem so jumpy?" silently steering her here down winding pathways, grown over by trees on the right. Massive oaks and Olive branches reached for the blue skies. The Italian sun beaming down on our Shoulders. Jenn's Mind seemed to wander aimlessly, which is precisely what I needed. For her to not notice me gently nudging her in the write Direction.

"Jackson the Hotel is on the other side of the city" She Pointed out.

DAMN my Plan is unraveling. Kellan gave me one Job Get Jenn to Him. And It's about to Fall through the cracks.

Kellan's POV:

I Stood where I was suppose to be. Patiently waiting, for a glimmer of hope, My plan so Far had gone off with out a Hitch. Saying prayers in my head all day that this would continue on the right track. Becky to my right holding on to her new phone that she had gotten while we were out Taking care of the few things I needed to get done. She had a Yellow Ribbon holding her hair in tact that matched the Yellow strapless dress she had on.

"Becky give me the Ribbon thats in your hair." holding out my hand waiting on her to give it up.

"How about NO" her voice dripping with attitude.

"Come on Beck I need it." I reached down to scoop up hand full of wild flowers that grew along side the stone wall of this giant sea side estate.

"Your getting Pretty Fucking Pushy don't Ya think" she growled at me pulling the yellow strand loose from her hair letting in fall into my palm. I wrapped it around the stems of the wild Flowers. It only make sense for my Wild bride to have Wild grown Flowers.

The ground was green flowers blooming everywhere. The Smell of the salt water in the air, we had Laid this out perfectly candles Covering the ground against the Tuscan sun set. And then Like a Shot in the dark Jackson Delivered. She stood there in Awe, Completely speechless another first! Jackson took her hand wrapping her arm in arm with his, guiding her in my direction just then I gave Becky the Signal, she instantly hit a button on her phone and a wedding March started playing. Tears started forming in Jenn's Eyes. A Smile strewn across her Angelic Face. I would give my life to know what she was thinking right now. How my Plans had almost gone so perfectly! I could Almost pat myself on the back If my hands weren't shaking so hard. Taking ever bit of Concentration to NOT drop the makeshift Floral Arrangement I was ready to give her. Along with my Life, My Heart and Soul My Last name Everything for her. Sauntering down to me. My heart was thudding inside my chest. Playing my rib cage like a xylophone. I could feel the sweat beads drenching my white shirt, soon to be making my Khaki pants a shade darker. I wasn't nervous that I was about to marry Her. I was worried she would, re think my Life and Run like Hell for the Confines of her everyday Life. Back in Houston. To go to work everyday come home. Find a Guy who wouldn't put her though this hell. Someone who would never ask her to live her life in the spot light. I was so Selfish to ask this of her. But I couldn't Live everyday with out her. Not having met her. Having this ever lasting imprint she has left on my Life. On my heart. A perfect finger print that could only be filled by Her.

In a split second the music stopped playing from the phone. Everyone Stopped in their tracks. I gave Becky the Death glare,

"STUPID PIECE OF SHIT." Then she Bit it. And Jenn tears still Stedely steaming down her face started laughing. Music to my ears!

"ok Ok I think I got it." Becky gave us the Go ahead movement. The music started back up the beat growing ever closer to Jenn being mine forever.

Becky's POV: She was Gleaming coming down the no existent Isle. Kellan couldn't have made this a Better day. And I know he was scared to death that she would bolt. But I had it on good Authority that she was going to stand right here next to the Man she Loved and say yes. Madly in love they were... Fools!

Her Smile reached to the ends of the sun set and back for him. He was such a lucky man. That or completely moronic! Either way as long as he made her happy. I was happy. When I learned of this little scheme of his I gave him the best "Break her Heart I'll Break your Face" Speech But I couldn't help But Love the hell out of him. He has that trusting smile. Honest eyes. And when Jenn's Name comes across his Lips his Smile is as Big as hers. I Looked at Jackson with jenn on his Arm. Gracefuly Leading her down to Kellan's waiting arms. He Looked Amazing. Black Jeans and Boots. White Button up shirt with just enough skin showing from the un bottoned top two or three snaps. His Hazel eyes locked on me. I was sure he was going to miss a step and fall flat on his face, to be Honest I was Kind of Hoping for it. No such Luck.

My Phone Stopped playing just as Jennifer took Kellans hand and stepped in facing him.

"Hey Tex" He Greeted her.

"Hey Kell" she looked around knowing what was going on. Just kind of wanting to play coy. I Wish she wouldn't... she's not great at it. Laughing inside my head at the spectical of Jenn trying to act.

"Soooo What is going on Babe?" Sheepishly asking Her Soon to be Husband.

"Come on Tex I know you know what a Wedding looks Like." Kellan Rolled his eyes and smiled as a very Italian Man walked around the Corner. He must be the Reverend

"That is If You will Marry me today?" His voice was low, creaked with the lump he was holding in his throat. She reached up and brushed a Tear from his Cheek

"Of Course I will Kellan. I told You today Couldn't happen Fast Enough I Love You So much" He leaned into her hand that rested on his Cheek.

"I Love you to Jennifer" he handed her the Bouquet of wild Flowers. That I was still ass hurt about my hair ribbon being tired around them in stead of my Hair, that was not flying wildly in the coastal winds.

Waves Crashed against the wall, we were just high enough to not feel the sea spray, but could feel the salt in the air as waves pounded below. There was no music, only the sounds of the four of us breathing deeply praying one of they didn't pass out. The vows were in Italian and if it wean't for Kellan knowing already what they ment. Neither of them would know what to say or when to say I Do.

Padre made a Gesture to Kellan, which I assume means Repeat after me

"Io, _Kellan_, prendo te, _Jennifer_,  
come mia sposa e prometto di esserti fedele sempre,  
nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia,  
e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita.

(Translation) I, _Kellan_, take you, _Jennifer_,  
as my wife and promise to be faithful to you always,  
in joy and in pain, in health and in sickness,  
and to love you and every day honor you, for the rest of my life.

He Slipped a Simple silver band on Jenn's Finger, placing her entire hand in his with a Squeeze, Padre Turned to Jenn. This was going to get interesting. She barley spoke good English.

Io, _Jennifer_, prendo te, _Kellan_,  
come mio sposo e prometto di esserti fedele sempre,  
nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia,  
e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita.

(Translation) I, _Jennifer_, take you, _Kellan_,  
as my husband and promise to be faithful to you always,  
in joy and in pain, in health and in sickness,  
and to love you and every day honor you, for the rest of my life.

Her Very Broken Italian sounded like she was the tourist she was.

She took his Hand in hers which paled in comparison to his. Placing his larger ring of Love on his finger. Tears Flowed like the river flowing out of it's banks.

Jenns POV:

We are Married we are Married we are Married, I Kept screaming it in my head. He's Mine forever. And I his, it all seemed so surreal. Like a Dream, a Perfect Dream, I Just know some one was going to shake me awake shortly. But until then I'm going to live in this moment, Soak it up for everything it's worth. The sight of his Ring on my Finger. And Mine on his. The feel of his Skin Burning next to Mine. Scorching to my Very Soul. My Heart belonged to him. I had just Given him everything. With open arms I would except his Life, Stand by his side. I Love him Forever.

I Stared into the Eyes of My Husband

"I Love you" our First Official Kiss as Man and Wife since the Reverend never said to Kiss the Bride. Was Deep Passionate and Full of Love.

"I Love you too Tex Forever"

How in the world was I ever going to Tell Him now?

**OK So Welcome to the End of Chapter 17 I hope You LOVED It , There isn't much I can say Except Stay Tuned for What's In store for them Comming Up!!! It's gonna get Interesting!**

**Big Loves,**

**~Jellan~  
**


	18. Without Me You've Got it All

**_A/N This will be the Final Chapter to "Leave it to Texas" I hope that you have enjoyed reading as much as I have loved telling the story. _**

**_I'm sure I'll have some spin off's or one shots that will tie into this. but this is the end for our Love birds!_**

**_Enjoy._**

I had stopped Just outside of Gilroy on my way to San Jose to see my Friend Katrina, she had just bought a HUGE House out there with her Husband. After that Year I lived in Bliss with me Ex Husband. Her Music Career really took off. She was selling millions of albums. Selling out stadiums and was doing all right for herself. My mind wisped back to that year. I had it all so I thought for the 1st 2 to 3 months things were perfect, Love flowed through my veins Kellan and I were Married on the coast in Tuscany at sun set! To not upset anyone we had a HUGE Over done wedding back home in Texas. After another 2 to 3 weeks things we magnificent! I Loved him with my whole heart and He reciprocated the love right back with the same Power. When Kellan Left to go back to California His Publicist and Manager were infuriated that He had never gotten me to sign a Prenuptial agreement and so he sent one back to me in Texas. All the while talking about our house in Los Angels. I had completely forgotten we never agreed on a place to live, I was Dead set against leaving Texas where my Family and friends for the most part were. Most of them had Moved there Just so we could all be so Close. This was the Painful downfall of our Marriage. I was quickly Pulled out of my Memory by Rebecca in the backseat Begging for something to drink she was beautiful Both of my Daughters were. My husband was a Successful Cardiologist in Houston and I Loved him Dearly! We met at one of my Mothers heart Appointments. And we haven't been apart since. And were married a Year later. We had two Fantastic Daughters together, Rebecca Alice who was on the edge of five and EmmaLee Jean who was two.

"Ok Hunny Mommy's Pulling off the road into the store in just a second to get drinks ok. And then we should be at Aunt Katrina and Uncle A.J.s in less than an Hour" I said Checking my Rear view Mirror to see them sitting in there seats. Emma Lee was a Very Patient two year old! And Rebecca... well she was anything BUT, Must have gotten that from me. As she sit there her arms crossed with her teeth clenched.

Everyone knew my secret. My Husband knew, My friends and Family knew, the only two people who didn't know. Were the two people in the world it would effect most. I steered my car off to the side of the exit lane seeing a large truck stop right off the freeway. EmmaLee was just learning to be potty trained and Im sure she was ready to change her training pants. And Rebecca was still Fuming in the back seat needing something to drink, I pulled into the drive to fill up the tank of my car and noticed three large black S.U.V.'s sitting in the parking lot. Thinking I might want to keep moving just a bit up the road to stop for the girls to get out of the car. EmmaLee threw her head out the window and screamed at me

"MOMMY POTTY POTTY POTTY" She was a Vision Long Redish Brown hair Freckels and the Sweetest Smile that would make you Just want to Cry... She had a lot of my Fetures and the Most Honest Personality. A True Mini Me.

"ok Ok Ok Sweetheart we can go to the potty come one" I opened the door and Picked Emma up and Grabbed a hold of Rebecca's Hand to walk across the parking lot into the store.

"ok Becky we are going to go Potty with Your sister then we will come out and get y'all something to drink ok?" I asked like I was giving her a Choice ..

"Ok Mommy" she responded she was very polite both of them were for being so young! Eathen and I had tried very hard to make sure they Always had the nice things in life.

When we Finished up in the bathroom which is NEVER an easy feat with two children under five years old. We washed our hands and headed back into the store. Rebecca was babbling on about what she wanted out of the store I had them both on either side of me holding there hands. When we rounded the corner I was looking down at Emma trying to Keep her on her feet because she didn't walk as fast as her older sister who was pulling my arm out of socket tying to get to the cooler where the drinks were. I ran smack into what felt like a brick wall with skin. I was bounced back a few steps and Emma was knocked on her bottom and in an instance was crying, I fought back my original reaction which was to Jump up and scream every curse word in my vocabulary.I Looked and Rebecca was standing next to me.

"Shhh Shh Emm it's ok!" I scooped up my Daughter and Held her close

"Stay right here Beck ok" I Looked down at her thankfully she was very protective of her Baby sister and wouldn't leave my side until EmmaLee had stopped crying.

"Let Mommy see any Broken Bones?" I asked her laughing to make her see that it wasn't serious. She giggled just a little and showed me her elbow she had knocked on the ground in the fall. I kissed it and asked if that was better she smiled that Bright smile and I sat her down. I had almost forgot that I had hit someone and was embarrassed by my manners. I looked up mid sentence

"I'm So Sorry are You...Oh my God" I went silent staring at the stranger I had run into. Those familiar beautiful blue eyes stared back at me and I lost every word in my head.

"Hey Tex" grinning from ear to ear like he had found the missing puzzle piece.

"Kellan...Oh ummm Wow!" were the only words I could spit out at him. We just stood still, lost in a thousand memories of a life we let go so long ago. Our staring contest lasted for about thirty seconds but felt like a life time until inevitably I was pulled out of my own brain by Rebecca tugging on my shirt.

"mommy" She wisped "Mommy I'm really thirsty."

I Shook my head to clear the fog that had rolled in across my brain.

"ok Sweetie lets go look at the drinks" I looked down at her grabbing her hand again still clutched tight to Emma Thank god had my Babies not been there I might have fallen Apart. I walked slowly towards the coolers and Kellan Followed. What would I say to him. HEY Look at me now? What is it about him so many Years between us and I'm still speechless around him.

"How have you been Tex?" He asked holding open the door so the girls could pick out there Juice.

"I'm sorry what?" I shook my head again No one had called me Tex since we had our marriage annulled

"Sorry No one has called me that in a Long time... I'm Good! Very Good actually!" I said looking away. I was never able to look him in the eye to long after we parted. It hurt even now it hurt. We both knew I could have walked away with a quarter of what he was worth in the annulment... more had he known I was pregnant. Well Had he known I knew he would fight with everything he had to make our Marrige work. I Didn't want my Daughter to be the only reason he stayed. It didn't seem right to have All the pressures of a Marriage resting on the Shoulders of a new born.

"How are you? You look Great! Still working out every day I see!" Trying to Lighten the conversation. All I wanted to do was say good by and get the kids to the car before he had time to start asking questions about Rebecca and how she strangely looks just like him with my freckles. Beautiful golden curly blond hair and Blue eyes that could melt a heart of ice in two seconds flat and dimples that never ended. She was him made over.

"I'm Great too!" he responded with a wink trying to mimic the way I said it.

"good to hear. Im glad." I walked up to the counter with the girls and my drinks to pay for them and the twenty in gas I had just pumped.

"That will be $25.13" the cashier ordered. I dug for my wallet.

"Please let me get this" Kellan offered holding out his credit card for the man behind the counter.

"No No I couldn't Kellan" I said still searching for my wallet.

"Still Love the big purses I see" he cracked up "please let me get this I want to." he gave the man his card and paid for my perches.

"thank you but that wasn't needed." I let him know grabbing our bag off the counter.

"it was my Pleasure I promise! You never did Like people to help You. I can see somethings never Change" flashing his bright whites are me.

"well thank you again. But time for me to Hit the road again. It was great to see You Kellan!" I said with my head down and my hands clutching the girls hands for dear life this time it was me doing the dragging not them. Trying to escape to the inside of my car to speed out of there as soon as I could.

"Wait up Te...Jennifer I mean" Dammit here comes Kellan barreling out of the store waving off his "possie" in the black suburbans

"Jenn Slow down whats the rush?" he asked putting his hand under my elbow when he caught up with me.

"Just supose to be in San Jose to see a friend here soon and don't want to be Late is all" I said still not looking up.

"Is there anyway we could Maybe grab some lunch while we are both here in this strange twist of fate?"

"Oh god Kell I Don't know if I can. I am really Suppose to be there at a cretin time" I was trying to get him to just drop it and let me leave, I moved my sun glasses over my eyes so that he couldn't see me lying. Or the tear puddles that had formed glazing over my eyes.

"Please Jenn.. it would mean so much to me! And we have tons to catch up on"

I was never able to just say no to that boy. He made it impossible with that pouty lip and his hands pushed together begging like a lost puppy.

"Ohh All Right I guess it won't hurt" What was I talking about of course it could hurt.. in fact it was going to hurt, no matter how I sliced this it was going to hurt into the depths of my soul.

"Where Do you want to eat?" I asked still trying to think of a way to speed off with out him asking questions.

"there is a Mc Donalds right at the end of this road its small and Never busy I eat there sometimes on my way into L.A. And it's even got a play Place for the kids."

Uhh this boy had ways of making me forget about my own Children who's Hands Were still Securely wrapped in my hands.

"What do you think girls are you Hungry?" well DUH there Hungry Jennifer get Your head together. And while your at it Slow your Racing heart down a notch or two. Your married and You love your husband and Both of your Babies.

"Ok we will meet you there. Give me a few minuets to call my friend and I'll be right there ok?" trying to keep things light so he didn't see the inner conflict I was having with myself.

"Sure Meet you there I'll go ahead and order if thats ok?" asked about to step away

"Thats Fine just Healthy as you can get for the Girls ok" talking to him like He had been there for their entire life. Good Lord Woman get inside yourself. Kellan ran for his Car and jumped in the back seat of the middle S.U.V. And they were off. I put the girls in there seats and bucked them up!

"ok Girls mommy is gonna call aunt K and let her know we saw one of My friends.. and NO telling Daddy that Mommy Cussed Ok?"

In unison they both answered "Ok Mommy" they would Surly tell on me if they remembered! Their way of getting back at me for any kind of punishment I might have ever given them.

"Come on K pick up the damn phone!" as soon as I said it out loud she came over the receiver.

"Hey girl You getting Close I can't Wait to see the Girls!" she squealed.

"yea..well we are close but we are going to be held up for just a little while is that ok.?"

"Is everything ok Jenn? Did you have car trouble? I'll come and get you right now where are you at?" I could hear the panic in her voice and could see her in my Head grabbing her keys already and walking out the door before she could even think of the rest of her sentence.

"K... No K not Car trouble you are never going to guess in a Million years who I just ran into..." Leaving the end of it open for her to try and guess.

"YOUR KIDDING ME. There is no possible way You ran in to him. Where at? What happen? Are you ok? Are the girls ok? Did he see Rebecca? I know that only EmmaLee is my God Daughter But I love them both the same! Did he ask anything.? Her words came so fast I barley heard a wordlessly

"KATRINA... Calm the Hell Down." I shouted "yes he saw her, No he didn't ask anything, but he does want to have lunch with me. So I'm meeting him as soon as I'm off the phone with you. Lots of time to figure out I never told him he had a Daughter when we called it quits. What in the hell am I going to do. I can't.. I can't go through with this. What if he asked. What do I say?" everything flashed through my head and my Heart raced even faster.

"just Breath Jenn it's ok." Katrina tried to sooth me,

"What if he wants to Share Custody K... what do I Do then. This is why I never told him. He seemed Intent on his Plan that I was after his money after his Agent and Manger put that Idea in his Head and I didn't want her to be torn between to Parents like I was. It took to big of a toll on me." by this time I felt like I was hyperventilating

"Jenn I'm going to need you to take a Deep Breath. Look inside your car." and I Did as She told me. I started at the two angels in the back seat of my car looking at me with wide eyes. "Those Girls are your Life and you LIE Like hell if You think thats Best for your Family." I Let out a Huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks K... You always know how to talk me off a Ledge." I took a few more deep breaths. "we are going to have lunch and then as soon as I can get away from that I'll be there I'll Call You the Second I'm on my way" even as the words came out of my mouth I couldn't even believe it!

"and You one hundred percent sure you can handle this.. I'll come with you if it makes it esier for you.?"

"Don't worry K I think I can do this... I'm Still about forty five minuets away from you. I promise I will call You the second I'm out of his sight and I will Text you if I need you to save me With an Emergency!" I Laughed I hadn't needed the old "Fake Emergency" Trick since... I thought back Wow since before Kellan.

"Ok Sounds Like a Plan! See You Soon hun! Love Ya!" She said

"Love You too! Thanks" and I hung up the phone took one more Deep Breath and got back into the front seat of my car.

"Ready Ladies?" I asked tunning to Look at my Girls " we are going to have Lunch with Mommy's friend Kellan he's very Nice, and Mommy knew him a LONG time ago Sound good?"

I was Flooded with questions about where we were going and what they were going to get! What Kind of happy meal toy they wanted, by the time I explained to them it was up to the people there which toy they would get I saw the giant M of the Mc Donalds Arches. It was as easy as he said it would be to find Just up the road a bit tucked back right beside an old run down Hotel that looked like it housed it's last guest when Ragen was in Office. The Shutters were barley Hanging on by the Hinges if they were Hanging at all. Windows bored up with graffiti spray painted on most of the bare walls you could barley make out the taupe color the outside of the building used to be. I started to wonder if I was in a good neighborhood. When I saw Kellan standing at the doors as I pulled up to the parking spot I was relived I don't see anyone one trying to mess with me with him around! They would either bombard him for autographs as the "Great Kellan Lutz" or if they were hassling us there aren't many people I would bet against Kellan if it ever came down to a fight.

His Smile could still brighten up the sun. As he stood on the curb, Jeans with a crease perfectly lined in the dark washed denim Button up white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows. And gray vest to match his Gray hat that sat perfectly at the rim of his eyes only making my heart pound harder. I stepped out of the car and reached over to grab my bag.

"Hey You came!" he said stepping down off the curb grabbing me into a Hug! He sounded very surprised. I wrapped my arms around him to return the embrace inhaling without thinking and was immediately dizzy by his powerful sent. I had to pull away!

"You Sound surprised" I said trying to straighten my shirt that was already wrinkled from the long car ride! Pulling my jeans up that I still bought one to two sizes to big! I had lost about 80 pounds but inside I still saw me as a "big Girl" so I never saw myself right unless my clothes were too big for me.

"Not surprised! Happy I guess is the right emotion for this." he stammerer as I got the back door to the car open I was glad I had rented a Civic for my road trip I'm sure Kellan would get a Kick out of the fact that I was still Driving around my 06 Chevy HHR we had when we got Married. I unbuckled the girls from there car seat and Booster seat prisons and helped them out of the car.

"Where did your "Peeps" Go" I asked giving a Giggle grabbing EmmaLee up into my arms, taking Rebecca's Hand with my free hand.

"there inside. They were hungry and didn't want to wait." rolling his eyes and holding open the door for me

"Thank You" I said in Passing still Not looking him in the eyes, "Very Shrivels of you Lutz" and walked inside the the Cool Air inside the restaurant. I pulled my Sunglasses up onto the top of my head pulling my hair back out of my face, looking around. The inside was about as out dated as the poor hotel that had been abandon so long ago. I saw to the far right conner about six huge men taking up three booths. Chowing down on the stacks and stacks of food sitting in front of them, all of them wearing just about the same thing. Black shirts, black pants and shoes. Aside from the BOOMING business we had given them the place was deserted. Kellan put his hand on the small of my back sending electric shocks through my very core. leading me to the opposite side of the Establishment to a table with 4 trays still empty.

"Oh I thought you had ordered already" I asked looking up pulling away from his hand. Hoping he hadn't noticed the burning mark they left in It's wake.

"I ordered for the two girls and asked them not to bring it out till You got here I didn't want it to be Cold," he Looked down at me "First Impressions mean everything" with a wink. I looked away, he's like the sun.. You just can't stare at him it's impossible if you want to keep your Heart rate stable. It wasn't helping to distract myself the sheer presence of him made my heart beat like it did the first day I met him almost 6 years ago. No No No Jennifer You can't let yourself get caught up in that Memory... Your a Married Woman and You Love Eathen, You Love your Kids You Love the life you two have made the family you have built. Even if one of them belonged rightfully to the God standing to your right. Standing so close his body heat is radiating off of him...GOD there I go again Just keep it casual get through lunch and go see Katrina, Have a Mental break down later.

"Oh thank You for ordering for them. I'm Going to run up to the counter real fast and order. What did You want?" Sitting the girls down on one side of the booth knowing this meant I would be sitting next to him. There was no Winning for me today.

"I'll go get it! Just Sit down and relax for a few minuets! He said placing his Hand on my Shoulder with slight pressure so I would Sit. "Same old Tex. Always trying to do everything for everyone" He Smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank You again! Umm I'll Just have a a quarter pounder with Cheese" but before I could Finish he cut me off.

"No Pickles No Onions and a Larger Sprite. Am I right?" He sounded so Smug like he had proved I would never change.

"See if they have Coffee if they do I'll Take that Please!" haha that will Show him.. except everyone who's ever had more than a ten minuet conversation with me knows how I LOVE Coffee! So really I hadn't won. He rushed to the counter with out another word and placed our order, and picked up the girls food for them. When he returned to the table giving Rebecca her Happy meal and EmmaLee her's they both thanked him in unison.

"Thank You Mr. Lutz" as much as they do that You would think they Share a Brain. I Beamed with pride with how well Mannered they were! A lot of which they got from there father! Lord only knows I wasn't known for my "Lady Like" personality!

"It's ok Girls You can Call me Kellan if it's ok With your Mom!" as he turned to look at me so I could give the ok.

"Thanks fine with me." I nodded. Someone from the counter yelled out

"Number 6 Your Order is ready" the tall gnarley boy at the counter yelled like we went the only people in here that didn't have food yet!

"good Grief!" I Stood up to go and retrieve our food and was stopped abruptly.

"What are you doing?" Kellan asked Puzzled

"Going to get our trays from the counter... is this a trick question?" I asked Jokingly

"The Least I can do is go and get our Food Kellan... I'm Not Handi Capped you know!" the Voice came out louder this time

"NUMBER SIX Your ORDER IS READY" the Scrawny boy yelled.

"I Heard You the first time Calm Your self" I brushed past Kellan to get to the counter grabbed the two trays and thank GOD For Coffee being served round the Clock! Pulled out enough napkins to stop up a Small leak in the Hoover dam and headed back to our table. Seeing Kellan sitting across from my Kids made me shiver. He sat there staring at Rebecca like she was the Holy Grail of five Year Olds. He was making Conversation with both girls but I could see his eyes never wondered away from her for too long. He knew I could see it in his eyes. When I reached the table and slid his tray to him, he looked at me and his blue eyes looked like tears were forming. They were so Hurt. He had never been able to lie at any given moment what ever he was feeling shown through those beautiful blue eyes.

I sat down already trying to play things out in my Head. Something any Lie I could muster up. She wasn't his, I Cheated on him. YES He Might believe that one! It's a Slim Chance but I'll Take it.

"Thank You for Lunch Kellan.. You didn't Have to do that." I gave him a Nudge with my elbow

"No were in the rule book does it say Divorce means you can't be friends." he didn't look up he concentrated on his burger getting his Condiments right, he hadn't Changed much either. Always the same thing. Ketchup on the bottom bun then Mustard on the top bun, cheese in the middle of the beef patties. Same old predictable Kellan. I apparently chuckled out loud because he stopped as he finished putting his burger together, to turn and look at me.

"Something Funny Tex... oh wait sorry JENNNN old habits die hard I guess" putting a lot of emphasis on my name.

"No just that you haven't Changed either. And I don't mind being called Tex it's just that no one has called me that in a Long time." I turned my attention back to Beck and Emm "Girls I Don't think your suppose to use your Chicken nuggets to play with. Your getting ketchup Everywhere." I grabbed a handful of napkins and wiped there faces and Noticed something I had never picked up on. Rebecca was sorting her Condiments in the same order, Ketchup on one side of her nugget box and mustard on the other never letting the two touch. Good LORD It's like the biggest red flag and I hadn't even thought about it.

We made small talk while we ate about his up coming movie and I again surprised him already knowing all about it.

"What I Like Movies" I said half a cow sticking out of my mouth as I spoke.

"I see... so have you talked to Becky or Jackson in a while.?" he asked trying to dig for dirt... he thinks he is so Slick!

"Everyday! They are in Midland with the kids. She still won't marry him" I laughed out loud again. "Poor Guy just can't catch a break, but he loves her like no other!"

"So I see you gave Becky a Name sake hu" he looked towards Rebecca. Suddenly it was about twenty degrees hotter inside.

"um Yea Kinda. Well You remember that was my sisters name! And Becky and Jackson are her God parents. So it Just worked out really well" I kept my eyes low praying he wouldn't ask anymore questions about Her.

"And what about miss EmmaLee here?" nodding his head toward my most well Behaved of off spring who was making art from her lunch.

"Ahhh EmmaLee well Yea she's one of a Kind that one. She was a Miracle Baby. I had a lot of Problems from Rebecca and the Dr.'s told me that I shouldn't have anymore after her. And when Eathen and I got pregnant with Emm I was on bed rest from twenty five weeks on, My Blood pressure was sky high and I couldn't gain any weight. I delivered eight weeks early, and Emm was in the NICU for twelve and a half more Long weeks. And she pulled though like the tough little ball of Fire she is." I had gotten Lost in my own head about the day I got to bring her home! "Katrina and A.J. Are her God Parents. She helped me out so much during my pregnancy she even stopped touring just to come and stay with me. Becky was there just about every day as well and Tabs and Tizzy even came back from Italy for a month or so. Mel Dropped everything when she found out what was going on and rushed to Texas to Help me out. And got me the inside scoop at the Hospital every time she could." Listing names that I knew he would Remember. To try and Change to subject.

"they both look Just like you. But Not like each other if that makes any sense" Kellan Proclaimed. As kind of a underlying point.

"They both give me a run for my money thats for sure." wiping down there face's yet again!

"Mommy" EmmaLee was fighting back trying to push my hands from her face."I want to Pway"

"You can Play when you finish Love Bug" I surveyed her half eaten nuggets.

We finished eating in silence, and as always the silence was maddening. Thinking of all the possible questions he had forming in his head. Breathing in his sent every time I inhaled, Spun my Head back to the day we met. Reliving ever hot intense moment when we were together. The Day we Met in the Shower, How He could Make Love to me Like no other Man. Our Love while it lasted was immaculate. We never wanted anything but to be together. And I believed had we stayed in Italy together we would have been fine. Everything fell apart two Short Months when we got home. I was trying to find the way to tell Kellan I was Pregnant with his Baby, just under 3 months along but every time we talked it was an Automatic fight, where we should Live, I Should Quit my Job Give up Everything. Friends, Family, My Entire Life so Support him and his Career. That just didn't set well with me. We only got to see Each other once a month so it was easy to conceal the pregnancy. One night I was in L.A. For the weekend and I was starting to show my pudgy belly already. I had decided this was it. Now or Never Tell Your Husband Your expecting Your first Child. We sat down at Dinner at this very nice restaurant, and of course My hormones were raging, and right before I was going to spit out my words. I thought about Us we have never talked about a Family. Kids, if He even wanted Children? Would he be Happy? Would he ask me to do something Horrendous. I wouldn't even occupy that thought. When He reached down and grabbed a stack of paper work and laid it on the table, while taking a Pen from his Tweed Jacket pocket. The light from the candle on the center of our table flickered just enough Light to where I could see the head line of the Paperwork. "**PRENUPTIAL AGREEMENT**" the Letters were Bold and sent me flying into a fit of rage.

"My lawyer said you sent these back again Tex" He said giving me a Look Like I was being dishonest some how. "You Didn't sign them Babe"

"And I'm not going to Either." I retaliated "Who are you or he for that matter to tell me what I'm Worth In this Marriage? To Hell with a lot of that Kellan. I Married You because of who You are! Who we are together. Not because of one red cent in your bank account. I can support myself Alone. I Don't need You, I want You don't you Ever forget that." I Stood and backed away from the table I know I had just made a scene but I didn't care. This wasn't the life for me. Fancy dinners Dresses every night being Constantly followed by cameras and watching eyes. Abruptly exited onto the street got in a cab and was out of Kellans life on a plane back to Texas with in an Hour. That was the last time I saw him until the last Annulment hearing. I refused all of his phone calls, letters, flowers, lavish gifts were all sent right back to him. He was on Location shooting his new mini series so I knew there was no Chance of him Showing up in Texas. The proses took months and by the time it was being Finalized I had already had Rebecca and had just met Eathen. So when I showed up to the Hearing He was None the wiser that I had just given Birth to His Daughter. His Lawyer and my Lawyer had Cooked up this "Great deal that they thought as Gracious for me! I sat in the court room Not looking up or next to me Where Kellan sat staring into the side of my head. Tears Flooded down my face and ruined my Jacket, I felt so empty Had he stood up and said he didn't want this I would end it right now I would run back to him I would tell him everything. He just sat there dead silent. The Judge called on me asking if the sum of money Kellan was offering was worth settling one I Looked up and answered "No" in an instant the Lawyers were in a frenzy and the judge was slamming his gavel down to regain order.

"Your Honor My Client is not willing offer anymore we think that the current offer Is More than Enough for Mrs. Lutz to take care of any needs." his Smug Lawyer was not only ugly but insulting. And I wasn't a fan,

I stood up from the Chair to speak "I Don't want any of it. I Didn't want it to begin with. The Money was never what this was about" When Kellan Just sat there saying nothing. Now looking to the floor and the Judge slammed his gavel one last time. Like a bullet through my Heart. It shattered and wouldn't ever be whole again. I walked to Kellans table and placed my rings down and walked away from him, and our life together. My life was over as I knew it. I had a rough patch where I didn't talk, eat, sleep, all I did was cry. After a few weeks of that I was reminded of my new beautiful daughter. And everything I had to Live for. I used all of my energy to be there for her. After a year Eathen asked me to Marry him I told him no three times before I realized I did Love him, he was a Great Man and He Loved Rebecca so much. About the time we got married I found out I was Pregnant again this time With EmmaLee and they were my Life.

"Tex...Tex? JENN" Kellan Yelled to catch my attention. My Flash backs were coming more and more frequent in the last few hours

"YEA..." I stammered "I'm Sorry What?

"I think the girls are ready to go play." He Laughed hard at the sight of me trying to regain thoughts

"Yea thats fine come on girls." I Pulled them by their hands to the play area and sure as heat in Texas Kellan Followed. We found a Bench where we could sit and I could see the girls the whole time. We sat and he started the interrogation.

"So How are things?" he asked sitting back placing his arms to either side of him on the back rest of the bench.

"I'm Great." what else could I say? When I left you my life has never been the same. I'm Still broken My heart aches when I see something that reminds me of you, which is just about everything, including our Daughter that you didn't know existed. Fabulous ice breaker.

"You look Great! Not that you always didn't but You Look... Content. I guess would be the word I'm looking for. And the girls there Beautiful. You done good Tex.. real Good" He was still watching the girls play. Becky Poked her head out of a Tunnel and Flashed that dazzling smile that matched her Fathers with Dimples you could get lost in and a pain shot through my chest. How much Longer before he asks the question that lies behind his always honest eyes. We talked for a while I told him about everything, Eathen, All of my friends Apparently he hadn't talked to Rob of Jackson much, with the fear of Hearing something about me. I couldn't blame him I had done the same thing. And even when I started talking to my friends again on a regular basis it was well understood that I didn't want to hear about kellan or be asked about Kellan, or Hear the name Kellan at all. I still Managed to know exactly where he was most of the time thanks to his new Show that had taken off so well. Always filming, or doing talk shows. I would always stop flipping Channels to see How he was doing. A Large Chunk of my heart would always belong to him. We both knew that.

After a long hour and a half of letting the girls run them selves ragged at the play place and them even trying to get Kellan inside one of the tunnels with them which he was More than Willing to play along and pretend to get stuck I don't think I had laughed at Hard in Years.

It was time to go. Katrina was sending me text messages asking where I was and If I had been Jenn Napped I sent her a Quick one background (No K I'm Fine! Letting the girls play Everything is Ok Leaving soon)

"Ok Love Bugs time to Hit the Road Your Aunt is getting impatient! All three of them groaned together

"Awwwwwwwwwww"

"No No AWWWWW It's time to go" wiping the tears from my eyes from laughing so hard at those three "come on Girls lets get your Shoes back on. Your Aunt K is ready to see Y'all She misses You tons" I reached over to Put Emm's Shoes on her and fasten them tight to her feet. And looked to make sure that Becky was putting hers on, she was just learning how to tie her shoes right.

"Here sweetie Let me help You" I Bent down to help her tie her shoe and at the same second Kellan bent down too

"Oh here Tex I got it" and CRACK we bumped Heads I Clutched my for head as did he and the Girls Cracked up laughing,

"OW Kell... that Head of Yours is still as Hard as Ever" I blushed not thinking of the sexual innuendo in my sentence until it was already out of my mouth. He must have been thinking the same thing because his cheeks went a light shade of pink.

"I see Your clumsy issues never improved with old age." he gave a Laugh trying to advert the subject yet again,

"Don't start with me Lutz... I'm not Much older than you.. Barley a Year." I added. Still rubbing the forming knot on my head. At least he could hide his under his never ending stash of hats. He walked us out side to the car and I opend the back doors to let the girls in.

"Tex do you mind if I give them a Hug. Who knows If I'll Ever get to see them again." Kellan asked, I couldn't find words all I could do was nod giving him the go ahead. He reached out for Emm and hugged her as hard as He thought she could Handel and pecked her on the Cheek. "ok Smalls You Remember the Choke Hold I taught you ok" Grinning from Ear to Ear he told her good by and she waved getting into her seat. He Reached for Rebecca and instinctively she Jumped into a Hug with him.. his eyes closed and he held on for dear life. The remains of my broken heart urged to just scream the truth for him so he wouldn't have to beat him self up about if she was his or not. But I just couldn't find any real words to make it make sense. He pulled away holding his Hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes

"You be Good for Your Mom you Hear! And don't make her Cry Ive done enough of that for one life time" he Reached in and gave her another Long hug and peck on the Cheek and fastened her into her booster seat. And Closed the door.

"well..." I said

"well..." he answered in the same regretting tone.

"It was Great to see You Kellan.. thanks for Lunch and for Playing with the girls. I know they Loved it." looking back through the window at the girls who's eye lids were getting very Heavy already. "Yea they will be out by the time I make it back to the Highway." With out Warning Kellan Pulled me tight to his Body holding me there with his arms Wrapped all the way around my waist and shoulders. Not being able to control my self I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on to the last hope I had of surviving. Like a victim of a flood clinging to a floating tree branch for dear life. When we both realized the hug has lasted longer than any platonic hug should have we both released and before he could see my face again I pulled my Sunglasses back down over my now red puffy leaking eyes. I put my hands on his shoulder to pull my self up. Gave him a peck on the cheek and started for my side of the car. When I opened my door he spoke.

"Do you ever think about what might have been Tex? Had we stayed together?"

I thought for a second, my head screaming _(Every Second of every day Every time I look at our Daughter, every time I close my eyes, Every time I'm with my Husband Your the only face that I see. You!)_

I lied "No... if I had any chance of getting out of bed every day I can't think about that" I knew my words hurt him, but the truth would have hurt him more. Given him a hope that one day we would be together again. That just wasn't possible. I had chosen my life. As did he. I Jumped in my car and started the engine and pulled out before he had a chance to ask anything else. When I was safely away from him and in Katrina's drive way I broke down. Thank God the girls were still asleep and couldn't witness Mom loosing her mind. Crying hysterically for Her Love that haunted her every day.

After a few days things were back to normal K and the girls were having the time of their lives going shopping and seeing the sights, they Loved there Aunt to pieces and she loved them Just as much if not more. And I... well I was going about my Life like that day didn't happen pushing it to the back of my mind where the memories of Kellan Lived. So that I was able to function day to day with out Erratically going into a Crying fit.

Katrina had come into the back yard where I was playing with Rebecca and EmmaLee late one afternoon.

"Jenn something came for you it's in the kitchen go ahead I'll keep my eye on the girls." No sooner had she gotten the words out she was chasing the girls around the back yard. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Through the Arch way to the kitchen I could see the most extravagant floral arrangement I had ever seen. My first thought was Eathen and I smiled. I'm sure he was missing me and the girls like Crazy, even though we talked several times a day, we weren't used to being apart so long. Reaching for the card that came attached I inhaled the sent that now filled the room. Flipping open the envelope.

I was dumbfounded. As I read the first word.

_Tex,_

_I'm Glad that I got to see You and the Girls._

_You Looked Amazing, and Their both Breath taking._

_I understand why You Didn't tell me...I won't lie_

_and say it doesn't hurt. You know Better, You were _

_Always to smart for Most People._

_She's Perfect in Every way, I hope the only thing_

_She takes from me is my Ability to Love as Hard as _

_she can. The way that I have always and will Always _

_Love you, _

_I Love you Forever,_

_Kellan._

I Don't know how he did it... but he took the rest of my Heart that day...

**_There it is folks... I hope that it wasn't too Crushing. As always reviews are always Loved and Make my day! _**

**_I'm sorry this didn't end in the "Happily ever After" that people usualy do end them. but Life doesn't always have happy endings and things seldom work out like they do in the stories. so I took the hand they were delt and I made it Life like!_**

**_Thanks a Million for reading,_**

**_XoXo_**

**_Jellan._**


End file.
